


Второй шанс

by Silver_Wind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wind/pseuds/Silver_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прыжки по времени, перемещения между Вселенными,  опасные приключения, дружба, предательство, правда, ложь  - и все для того, чтобы понять - можно ли спасти Вулкан и вернуть его из небытия? Есть ли способ? И что будет с героями,  если все-таки это удастся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй шанс

Массивная дверь камеры откатилась в сторону.  
– Давай! – воин, в руках которого был энергетический стек, а на форме знаки отличия лейтенанта, шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход для своих четырех подчиненных, тащивших двух упиравшихся пленников.   
С первым, светловолосым землянином, те совладали быстро. Он пропустил удар в живот, что не удивительно, так как его руки были в крепком захвате плечистого солдата. Следующий удар молодой пленник получил в голову, стянутую металлическим обручем, и держащий его за руки стражник буквально зашвырнул обмякшее тело в камеру.  
Второй пленник оказался перед лицом пятерых воинов с длинными косматыми гривами за плечами.  
– Заходи, вулканец! – проревел лейтенант, поигрывая стеком.   
Пленник зло сверкнул на него глазами. Очень так нехарактерно для хладнокровных сынов песчаной планеты. Возможно, эмиссар Кор и ошибся, подумал старший из пятерки, и этот тип, назвавшийся ромуланским торговцем драгоценными камнями, на самом деле не вулканец. Сканер разума показал, что тот не лжет. Но что тогда делает ромуланец с землянином на их секретной базе?   
– Пшел в камеру! – рявкнул солдат. – Последний раз говорю!  
Ромуланец или все же вулканец? переступил через порог.  
Дверь закрылась с глухим звуком, а старший осмотрел своих воинов.  
– Ты! – лейтенант с размаха заехал одному в челюсть. – Переведен вниз. На месяц.   
Воин стер с губ розовую кровь и встал по стойке смирно.  
– Слушаюсь.  
– Так то. Еще кто будет зевать, месяцем не отделаетесь. Будете сторожить отребье и морозить свои задницы на планете… обеспечивая бесперебойную выработку дилития, – в последних словах начальника послышался сарказм.  
– Эти двое очевидно телепортировались, больше им неоткуда взяться. Не наша вина, что не сработали сторожевые мая… – начал было один из солдат.  
– Молчать! – рявкнул лейтенант. – Это не оправдание! Подонков схватили, когда они уже залезли в компьютерный терминал. И не вы! Эмиссар Кор поднял тревогу. И если бы не Кор! Ваше дело следить за порядком, вы должны были обнаружить диверсантов сами, до того, как они дыхнули в сторону закрытой секции! – старший обвел всех сердитым взглядом. Примерно эти же слова он уже выслушал в свой адрес полчаса назад от самого Кора. Неприятная ситуация. Научно-исследовательская база «Страж», размещенная на орбите Рура Пента, стратегически важный объект, само существование которого тщательно скрывалось. База замаскирована под обычный пост наблюдения рядом с планетой-тюрьмой, обитатели которой, помимо работ в шахтах, периодически принимали участие (вряд ли добровольно) в исследованиях, проводившихся на базе. О существовании закрытой секции базы слежения знало высшее руководство клингонской Империи и еще пара чинов, из тех, кому положено. Но теперь оказывается, что о базе знает полгалактики! Ведь то, что знают вулканцы – знает и свинья, то бишь Федерация. Впрочем, если этот тип и впрямь ромуланец, ситуация ничуть не лучше – ромуланская разведка Тал-Шияр чуть не получила доступ к секретным разработкам! Это означало, что они знали, что и где искать! Не случайно же тут оказалась эта парочка!  
– По местам, – отдал команду лейтенант, решив закончить разнос. Его люди были опытными воинами и то, что диверсанты проникли на базу, ни его, ни их вины не было. Не он отвечал за обеспечение секретности, и не он принимал решение отключать, в целях экономии, маскирующие поля. Впрочем, об этом солдатам знать незачем.

 

– Джим!  
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Спок кинулся к своему полуоглушенному капитану.  
– Нормально, Спок, – пробормотал тот, пытаясь сесть, и охнул, – черт, чуть мне ребра не сломали.  
– Позволь я посмотрю, – сказал Спок.   
– Что ты в этом понимаешь?  
– Курс первой медицинской помощи в Академии обязателен, – ответил вулканец. – Ляг на спину. Можешь сделать полный вдох? Так, хорошо.   
Кирк вывернулся из-под рук вулканца, поморщился, сел на колени и коснулся пальцами тонкой полоски металла, обхватывающей его голову.  
– Сейчас меня больше беспокоит это, – сказал Джим, пытаясь стянуть с головы обруч.  
– Это явно высокотехнологичное устройство, – сообщил Спок, осматривая металлический предмет. Индикаторная панель, весьма миниатюрная работа.  
– Это и есть их сканер разума? – спросил Кирк.  
– Нет, – ответил Спок. – Сканер выполнен в виде шлема, это иное устройство.  
– А, да… его я тоже помню, но когда эта клингонская сволочь на меня его надела, я сразу вырубился.   
Кирк наморщил лоб, вспоминая. Да, так и было. Потом его привели в себя парой пощечин, и надели устройство снова, но с тем же результатом. Он и не почувствовал ничего. Дальше… дальше последовал допрос в классическом стиле, следы которого отпечатались у него по всему телу. А затем Кор, так звали главного на базе, плотоядно ухмыляясь, сказал, что время у них есть, а также есть кое-что, что сделает его сговорчивым.  
– Наклоните голову, – сказал Спок, пытаясь снять устройство, но обнаружил, что сделать это невозможно - металл прилегал очень плотно к коже. Это был не клей, а что-то более травматичное, поскольку кое-где виднелись следы крови. Обруч пискнул и по индикаторам волной прокатилась вспышка. Кирк прерывисто вдохнул, но не издал ни звука.  
– Что… что это было? – спросил он. – Меня словно кольнуло чем-то.  
– Не знаю, – ответил Спок.   
– А что там насчет сканера разума? Они его и на тебе опробовали?  
Спок кивнул.  
– Я слышал об этом устройстве раньше. Но это какая-то экспериментальная модель. Она рассчитана на физиологию ромулан и действовала бы и на вулканцев, если бы не наши специальные техники ментального контроля. Думаю, мне удалось его одурачить.  
Последние слова Спок почти прошептал, склоняясь к уху Кирка. Никто не мог бы гарантировать отсутствие в камере подслушивающих или подсматривающих устройств.  
Кирк вскинул голову, помедлил секунду, кивнул. На обруче снова промелькнула вспышка, и Джим повалился на пол закрывая лицо руками.  
Спок сжал кулаки.  
Все это происходит исключительно по его вине. Да, это его идея, его план. Он дорого бы дал, чтобы остаться здесь одному, чтобы его капитан и друг был в безопасности, на «Энтерпрайз».  
К сожалению, это было невозможно.

2.  
Кирк сел на пол, устало прислонился спиной к стене камеры.  
– Не могу понять, – сказал он. – То ничего, то вдруг как ударит, будто иглу в мозг загоняют.   
– Предполагаю в этом и состоит предназначение такого рода устройства, – ответил Спок. – Вы все время находитесь в ожидании болевого воздействия. А ожидание провоцирует более сильную реакцию.  
– Мудрено как-то для клингонов, – хмыкнул Джим. – Но нам надо придумать, как снять эту дрянь.  
– Если бы это было возможно, то нас не поместили бы в одну камеру.  
Кирку захотелось выдать что-то остроумное, но трудно было сосредоточиться.  
– Есть другие идеи? – спросил он.

 

Новый Вулкан встретил пылевой бурей. Климаттехнологи обещали, что со временем подобные неприятности станут редки, но поскольку процесс терраформирования планеты еще не завершен, приходилось терпеть такие неудобства. Нельзя сказать, что для поселения оставшимся в живых вулканцам выделили какую-то неподходящую планету. По заявленным параметрам – гравитация, наклон оси, климатические зоны, им предоставили на выбор семь планет. Старейшины осмотрели каждую, прежде чем было принято решение. 

Бывшая Гамма Белиза, ставшая Новым Вулканом, несмотря на некоторые недостатки в распределении воздушных масс, впрочем, недостатки, поддающиеся в обозримом будущем корректировке, была признана самым удачным вариантом.  
Проблема была не в планете, а в населявших ее жителях. А в их отсутствии. Их осталось катастрофически мало для восстановления популяции, предотвращения вырождения, не говоря уже о дальнейшем развитии. Помощь в сохранении генного разнообразия могли бы оказать колонии вулканцев на других планетах, если бы они были. Сыны Вулкана предпочитали совершенствовать свой мир, а не осваивать чужие. Тем не менее, шел непрерывный и не совсем бесполезный поиск выживших представителей погибшей планеты. Слишком многим пришлось пожертвовать, слишком многое предстояло спасти.  
Спок прикрыл лицо маской-фильтром, прищурил глаза.  
– Скоро закончится, – крикнул ему молоденький техник в форме Звездного Флота. – Уверены, что не хотите переждать?  
Время у него было, но терять его, сидя в административном здании космодрома, не хотелось, не говоря уже о том, что это было бы нерационально. Да и после месяцев пребывания в замкнутом объеме звездолета – что могло быть лучше, чем возможность пройтись вот так, по открытому воздуху, ощутить силу ветра на лице, почувствовать жар солнца на коже?   
Да и привести в порядок мысли не помешает.  
Казалось бы, информация, которую он предоставил как Совету Федерации, так и Вулканскому командному центру и Вулканской Академии наук была, на его взгляд, убедительна. Нашлась возможность вернуть Вулкан из небытия, восстановить, нет исправить, переписать историческую линию событий, приведших к гибели планеты. Хранитель Вечности, обнаруженный «Энтерпрайзом» на отдаленной планете дал понять, что изменения возможны. И он сам благодаря Хранителю, побывал на Земле в 1830 году (историю об этом можно прочитать в фанфике «Город на границе» – прим. автора), где явственно ощутил эту разницу – вот тут Вулкан и биллионы уз, связей, наполненных любовью, страхом, надежами и устремлениями, то есть жизнью – есть, а вот тут – вместо всего этого выжженное пепелище… Если бы только кто-то согласился побывать в прошлом, осознать эту разницу – решение было бы иным.  
Или нет?  
Три отказа подряд. И Совет Федерации отнес планету Хранителя в разряд запрещенных для посещений, как Талос IV, под угрозой применения высшей меры наказания. Вулканская Академия наук долгое время считала, что путешествия по временной шкале невозможны. И хотя новые данные, очевидные данные – не мог горько не усмехнуться Спок, заставили если не изменить мнение (ага, попробуй измени мнение какого-нибудь замшелого академика, сделавшего себе имя и профессиональную репутацию на доказательстве того, что это НЕ возможно), то хотя бы признать правомерность существования иной точки зрения и иных теоретических изысканий. Но что с того? Отказать, ввиду отсутствия фундаментальных разработок и в ввиду невозможности сто процентного подсчета вероятностей вмешательства – ответ Академии наук и Совета Федерации.  
– Мне жаль, – сказал тогда Джим Кирк. – Я понимаю, как это тяжело, но иногда надо принимать то, что есть.  
– Безвыигрышный сценарий? – зло перепросил Спок. – Что случилось с твоей верой?  
Его друг криво улыбнулся.   
– Я повзрослел.

 

Тропинка, по которой шел молодой вулканец была выложена плоскими гранитными плитами. Струйки песка пересекали ее, но он не замечал их прихотливого танца.   
– Благодарю за то, что уделили мне время, посол Спок, – сказал он, склонив голову.  
– Проходи, Спок, – сказал старый вулканец своему тезке и отступил от порога. – Погода не благоприятствует прогулкам. Впрочем, подозреваю, что разговор о погоде лучше пропустить.  
Спок снял маску.  
– Можешь умыться вон там, – старик махнул рукой в сторону узкого коридора.   
Стандартный сборный модуль для поселенцев. Все функционально, никаких излишеств. Комната, куда затем вошел Спок, тоже не поражала оригинальностью обстановки. Пара личных вещей, свечи для медитаций, стол с компьютерным терминалом, два кресла.  
– Присаживайся, – сказал посол. – Полагаю, беседу о напитках мы тоже можем опустить.  
– Да вы правы, – сказал молодой вулканец. – Я пришел по делу. Думаю, что вы в курсе происходящих событий.  
– Событий? Хм, по-моему, беда в том, что событий нет. Что и беспокоит тебя, не так ли?  
– Я не понимаю отказа. Почему они не хотят попробовать?   
– Теория мультипространств, – пояснил старик, хмыкнув. – Я занимался этим вопросом, не могу сказать, что успешно, доказательств того, что возникновение той или иной реальности неизбежно вызывает уничтожение другой – нет.  
– Джеймс Кирк сказал, что вы говорили о каких-то иных альтернативных реальностях и это послужило одной из причин отказа. Но разве наличие этих реальностей не есть доказательство того, что ничего подобного не происходит, что теория мультипространств не верна? Вы здесь, а ваш мир… где-то там.  
Старик пожал плечами.  
– Вулканская академия наук требует гарантий. Они не желают рисковать.  
– А люди?   
– Люди… да, земляне более открыты к новым идеям, но…  
– Это не их планета погибла! – Спок осекся, понимая, что допустил эмоциональное высказывание. – Извините.  
– Не стоит извиняться за свои чувства, Спок, – сказал старик.  
Молодой вулканец закрыл глаза, соединил кончики пальцев вместе. Как нелепо. Но гнев заполнял его, гнев и ненависть.  
Старик вздохнул. Он понимал насколько трудно взять под контроль разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Иногда это было не нужно делать, следовало отпустить их на волю, высказать вслух, донести до Вселенной или хотя бы окружающих, поскольку Вселенной-то как раз нет дела до чьих-либо эмоций. Но в данном случае Спок отчетливо чувствовал, что его молодой собеседник идет по тонкому льду, что неверный шаг, неверное направление мыслей и чувств столкнет лавину, которая пройдет сквозь него и оставит позади себя руины.  
– Спок… Эмоции, которые наполняют тебя – неконструктивны. Обида – это самое нелепое чувство. А обида на судьбу это вдвойне нелепо. Случилось то, что случилось. Это надо принять.   
– Я знаю. И я принимаю, но сейчас появился шанс. Я не собираюсь создавать новые реальности, я хочу изменить то, что случилось. В этой, своей собственной реальности. Вы читали наш отчет о планете Хранителя Вечности? Мы столкнулись…  
Улыбка тронула губы старика.  
– Я читал, – прервал Спока посол. – Хотя мне не нужно было читать ваш отчет, если только из любопытства… я сам был в прошлом Земли, и когда речь зашла о планете Хранителя я предоставил имеющуюся у меня информацию. Учитывая то, что в нашей реальности было несколько попыток использовать портал, чтобы изменить историческую линию Земли, то решение о закрытии планеты здесь – выглядит совершенно логично.  
– И что вы об этом думаете?   
– Я не слишком беспристрастный судья в этом вопросе. Я не могу не считать себя ответственным за действия Неро. И если бы я мог, я бы в первую очередь попытался помочь себе – исполнить миссию так, как планировалось, не допустить взрыва Хобуса, следовательно, не допустить гибели Ромула.  
– Но именно эти действия бы и уничтожили нашу реальность. Разве нет?  
– Кто знает? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Спок. – Но ты прав, подобное слишком рискованно. И я мог бы потерпеть неудачу снова. Нужно искать иной способ.  
Они помолчали, потом посол сказал:  
– Я много думал обо всем этом, о временных линиях, предопределенности судьбы… Ты спрашиваешь об иных реальностях… есть еще одна версия реальности, в которой я погиб в возрасте 7 лет, когда проходил Кхас-Ваан. Я смог исправить эту линию событий, я помог сам себе и получил шанс прожить свою жизнь, и теперь я задаю себе вопрос – а была ли та реальность, в которую я вернулся, моей?   
– Как вам это удалось?  
– С помощью того же портала Хранителя Вечности.  
– То есть еще одна реальность? Кроме вашей, моей и Зеркальной вселенной?  
– Видимо да. Зеркальная вселенная… это мы так ее назвали, но мы многого не знаем о ней, не думаю что все события там аналогичны нашим, но со знаком минус. Все эти плюсы, минусы – все зависит от точки отсчета. Кроме того, по данным, полученным мною из неофициального источника, я знаю, что действия моего капитана в Зеркальной Вселенной изменили и ее реальность.  
– Вы рассказали об этом?  
– Да. Я предоставил всю имеющуюся у меня информацию по этому вопросу.   
– Но ответ все равно – нет!  
– Да, это так, – подтвердил посол.  
– Но вы бы рискнули? – спросил молодой Спок.  
– Изменить реальность? Да, – сказал старый Спок. – Определенно.  
– Я тоже хочу рискнуть!  
– Что же тебя останавливает?  
Молодой вулканец уставился на старого полным изумлением взглядом.  
– Но планета закрыта. Ни один звездолет не посмеет… – он умолк под (неужели насмешливым?) взглядом своей старшей версии.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Спок. – Я не могу просить о таком капитана, это неприемлемо, по…  
– Да, да по этическим соображениям и поставит под угрозу его, да и твое будущее, и всех, кто примет участие в этом деле, в случае неудачи, разумеется, в случае же удачи…  
– Победителей не судят?   
– Так говорят земляне, – ответил старый Спок. – И знаешь, мой юный друг, открою тебе истину – они лгут. Победителей судят и еще как… но я не это имел в виду. Я не знаю, как в вашем мире, но в моем Звездный Флот в некоторых вопросах отличался редкостной скрытностью. Так, например, мы ничего не знали о некой Временной холодной войне, с которой имел дело капитан Арчер. О… я вижу по твоему лицу, что ты тоже не в курсе, что ж, это и к лучшему. Так вот, не зная того, что было уже известно кое-кому, мы зачастую были вынуждены импровизировать. Расчеты не так уж и сложны, хотя и держатся в тайне. Звездный Флот наложил на их три уровня секретности, но это не отменяет того, что…  
Молодой Спок сдвинул брови. Может быть приход сюда ошибка? Старик говорит загадками, и словно подводит его к какому-то выводу. Зачем? Неужели нельзя сказать просто и понятно, что он имеет в виду? Неужели это длительная жизнь среди землян так повлияла на него, неужели это то, что ждет и его?  
Спок осознал, что посол умолк, пережидая поток мыслей своего визави.  
– Есть иной способ путешествовать во времени, – сказал старик, так, как и хотелось Споку – просто и понятно.

3.  
Дверь камеры бесшумно отворилась. Спок встал на ноги, загораживая сидящего у стены Джима.   
Вошедший клингон злорадно хмыкнул. Все идет так, как и задумано.  
– Ну, ты, вулканец, надумал говорить правду?   
– Я уже сказал вам все, что вы хотели знать, господин Кор, – ответил Спок. – И я ромуланец.  
– Эмиссар Кор, – рявкнул клингон.  
– Простите. Эмиссар Кор, почему вы нам не верите?  
– Потому что ты лжешь! Как вы оказались здесь?  
– Я уже объяснял, это не наша вина. Нас телепортировали сюда с телларитского судна. Мы с напарником ехали на Ригель IV на пассажирском судне, но у нас произошел конфликт с их торговым представителем.  
– Они нас обокрали! – сказал Джим, поднимаясь на ноги. – Это чистая правда! Ублюдки отобрали наше имущество… – он взглянул на Спока.  
– Груз радужных камней с Цесты… – продолжил немедленно вулканец.  
– И сбросили нас на вашу базу, мимо которой летели, – закончил Кирк и зло сплюнул.  
– Предполагаю, что им показалось, что это удачная шутка, – заметил Спок с тревогой поглядывая на Джима, который хоть и стоял на ногах, но однозначно был не в лучшей форме.  
– Да, да, – ответил Кор и прищурился. – Я слышал вашу сказку.  
Внезапно он подскочил к Джиму и схватил его за грудки.  
– А что вы скажете на то, что мы нашли ионный след этого корабля?!  
– Ну вот, – крикнул Кирк, пытаясь освободиться, – мы же говорили!  
– Да! Но это след имеет сигнатуру Звездного Флота!  
Кор пихнул пленника к стене и развернулся к Споку.  
– Придумайте другую историю! А еще лучше скажите правду, с какой целью вы оказались на секретной базе!  
– Да мы и говорим правду! – вскинулся Джим. – Если бы ты не был так туп, то понял бы, что теллариты – это вор на воре и вором погоняет, все знают, что они тащат все, что плохо лежит и стянуть двигатель с чужой ремонтной базы для них плевое дело!   
– Ну, ну… – Кор рассмеялся. – Поразмышляй-ка еще, человек. Что-то твоя версия мне не нравится. Что касается тебя, ромуланец, то, возможно, я тебе поверю, если ты дашь загнуться своему «напарнику» – Кор выделил последнее слово.  
Дверь за Кором закрылась и Спок подошел к Кирку, который стоял, держась рукой за стену.  
– Капитан, вам лучше лечь.  
– Тише ты, – отозвался Джим. – Не называй меня так. Как глупо вышло. Ведь был отличный шанс добраться до Неро. Зашибительный шанс.  
– Мне жаль, Джим, что не получилось.  
Джим вздрогнул всем телом, по обручу прокатилась волна огоньков.  
– Нужно что-нибудь придумать, Спок, не подыхать же теперь здесь.

 

«Придумать что-нибудь. Но что? – пронеслось у Спока в голове. – Сказать правду Кору? О том, что они вернулись в собственное прошлое, чтобы найти и остановить преступника, который в будущем совершит массовое убийство, разрушит его планету? Кто им поверит? И если поверят, то это не значит, что им предоставят свободу или того лучше помогут. Да клингоны исполнят какой-нибудь ритуальный танец за такой подарок! Признаться в том, что они пришли сюда из будущего – это подписать себе смертный приговор. В процессе исполнения которого из них постараются вытянуть всю имеющуюся информацию о событиях и технологиях будущего. Ну, а гибель Вулкана будет приятным бонусом».

 

– Черт…   
Спок поднял голову.  
Его друг стоял на коленях, сжимая руками голову. Лицо его было бледным, глаза закрыты. Огни на обруче скакали как сумасшедшие.  
– Джим, – Спок приблизился к капитану. Одна рука вулканца легла на затылок друга, другая коснулась щеки.  
– Не надо, – Джим отпрянул назад.   
– Я попробую снять боль. Только и всего.  
– Ничего, я потерплю, Спок. Ты лучше придумай, как свалить отсюда. Что-то мне в голову ничего не лезет.   
Он опять полузадушено простонал.  
– Нелогично отказываться от возможности избавиться от воздействия прибора.  
– Ты, правда, можешь?  
– Я не могу гарантировать, что это сработает, но почему бы не попробовать? Если не выйдет, то мы ничего не теряем.  
Джим покусал губы.  
– Нет. Они тогда сразу просекут, кто ты есть.  
– Ромуланцы тоже способны на контроль сознания, может быть не в такой мере как мы, но это не ухудшит ситуацию.  
«Я надеюсь», – подумал Спок.  
– Ох… вот гады…   
Джим откинулся к стене, тяжело дыша.  
Спок не стал вновь спрашивать согласия, а коснулся рукой его лица.  
– Мой разум к твоему…  
Вспышка боли поглотила их обоих.   
Возможно, ему удалось бы сделать то, что он хотел, поставить блок, отсекающий болевые рецепторы, но дверь камеры открылась, два клингонских стражника оттащили Спока от Кирка, пихнув его в противоположный угол камеры. Засияло силовое поле и разделило камеру на две части.  
– Ну, точно – это вулканец! Только они могут копаться в чужих мозгах, – сказал один из клингонов.  
– Слышь, ты, за дураков нас держишь? Знаем мы ваши штучки. Лучше скажи правду Кору, пока твой приятель не спятил, понял?

 

Боль из дергающей стала глухой и тусклой, видимо программа предоставила ему небольшую передышку.   
– Ты опять мне соврал, – сказал Кирк. – Не надо было этого делать.  
– Нет, Джим, я не лгал, ромуланцы владеют ментальными техниками. Хотя, согласен, процент ромуланцев способных на подобный контакт не слишком высок.   
– И почти все служат в их разведке. Ладно, проехали.   
Кирк закрыл глаза, поняв, что раскручивает в голове нить событий в обратную сторону и это каким-то образом отвлекает его от ожидания очередного болевого удара.

 

После визита на Вулкан, Спок попросил капитана о разговоре наедине.  
– Признаюсь, идею подал старший Спок, – сказал первый офицер, – но расчеты произвел я. Новая формула смешивания вещества и антивещества позволит нам использовать скорость на грани трансварпа. Это будет прорыв в исследованиях дальних миров. Расход энергии колоссальный, но при удачном исходе, преимущества практически мгновенного перемещения, трудно переоценить.  
Кирк постарался вникнуть в идею самым тщательным образом.  
Вот именно что постарался. Трансварповая физика была не его конек. Все что он мог – это покивать с умным видом и предложить отправить запрос в штаб Звездного Флота о разрешении на полевые испытания.  
И это разрешение они получили по экстренному каналу буквально через 6 часов. Звездный Флот дал добро. Да какое там «добро»! Пяток адмиралов готовы были лично явиться на «Энтерпрайза» только бы принять участие в испытаниях. Еле удалось от них отвертеться.  
Впрочем и девяносто процентов экипажа было оставлено на Звездной базе 14.   
Кирк был согласен рискнуть кораблем, но не людьми.

 

– Не нравится мне это, – заявил Скотти, прослышав о новом задании Звездного Флота. – Надо бы все проверить.  
– Ну так проверь, – сказал Кирк. – Ты же у нас специалист по скоростям и все такое.  
– Я проверил, – Скотт дернул плечами. – На первый взгляд все верно.  
– А на второй?  
– На второй я скажу, что результат ускорения может быть иным. Мы подходим к границе отделяющей трехмерное пространство от четырехмерного, и я не поручусь, что мы не окажемся где-нибудь в завтрашнем дне.  
– М… Ты серьезно? А Спок что говорит?  
– Уверен, что все пройдет как надо. Звездный Флот, заслышав про такую скорость, совсем ополоумел, и скажу я вам, сэр, надо бы попридержать и их, и нашего вулканского молодца.   
Кирк улыбнулся.  
– Боишься остаться без работы, да, Скотти?  
– Не мелите чушь, капитан. Вот еще!  
– То есть, ты мне официально заявляешь, что эксперимент не продуман и мне следует известить Звездный Флот о том, что у моего главного инженера есть ряд существенных возражений? И что они очень сильно ошиблись, не пригласив на рассмотрение вопроса тебя?  
Скотт обиженно посопел.  
– Не… мистер Спок очень умный чело… хм, вулканец, что тот, что наш… но все-таки я бы не торопился.  
– Да или нет, Скотти?   
– Ну если вы так ставите вопрос… При минимуме экипажа, я бы рискнул. Мне тоже интересно, что получится если изменить формулу смешивания таким образом.  
Кирк потер руками лицо.  
Скотти не стал бы поднимать волну напрасно. Что-то видимо его насторожило. Да и у самого Кирка было какое-то не хорошее предчувствие. Но капитанские предчувствия и смутные опасения главного инженера не пришьешь к делу. Для отказа выполнять приказ Звездного Флота об испытаниях, на запрос о которых он же сам и подал рапорт, нужны были веские причины. Возможно ему не следовало подавать запрос так быстро? Но тут был свой резон. Кирк был рад, что Спок увлекся новым проектом, который мог хоть как-то компенсировать его разочарование от отказа Совета Федерации и вулканских властей от использования Хранителя Вечности. А разочарование было и очень сильное. Поэтому-то Кирк так и поспешил с рапортом…

 

Тупое давление на виски усилилось, быстро переходя в раздирающую боль. Джим вскочил на ноги, замотал головой, пытаясь движением снять спазм, хотелось содрать с себя этот чертов обруч, направить его самое сердце солнца, во вздымающие огненные вихри…  
Так, как он направил свой корабль.

 

Они вышли на позицию около звезды Эридана 40.  
В отсутствие основной планеты, орбиты T’Хут и Дельта Веги существенно изменились. Они дважды облетели систему, проверяя расчеты. Ледяные просторы Дельта Веги исчезли, планета переместилась ближе к солнцу. «Интересно, как поживают местные зубастые монстры? Надеюсь, они не передохли от жары», – подумал Кирк, вспоминая свое недолгое знакомство с суровой планетой. T’Хут полыхала проснувшимися вулканами. Небольшая планета теперь, без Вулкана, не имела шансов уцелеть, ее орбита сужалась и падение T’Хут на солнце был вопросом нескольких лет. Что ж, любоваться ее красотой теперь некому, а жизни там и не было. Дополнительную сложность для маневрирования представляли обломки самого Вулкана, уже вытянувшиеся по эллипсоидной орбите, создавая астероидный пояс. Только звезда и осталась в неизменности. Косматое белое солнце, с рвущими черноту космоса протуберанцами.

 

Кирк хмурясь смотрел на траекторию движения корабля, рассчитанную первым офицером. Инженерный отсек уже подготовил изменения в формуле смешивания, осталось дать команду и начать эксперимент. Где они окажутся, если все пройдет так, как надо? Вдруг в другой Галактике?  
– Мы готовы, капитан, – донесся голос главного инженера.  
– Сулу? – спросил Кирк.  
– Расчеты введены. Готовность один.  
– Вперед! – скомандовал Кирк, загоняя свои сомнения поглубже.  
Надсадно взревели двигатели, разгоняя корабль до немыслимой скорости, которая позволила бы скользнуть по самой границе гравитационного поля звезды и использовать его для дополнительного ускорения.  
Никаким сомнениям теперь места не было. Они должны это сделать.  
Несмотря на все амортизаторы, перегрузка вдавила людей в кресла.  
– Температура обшивки растет непропорционально!  
– Выброс солнечного вещества!  
– Повреждения на палубе семь…  
Сообщения поступали, множились, потом прекратились, экран залил сияющий свет, который сгустился, ощущение было такое словно «Энтерпрайз» несся в молочной белой пене, которая проникала сквозь многослойную обшивку корабля, вползала в помещения, сдавливала людей тяжестью.  
– Что… происхооооодииииит….  
– Спооооок…  
Джим не терял сознания, но все стало иным, каждый удар сердца длился несколько секунд, тело не повиновалось, перед глазами ветвились тени, заставляющие душу замирать в страхе.  
Внезапно все кончилось.   
Белый туман исчез, звезды вновь засияли на обзорном экране.  
Корабль затрясло.  
Кирк кинулся к месту рулевого, растолкал Сулу. Вместе они бросили корабль в крутой вираж уходя от столкновения с вынырнувшей из ниоткуда T’Хут.  
– Какого черта у вас там происходит? – взревел динамик голосом МакКоя.  
– Траектории движения планет изменились! – возглас Чехова резанул по ушам. – Такого не может быть!  
– Маневр уклонения! – крикнул Кирк. – Спок!  
Еще один пируэт. Привязные ремни удержали сидящих от полета через рубку. Кирка мотнуло в сторону, но он вцепился руками в поручни и сумел удержаться на ногах.  
Пояс астероидов исчез, тут же мелькнули заснеженные поля Дельта Веги.   
– Гасите скорость!  
Сулу понадобился весь имевшийся у него опыт пилотирования, чтобы избежать столкновения с препятствием.  
Чиркнув по границы атмосферы огромной планеты, которой тридцать секунд назад здесь не было и быть не могло, «Энтерпрайз» вырвался за пределы системы Эридана 40.  
Какого черта тут произошло? Это что? ВУЛКАН?  
Кирк кинулся к интеркому.  
– Скотти? Что с двигателями?  
– Варп-поле стабильно, я не знаю как так вышло, но похоже мы все-таки пробили четвертое измерение.  
– На орбите T’Хут есть корабли, – сообщил Павел Чехов. Глаза мальчишки сияли восторгом. – Капитан, это модели двадцатилетней давности!  
– Прочь отсюда, – скомандовал Кирк. – Немедленно! Полное радиомолчание.

 

4.  
– Джим! Что ты делаешь? Джим?!   
Если бы их разделяла твердая материальная преграда, Спок бы бил по ней пока не смог снести ее или не разбил бы себе руки. Так он мог только стоять у гудящего силового поля и смотреть, как его капитан внезапно подошел к стене камеры и ударился об нее головой.  
– Джим!  
Кирк сполз по стене, сжимая голову руками. Перед глазами мелькали яркие вспышки, каждая из которых отзывалась в голове. Мозг болезненно пульсировал в такт этим вспышкам, заставляя его мычать от боли.  
Когда огоньки на обруче погасли, он откинулся на спину, понимая, что находится уже на грани. Джим открыл и вновь закрыл глаза. Спок что-то говорил ему, но что именно Джим не мог понять. Перед глазами возникли знакомые очертания материков Вулкана – Нанам, Хан-Шир и Ксиртан. Спутать их с чем-то еще было сложно. Перед ними была погибшая планета – во всей своей мощи и красоте.  
Отсюда следовал неизбежный вывод – либо они оказались в каким-то ином измерении, иной Вселенной, либо они попали в прошлое. Возможно не такое уж и далекое прошлое, учитывая возглас Чехова.  
Как такое могло случиться?  
– Мистер Спок, поясните, что произошло?  
– Минутку капитан. Провожу анализ.  
Двери турболифта открылись и на мостик вошел, нет, вбежал, взъерошенный МакКой.  
Он оглядел работающих офицеров, живых и здоровых, и заметно расслабился.  
– Это и был ваш трансварп?  
– Нет, доктор, – повернулся к нему Спок. – Полагаю, что мои расчеты оказались неверны, мне жаль, капитан, но трансварповая скорость для нас все также недоступна, зато могу с уверенностью сказать, что произошло перемещение во времени. По моим расчетам мы оказались на двадцать семь лет назад, в прошлом.  
– Конкретней нельзя узнать? – спросил Кирк, мрачнея на глазах.  
– Шестьдесят три дня после гибели звездолета Кельвин, – ответил Спок. Голос его был ровен.  
– Четверть века?! – вскричал МакКой. – Ты хочешь сказать, что я сейчас где-то там, – доктор махнул в сторону, где по его прикидкам была Земля, – хожу в школу?  
– Я полагаю, мы не должны предпринимать каких-либо действий, которые повлекли бы для нас встречу с более молодыми версиями себя, – сказал Спок.  
– И куда мы летим? – МакКой прищурившись взглянул на экран, где проносились звездные полосы. – Что мы теперь будем делать? Это же… я даже не знаю, что и сказать!  
– Тогда лучше помолчите, – отозвался Спок.  
– Еще чего! – доктор обернулся к капитану: – Джим! Ты понимаешь, насколько опасным может быть подобный переход? Мы обязаны немедленно вернуться, ограничить контакты со всем, что только можно! Любое вмешательство чревато необратимыми последствиями, мы-то это знаем лучше других, испытали на собственных шкурах!  
– Боунз, не пыли. Мы все понимаем опасность. Нам еще повезло, что нас не засекли вулканские сторожевые посты.  
– Везение тут не причем, – тут же сказал Спок. – В наши, то есть в вулканские сенсоры, не встроены сканеры тахионных возмущений, поскольку Вулканская академия наук до недавнего времени полностью отвергала идею перемещений во времени. Наше появление, и последующий быстрый маневр, заняли всего несколько секунд.   
– Ну, может визуально нас и не засекли, но кто им помешает потом рассмотреть записи со станций наблюдений и увидеть нас? – спросил Кирк.  
– Никто, – отозвался Спок. – Но мы уже далеко от Вулкана, и с каждой минутой будем все дальше и дальше. – Так что определенная фора у нас есть.  
– Фора? – переспросил Джим. – Это для чего это?  
– Для анализа и новых расчетов, – отозвался Спок.  
Кирк побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.   
– Сколько времени вам надо на расчеты?  
– Два часа сорок семь минут.  
– Хорошо. Занимайся только этим вопросом. И передайте всю информацию Скотту. Ухура, сбор доступных сведений. Сулу… Куда мы летим?  
– Прочь от Вулкана, сэр. Через двенадцать часов окажемся в нейтральной зоне.  
– Понятно. Ни курс, ни скорость пока не меняем. Чехов – анализ всех солнечных систем, где мы окажемся через… скажем, три часа – на предмет подходящей звезды. Что-то мне подсказывает, что она нам пригодится. Я у Скотти. Боунз, идем со мной.  
Когда они оказались в турболифте МакКой сказал:  
– Таких совпадений не бывает, Джим.  
Кирк не ответил.  
– Слышишь? Я говорю, что все это чертовски подозрительно. Нутром чую.  
– Слышу, – сказал Кирк. – Кроме нутра еще есть аргументы?  
МакКой дернул головой.  
– Откуда? Я доктор, а не физик-торетик. Спроси лучше у Скотти.  
– Я спрашивал. Он говорил, что такое возможно.  
– Ха! Ты полагаешь, что это случайность? Что мы вот так оказались именно здесь?  
– А чем это «здесь» отличается от другого «здесь»? – спросил Кирк.  
– Сам подумай.  
– Уже подумал.  
– Ну и?  
Кирк не ответил, так как двери турболифта распахнулись, и друзья шагнули в суету инженерного отсека. Кто-то лежал на полу, проверяя цепи, кто-то перекидывался инструментом, кто-то согнулся у компьютерных терминалов, а посреди этого упорядоченного хаоса царил Монтгомери Скотт, с бледной, покрытой потом физиономией.  
– А! Капитан! Я же говорил, что надо было все проверить! Это небывалое событие, Джим! Мы практически доказали зависимость четвертого измерения от скорости и гравитации, если выход из нашего трехмерного мира и возможен, то только так! Это открытие века! Двадцать семь лет! Ничего себе прыжочек! Но наши двигателя не приспособлены к полетам в четвертом измерении, то, что мы не развалились на части, это же чудо!  
– А тебе под силу повторить это чудо? Мы должны вернуться обратно. Спок занимается расчетами.  
– Ну, – протянул главный инженер, – мои малыши крепкие ребята, думаю еще разик вполне можно, но затем, затем мы должны будем разработать новый тип двигателя, мы говорим о постройке Машины Времени, Джим!  
Глаза инженера горели, на взгляд МакКоя, нездоровым энтузиазмом. Доктор хмыкнул.  
– Не думаю, что у такой машины есть будущее, – сказал он. – Что же будет с историей если каждый начнет шастать по временной линии меняя ее под свой вкус?  
– Кто говорит про изменения? – вскинулся Скотти. – Я про это и не думал! Я не хуже вас понимаю, чем это может грозить…  
Внезапно слова замерли у него на языке.  
– Да, кивнул Кирк. – Ты понял.   
– Нет, капитан, – губы Скотти побелели. – Нет. Вы этого не сделаете!  
– Не сделаю что?  
Скотти взглянул на МакКоя. Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Ну… не знаю… мне тут пришло в голову… вдруг вы захотите вернуться назад еще на пару лет и спасти несчастный Кельвин.  
– И уничтожить собственный мир? – голос Кирка был холоден.  
– Ну…  
– Хорошего же ты мнения о своем командире, – сказал Джим.  
– Нет, нет, вы не так меня поняли. Извините. Я как-то растерялся, – смущенно ответил Скотти.  
– Да, Джим тут у любого голова закружится от возможностей. Прикинь, можно махнуть в юрский период и поглазеть на динозавров! – воскликнул МакКой.  
– Боунз, ты свою наркоту давно проверял?  
– Что?  
– Такое ощущение, что ты что-то принял из неприкосновенных запасов.  
– На динозавров? – Скотти взглянул на доктора с уважением. – Э… я бы тоже не отказался. Слушайте, а если мы…  
– Так! Ну-ка, оба заткнулись! Вы что несете? Наша цель минимизировать наше присутствие здесь и вернуться домой. Желательно одним большим куском.  
– Да, да, капитан, извините, – замямлил Скотт, что-то я… да, вы правы. Наверное, лучше сообщить Звездному Флоту что эксперимент не удался. Если такая технология попадет в руки…  
– Жадные лапы, – любезно уточнил МакКой.  
– Какого-нибудь одержимого идеей мирового господства адмирала на подобии Маркуса, – продолжил Скотти озабоченно, – я даже боюсь представить, что будет.  
– Джин из бутылки выпущен. Сохранить подобное в тайне невозможно, – ответил на это Джим. – Ладно, господа. Давайте по порядку. Скотти, сделай все, чтобы мы были в самой лучшей форме и готовы к любым неожиданностям. 

 

– Что ты собираешься делать, Джим? – спросил МакКой, когда они снова зашли в турболифт.  
– Пятая палуба, – сказал Кирк. – Почему все уверены, что я буду что-то делать? Мы вернемся обратно, вот и все. Сообщать о результатах или нет – тоже не вопрос. Не думаю, что мы вправе утаивать это открытие. Да и ради чего? Не мы, так кто-то другой это обнаружит. Одно я не могу понять – зачем это понадобилось старику?  
– Понадобилось что?  
– Ну, навести нашего Спока на мысль о трансварпе.  
МакКой закатил глаза.  
– Джим! Я же говорю, таких совпадений не бывает! Эти Споки знали, что делали! Ты же не настолько наивен, чтобы не понимать, что будет дальше?  
– А что будет?  
– Ну расчетов обратного пути нам не будет. Я тебе гарантию даю – наш Спок попробует изменить временную линию и спасти свой Вулкан. Ты не был с ним тогда… там, на Земле в 1830 году, тогда, когда он терзался мыслями на тему, а не отказаться ли от поисков тебя или Беквита. Это читалось в его глазах. Нет, не пойми меня не правильно, я хорошо отношусь к Споку, но возможность спасти планету это перевесит всю его лояльность.  
– Боунз, я доверяю Споку. Насчет Вулкана… а ты что думаешь? Что если мы и впрямь сделаем что-нибудь такое, что убережет его планету? Мы спасем миллиарды жизней! Разве это не стоит риска?  
– Ты не серьезно, же, да? – растерянно спросил МакКой.  
– Еще не знаю, – отозвался Джим.

 

– Джим!  
Спок видел дьявольскую пляску огней на обруче, стянувшим голову его капитана, видел каким серым и измученным было его лицо до того, как глаза Джим закрылись и он повалился на пол в беспамятстве.  
По крайней мере он не чувствовал сейчас боли. Только бы спасительный обморок продолжался подольше.

 

Была ли иная возможность спасти Вулкан кроме той, что они избрали? – в который раз задавал себе вопрос Спок. Могли ли они полететь в будущее и заставить Совет Вулкана передумать, заставить их принять решение о передаче технологии красной материи ромуланцам поскорее? Тогда бы ее доставили к Хобусу вовремя, звезда бы не взорвалась и не поглотила бы Ромул.   
Сообщить о грядущей катастрофе ромуланскому Сенату? Ускорить отправку кораблей Звездного Флота? В случае если им поверят… но поверят ли? Спок лучше кого бы то ни было знал, насколько упертыми могли быть вулканцы. Старый Спок мог сказать тоже самое в отношении ромуланцев. Корабли Звездного Флота стартовали практически в момент гибели Хобуса и физически не могли достигнуть Ромула вовремя.  
Если бы им удалось кого-то убедить, иногда все-таки можно достучаться до самого упрямого политика если предоставить неопровержимые доказательства… было еще одно обстоятельство, которое сводило на нет все попытки изменить реальность и спасти Ромул. Если бы у Неро не было бы повода осуществлять свою месть, если бы он никогда не попадал в черную дыру, не возвращался бы в прошлое… если бы он не уничтожил Келвин… – то тогда их реальность бы и не возникла.  
Но раз уж она возникла…   
Реальность есть реальность – сейчас она наполнена чужими жизнями, которые имеют такое же право на существование, как и жители Вулкана.  
Поэтому-то они и не могли лететь в будущее и предотвращать гибель Ромула ТАМ. Ведь тогда Неро не вернется назад и не создаст их мир. Отсюда следовал единственный логичный выход – если что и можно попытаться сделать – то здесь, в их реальности, после того как погиб Кельвин, но до того, как взорвался Вулкан. Четверть века была в полном его распоряжении. Дело за малым. Найти Неро и…  
Убить его, если иного способа остановить не будет.  
Вопрос об этичности убийства в данном случае можно и не рассматривать. Что значит жизнь одного существа по сравнению с бесчисленным числом его невинных жертв?  
Да Спок бы разрядил в него фазер не задумываясь, с радостью!  
А вот другая этическая дилемма, несмотря на ее абсурдность, беспокоила Спока.   
Не беспокоила. Жгла его огнем.  
Старик говорил, чтобы он доверился своему капитану, чтобы рассказал всю правду до того, как решение будет принято.  
Но он не смог.  
Это было нелогично. Так рисковать. Интересы большинства важнее интересов меньшинства или одного. И если речь шла об обмане и потери доверия с одной стороны, между отдельно взятым капитаном космического корабля и его первым помощником, то с другой стояли все жители Вулкана, вся их цивилизация.  
Он избрал единственно верный путь – использовать вслепую и «Энтерпрайз», и его команду, и его капитана.  
Своего друга.  
Он не мог сделать по другому. Просто не мог. Риск был неприемлем. Кирк мог отказаться участвовать в этой затее, отказаться поставить под угрозу свое будущее, будущее своих людей, корабль… да мало ли по какой причине. Тот же пресловутый долг офицера Звездного Флота о неизменной честности в отношениях…  
Дело было сделано. Он оказался в прошлом. Теперь нужно найти Неро и решить проблему.  
Спок горько усмехнулся.  
МакКой бы сказал на это, что это нечистая вулканская совесть (если он вообще понимает о чем идет речь) заставляет его говорить «решить проблему» вместо «убить ромуланца».  
Да, за пару лет службы они неплохо узнали друг друга. И Спок представлял себе реакцию Джима, когда он узнает или догадается об обмане.

 

Спок пришел в каюту капитана, как и обещал, через два с половиной часа.  
– Входи, Спок, и скажи, что расчеты готовы.  
– Да, капитан, – ответил Спок. – Я ввел их в свою станцию на мостике.  
– Отличная работа, мистер Спок. – Я не сомневался, что ты не подведешь, – Кирк улыбнулся ему, но его улыбка померкла при виде выражения глаз Спока.  
– Что-нибудь не так?  
Не так было все.   
Спок знал, что лгать будет трудно. Вулканцы вообще не лгут. Если нет каких-то веских причин. Сейчас причины были.   
И его ложь была благом.  
Ведь благом же?  
Тогда откуда в его груди ощущение тоски и стыда?  
– Капитан, эти расчеты будут вам… доступны… через некоторое время.

 

5.  
И вновь в камеру вошли клингоны. Старый знакомец Кор и второй, кажется это был врач и по совместительству оператор сканера разума.  
Они склонились над Кирком, что-то вводя в программу обруча. Затем Кор похлопал капитана по щекам, заставляя того очнуться. Безуспешно.  
Второй клингон отвел руку Кора и Спок увидел в его ладони инъектор. Он наклонился над пленником, прижал аппарат к шее.  
Инъектор пшикнул, Джим застонал, открывая глаза.  
– То-то, – довольно сказал Кор. – Теперь не вырубишься. Наслаждайся процессом. Эй, ты, вулканец, – Кор обернулся к Споку. – Если надумаешь рассказать что-нибудь полезное, то сильно поможешь своему приятелю.

 

Кирк сидел на полу, Спок стоял около силового поля. Они смотрели друг на друга и вели безмолвный диалог.  
«Не вздумай открывать рот». Предупреждающе полыхнули синие глаза.  
«Я не могу это больше видеть»  
«Терпи. Я же терплю»  
«Это бессмысленно»  
«Да. Но что мы можем другое?»

 

Спок отступил на шаг, соединил кончики пальцев.   
Джим знал, что если бы Спок мог, то он с радостью поменялся с ним местами.   
Клингоны, без сомнений, тоже это знали.  
Поэтому каждый из них оказался на своем месте.  
Было похоже на то, что Кор уменьшил интенсивность болевых сигналов, да и введенное лекарство придало сил. Поэтому мысли вновь лениво зашевелились у Джима в голове.  
А ведь они могли добраться до Неро. Вполне так определенно могли. 

 

МакКой был прав, – сразу понял Кирк. – Твою мать, конечно, он тоже подозревал, что не так все просто с этим трансварпом… но подозревать и знать точно это две большие разницы.  
Он должен был чувствовать возмущение тем, что Спок вот так, за его спиной провернул свое дельце. Должен был. И чувствовал, да. Но не возмущение. Скорее это было какие-то глухое раздражение. Не гнев, в слепящей вспышке которого можно наворотить таких дел, что потом не разгребешь и за год. Именно что раздражение.  
Значит все впустую.   
Чтобы он не делал, как бы лояльно не относился к Споку – эта версия вулканца никогда не скажет ему: «я был и всегда буду твоим другом». Там, два года назад, в темной пещере Дельта Веги, его как будто коснулся краешек солнца. Прикосновение старика принесло сумбур эмоций, боль утраты, но и ощущение безграничной преданности, любви, понимания, заботы, восхищения – это был такой сплав чувств на которые Кирк думал что уж кто, кто, но вулканцы не способны. Но тот Спок был вулканец. И чувства были. Вполне реальные.  
Это было удивительно. Никто и никогда не говорил ему таких слов.  
Не то чтобы он ждал такого же отношения от этого Спока… Он и сам-то вряд ли был способен на подобное, но неужели он не заслужил хотя бы доверия?

 

– Что значит доступны? – спросил Джим то, что и должен был спросить. Ощущение было такое, что он получил роль в спектакле, где кто-то уже старательно прописал все его реплики и возможные реакции.  
– Я остаюсь, – лаконично сказал Спок. – Я хочу изменить историю. Я… найду Неро и убью его.  
Кирк прошелся по своей каюте, потом сел на стул. Пауза в разговоре с людьми обычно вызывает желание собеседника сказать что-то еще, повторить свои доводы.  
Вулканец на этот прием не среагировал. Он принял решение и не желал его обсуждать. Что Джим мог сделать в ответ? Грозить трибуналом? Попробуй докажи, что Спок знал к чему приведет эта петля вокруг солнца. И кто тогда рассчитает траекторию возврата? Это была теория Спока, все расчеты были его. Если напрячь мозги и привлечь к делу Скотти, возможно им бы удалось сделать это. Шанс решить уравнение был бы больше, если бы на борту был полный комплект ученых. Ах, да, есть еще Чехов! Парнишка на редкость умен, возможно он и Скотти справятся с задачей. А если нет?  
– Это шантаж, Спок, – сказал Джим. – Ты это понимаешь?  
– Мне все равно, – отозвался Спок. – Я должен это сделать.  
– Ты все заранее рассчитал, так? Трансварпа нет и не было? Ты и старик спланировали все заранее, – констатировал очевидное Джим. – Знаешь, а Боунз именно это и сказал. Я велел ему заткнуться. Я верил в то, что ты…– он запнулся.   
«Не предашь… Но не предашь кого? Землю? Звездный Флот? Меня?»  
А не предал бы я его? – засомневался Джим. Что было, если бы Спок сказал ему все до того, как они начали эксперимент? Согласился бы он или отказался?  
Ответ Кирку не понравился. Была высокая вероятность того, что он не дал бы согласия.  
– Мне очень жаль, капитан, – голос Спока внезапно охрип и вулканец эхом повторил его мысли: – Вы могли отказать, если бы я рассказал все. Трансварп это…  
– Приманка, – закончил Джим.   
Разве я не говорил ему, что не против попробовать? – продолжал размышлять Джим. – Но это было несколько месяцев назад. Спок вполне мог посчитать, что я способен передумать. Да и разговор был сумбурный. Никаких конкретных решений они не приняли.  
Ему хотелось сказать Споку об этом, но вместо этого Джим спросил:  
– Но почему убить? И где ты его собрался искать?

Спок сжал кулаки. Это было невероятно. Он был готов к шквалу обвинений, к упрекам и оскорблениям, но Джим говорит с ним не как с предателем, а как… с сообщником? Такого не может быть!  
– Раз уж мы тут оказались… – сказал Кирк, – глупо не использовать шанс… Но почему это время? Почему не два года назад, когда Неро взорвал Вулкан? Разве не правильней было бы помешать ему тогда? Ведь у нас почти получилось!  
– Нет, Джим, нельзя. Мы можем вновь потерпеть неудачу. Технологии корабля Неро на сто с лишним лет опережают наши. И мы не можем встретить сами себя в прошлом. Это было бы весьма… нестабильно для будущего. Старый Спок уверен в этом.  
– Ха! – сказал Джим. – Старик много в чем был уверен. – Например, в том, что мы с тобой будем друзьями до гроба. Но если ты откалываешь вот такие подлые шутки…  
Не надо было этого говорить. Спок таков, каков он есть. Правильней было бы замять эту тему. Но, досадуя на себя, Джим все же спросил:  
– Почему ты соврал?  
Спок вздохнул.  
– Я не буду оправдываться, капитан. Я принимаю все ваши упреки. Я… не мог рисковать. Это был мой единственный шанс оказаться в прошлом. Мне жаль, что я своими действиями оскорбил вас и поставил под удар… нашу дружбу, и ваше доброе отношение, я все это понимаю, но я бы сделал тоже самое снова.  
– Можно предупредить Звездный Флот об атаке Неро на Вулкан, предупредить Вулкан.  
– Нет. Это не выход. Нет гарантий, что нам поверят…  
– Да… – протянул Джим, возможно, ты прав… Вулканцы это упрямые бараны. И не только они.  
– Поверь, Джим, извините… поверьте капитан Кирк, – я и моя старшая версия исследовали все способы. Мы сошлись во мнении, что единственный способ предотвратить гибель планеты – это изъять из реальности Неро.  
– Изъять из реальности… – повторил Джим. Губы его исказила горькая улыбка. Это так вулканцы называют убийство? А его корабль? Что если его команда начнет мстить уже за гибель не только Ромула, но и своего лидера?   
– Полагаю, что они предпочтут вернуться на Ромул и прожить свои жизни там. Кроме того, возврат во времени рядом с черной дырой, которая формируется в момент прибытия Спока из будущего – невозможен. Гравитационные поля разорвут корабль. Мы и так были на пределе.  
– И что… часто в той Вселенной твой Спок проворачивал этот маневр?  
– Он – нет. Это была ваша прерогатива.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Джим. Спросил после паузы: – Ну и? Ты придумал как мы найдем Неро?

 

Огни на обруче замигали вновь. Сила ударов была ниже, но теперь они отдавались спазмами по всему телу. Кирк выгнулся, забился в конвульсиях, голова ударилась об пол. Потом все прошло, он встал и тут же согнулся от приступа рвоты.  
– Ощущение такое, что мне кто-то хорошенько дал по голове.  
– У вас симптомы сотрясения головного мозга, к… Джим, – сказал Спок.  
– Да, похоже на то… ну что ж, по крайней мере мы попробовали.  
– Джим… я должен вам сказать. Я благодарен вам за то, что вы решили мне помочь. Попытаться помочь Вулкану. Я прошу прощения за обман.  
– Да ладно… Я понимаю почему ты это сделал. Не хотел ставить меня перед выбором, да? Или долг и Звездный Флот или ты со своим Вулканом?  
– Джим… – Спок остановился, обдумывая стоит ли продолжать. Джим был не прав. О такой мотивировке своих действий он и не думал. Все что его заботило – цель, ради достижения которой можно пожертвовать всем. Мотивы, которые приписывал ему капитан, были отличным оправданием для его действий. Но лживым оправданием .  
А лжи в этой миссии было уже более, чем достаточно.  
– А знаешь… продолжил Джим… даже если это не так, я буду считать, что это правда. Мне все равно, почему ты это сделал. Я знаю, что ты хотел лучшего, хотел спасти свой народ. Я тоже хочу помочь… – он вздохнул. – Только не ври мне больше, ладно?

 

6.  
– Так что, ты сам видел этот корабль?  
Лицо телларита растянулось в пьяной ухмылке.  
– А то! Ты, землянин, и представить не можешь, что это было! Огромный, весь увешанный оружием, это самый страшный ужас, который только и может привидеться. А когда он стреляет, то уничтожает по планете за раз!  
– Брехня, – уверенно заявил Джим и отпил темно-коричневую жидкость из своего стакана. Он чуть обернулся, ища глазами Спока.   
Огненные лучи плясали на потолке зала, бросая на лица присутствующих разноцветные пятна. Видимо, это должно было заводить, как и разухабистая музыка, долбящая по мозгам.   
«Как это выносят вулканские уши?» – подумал Кирк.  
Это был тридцать четвертый порт и семнадцатый по счету бар, где они пытались найти следы Неро и его корабля. Большой транспортный узел, торговый центр трех систем Вулкана, Ригеля и Андоррии.  
– Ты меня называешь лжецом? – набычился телларит.  
– Ну, это ты же мне тут заливаешь насчет какого-то супер-корабля. Чтобы уничтожить планету, – музыка взревела новым ритмом и Кирк почти закричал, – нужно до хрена всякого оружия!   
Джим напружинился, ожидая активного продолжения событий, но собеседник смерил его презрительным взглядом и отвернулся.  
– Не веришь – не надо. Я знаю, что я видел.  
Позиция собеседника вызывала уважение. И интерес.  
– Эй, послушай, – Кирк подергал телларита за рукав. – Согласись, что насчет одного выстрела ты же преувеличиваешь!  
Тот не прореагировал.  
Кирк кивнул бармену, повторяя заказ в двойном размере.  
– Друг, дай я тебя угощу, – снова начал Джим. – Я же не слышал такого никогда… извини, не хотел обидеть.  
Телларит обернулся, взял стакан Кирка, вылил содержимое в свой и отхлебнул напиток.  
– Если хочешь послушать еще – гони бабло.  
– Что? – Кирк рассмеялся. – Я похож на придурка?  
– Ты похож на парня, которому до смерти надо знать все про этот корабль. И его экипаж, – многозначительно добавил телларит.  
– И сколько ты хочешь?  
– Пять полосок латины, дружок.  
– Латины? Это что такое?  
– Это средство платежа, применяемое в некоторых системах, – сказал подошедший к собеседникам Спок. – Пожалуй, я могу обеспечить вашу разговорчивость.  
Вулканец достал из кармана несколько блестящих брусочков и положил их на барную стойку.  
Телларит накрыл деньги рукой. Посмотрел внимательно на Кирка, убеждаясь в том, что вмешавшийся в разговор вулканец действует заодно с человеком, потом кивнул им обоим:  
– Идите за мной.  
– Ты где достал эту латину? – шепотом спросил Кирк у Спока. Впрочем «шепот» был условный – музыка ревела не хуже сирены красной тревоги.  
– Не сейчас, капитан, – ответил Спок.  
Телларит миновал барный зал, свернул в коридор, затем еще в один – с ковровым покрытием на полу, неожиданно яркого лимонного цвета, и рядом дверей. Все, как во всех прочих заведениях такого сорта.  
– Вот тут можно поговорить.   
Телларит вошел в небольшую комнату. Друзья последовали за ним. Дверь закрылась и наступила блаженная тишина.   
В комнате стоял широкий диван, стол и пара кресел.  
Телларит плюхнулся на диван, достал из кармана латину, рассматривая приобретение.  
– На вид нормальная, – сказал он. – Кстати, меня зовут Тенар.  
– Уверяю вас, это не подделка, – сказал Спок. – Процентное соотношение платины в нем соответствует всем требованиям. – Но за эти деньги мы хотели бы узнать все, что вы знаете о том корабле.  
– И команде, – вставил Кирк.  
– Вы получите больше. У меня есть кое-что еще, кроме слов. Что ж парни, я давно вас ждал.   
Тенар поколдовал с компьютерным терминалом стола и через минуту на его поверхности появился бокал с запотевшими краями. Жидкость, что плескалась в стеклянных гранях, была небесно-голубого цвета.  
– Ромуланский эль, – сказал Тенар. – Вам заказать? Угощаю.  
Надираться тут Кирк не планировал, поэтому сказал:  
– Пиво.  
– Рекомендую местное. Весьма крепкое, – сказал Тенар и отпил эль. Закрыл в блаженстве глаза.  
– Попробуйте аргелианский морс, капитан, – сказал Спок. – Предполагаю, что он вам понравится.  
– Морс так морс, – Джиму было все равно.  
– Мне воды, пожалуйста, – сказал Спок. – Что вы подразумеваете под словами «давно нас ждали»?  
– Ну… по квадранту ходят упорные слухи о том, что некие люди разыскивают пропавший корабль. А поскольку я и есть тот парень, который имеет информацию о нем, то получается, что именно вас я и поджидал. Если вам и впрямь нужна информация.  
– Нужна, – сказал Спок. – Будьте уверены. И то, что вы готовы дать сверх нее.  
– О, вулканец, не сомневайся, мне есть что рассказать. Капитан? – вдруг спросил он Кирка. – Можно узнать какого корабля?  
– Зачем это? – спросил Кирк.  
– Ну, мало-ли… вдруг вы ребята из какой-нибудь военной конторы, которой сколько не расскажи, все мало.  
– Нет, – ответил Спок. – Мы не военные.  
– И зачем вам этот корабль?  
– Эта посудина, – сказал Кирк, – перехватила у нас один груз. И мы намереваемся его вернуть. Но не хотелось бы нарваться на противника значительно сильнее себя. Да и надо бы его сначала найти.  
– Угу, – сказал Тенар и вновь отпил эль. Появились и другие напитки.  
Телларит посмотрел, как Кирк пробует на вкус свой, рубинового цвета, потом перевел взгляд на вулканца.  
– Посудина значит… ну-ну… мне-то плевать зачем он вам, но посчитаться с ним вам вряд ли удастся… – Тенар предостерегающее поднял руку, заметив на лице вулканца неодобрение столь длинным вступлением, и продолжил: – Дело было так. Мы летели на грузовозе «Метель» с товаром для Барида 4. Везли руду, ну и еще кое-что по мелочи. «Метель» корабль старый, но надежный, чудо как хорош. Набирает 4 варпа, всего на двух кристаллах… гхым… но главное у него есть буровое оборудование. Прежний владелец занимался разработкой астероидов. Ну вот мы тоже иногда, если есть возможность… и место в трюме. Ну, вы понимаете.  
Кирк кивнул.   
Не понятного тут ничего не было. Если по пути попался бесхозный астероид, почему бы его не проверить на наличие ценных элементов? Ну, а затем поработать с ним. Беда в том, что в данном секторе космоса каждый астероид уже кому-нибудь да принадлежал. А, значит, нужна была лицензия от владельца на поиск и разработку, и все такое прочее.  
С другой стороны космос огромен, и, как известно, если вас не схватили за руку в процессе кражи – вором вас назвать затруднительно.  
– Так что случилось?  
– Зависли мы в астероидном поле между первой и второй планетой в системе Денари. Там попадается кацит, который на Бариде 4 весьма в цене, и только приступили к работе, как из варпа вывалился этот самый корабль. Этот жуткий ужас, этот…  
– Можно поконкретней? – перебил, набиравший цветистость, поток слов Спок.  
– Гхым, – Тенар дернул пятаком, но видимо вспомнил о латине и продолжил:  
– Это было нечто огромное. Варп-двигатели, какие-то острые пики по всему корпусу. Как дикобраз. И уверяю вас, каждая его игла могла стрелять! Они не сразу нас заметили, а принялись расстреливать астероиды. Пух – и нету, одна пыль. Потом, раз – и транспортным лучом всю пыль к себе. Очень удобно. Не знаю, может в силовую установку это закачивали, может прицелы проверяли. А может трюмы чужим добром наполняли.  
– Скажите, – перебил телларита Спок. – А вы не фиксировали никаких подпространственных аномалий в момент выхода этого судна из варпа?  
Тенар задумался. Потом сказал:  
– Вулканец, я не могу ответить, мы ничего специально не сканировали… но сейчас я вспоминаю, что мне показалось, что было что-то еще, вспышка светового излучения что ли… Нет, не могу сказать. Мне продолжать?  
– Без сомнения, – кивнул Спок.  
– Угу. Ну вот, мы сидим за одним астероидом смотрим на чужака и прикидываем, как бы нам убраться оттуда. Потому что мы сначала решили, что корабль-то денарский. Но они нас заметили и вызвали на связь.   
Телларит приложился к бокалу и сделал хороший глоток.  
– Оказалось, что это ромулане. Был там один… татуированный, как последний зентанец.  
«Зантанец? Это кто такие? Даже не слышал», – подумал Кирк.  
– Ну, они нам сказали убираться немедленно из системы. А мы не могли. У нас оборудование на астероиде оставалось. Не могли же мы бросить свое добро. Ну и парочка операторов. Тоже жалко. Хотя скажу я, вам, никчемные работники. Мда…  
– И что дальше? Куда полетел корабль?  
– Экий ты торопыга, а еще вулканец, – упрекнул Спока Тенар. Я только начал рассказ-то… Ты что думаешь Тенар какой-то жулик и взял с тебя пять полосок латины за ерунду? Нееет, я честный бизнесмен!  
Спок переглянулся с Кирком и, повинуясь взгляду капитана, чуть сдержанно улыбнулся:  
– Ну что вы, господин Тенар, – мы не сомневаемся, что заключили выгодную сделку.  
– Так вот, мы значит им объясняем, что не можем вот прямо сейчас, и что нам нужно время. И этот ромуланец вдруг стал смеяться. Сбрендил видать. Кричал, что, мол, время это все, что у них есть. Потом к нему подошел другой ромуланец, сказал что-то капитану на ухо. У них там на борту какие-то свои терки были. Не мятеж, но что-то близкое к тому. Они прервали связь. Мы стали собирать манатки, чтобы дунуть под защиту денарских сторожевых роботов. Зря, что ли я платил за свой охранный договор, опять же расход.   
«Прикольный расклад, – отметил Джим. – Заплатили за охрану и тягают их же астероиды. Впрочем это не наше дело».  
Телларит вновь склонился к своему бокалу, обнаружил, что остался только один глоток, расправился с ним и заказал еще.  
Кирк и Спок терпеливо ждали.  
– С этого корабля стартовал небольшой шаттл. Но далеко не улетел. Этот же корабль его и расстрелял. Так что его вооружение мы хорошо рассмотрели. Обломки шаттла значит кувыркаются мимо, плюс тела… фу… а мы сидим, как либсы под метлой, и наблюдаем, что там этот корабль дальше делает. Так как в любой момент они могут про нас вспомнить и, как мы понимаем, против него шансов-то у нас то нет. И вот когда мы уже прочитали по второму разу все молитвы, вдруг появляется клингонская «хищная птица». Прямо из ниоткуда. Я знал, что ромулане такое умеют выделывать, оказывается теперь и клингоны с плащами невидимости летают. Ну они между собой видимо переговаривались, мы не стали подслушивать, хотелось поскорее свалить пока нас не заметили клингоны. Но только мы уже почти запустили движок, как к клингонам подвалила подмога. Штук десять этих «хищных птичек».  
– А что делают клингоны в этом секторе? – спросил Кирк. – Это же не их территория.  
– Ха! – ответил Тенар. – Что ты за капитан если не знаешь… Как тебя вообще зовут?  
– Его зовут, Джим, – отозвался Спок. – Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста.  
– Ты меня еще учить будешь… – пробурчал Тенар. Затем вспомнив аналог земной поговорки о всегда правом клиенте, продолжил: – Ладно… специально для вас. Клингоны сидят в засаде и ждут, пока какой-нибудь честный работяга, вроде меня, не наберет полный трюм минералов.  
Кирк постарался не засмеяться при словах «честный работяга».  
Тенар же продолжал посвящать Кирка в тонкости клингонских торговых операций:  
– Потом окружают его, своими этими птицами войны и все… хочешь жить – отдавай руду. Иногда они платят. Нет, не те, кто посовестливей, а кто поумней. Не подроешься. Типа продали товар по минимальной цене, ввиду того, что торопились куда-то там… Мдя. – Тенар икнул, очевидно, не понаслышке знакомый с клингонскими бизнесменами, потом сказал с ноткой печали в голосе: – Клингоны в этом секторе давно пошаливают.   
Клингоны никогда не вызывали у Кирка большой симпатии, а после ловли Хана в их пространстве ему и вовсе не хотелось с ними пересекаться…  
– Клингоны, – задумчиво сказал Спок. – Это многое объясняет.  
– Мы то думали, что сейчас клингонам придет каюк, так как видели на что способен был этот корабль. Но нет, ромулане как-то вяло огрызались, как я понял клингоны взяли корабль на абордаж. Ну что ж, – тут тот капитан сам виноват. Расстрелял сам же часть своей команды. В итоге все корабли вместе свалили из системы.  
– То есть клингоны победили этого ромуланца?  
– Похоже на то.  
– И куда они полетели?  
– О, а вот это и стоит пять полосок латины.   
Тенар достал из кармана небольшой кристалл.  
– Это запись со сканеров «Метели», они автоматически включились после того, как мы запустили двигателя. Ваш приз – запись разговоров между клингонскими кораблями.  
Кирк взял кристалл, покрутил в пальцах.  
Ну что ж, сделка оказалась выгодной. Он взглянул на Спока и вдруг понял, что вулканцу так не казалось.  
– Откуда нам знать, что вы говорите правду? – спросил Спок.  
– Засунь кристалл в приемник и узнаешь.   
– В любой другой раз я бы так и сделал, – сказал Спок. – Но сейчас ставки слишком высоки.  
Кирк с легким беспокойством взглянул на своего первого офицера. Он не совсем понимал, куда клонит Спок.  
– Я должен знать ваши мысли, – сказал Спок и встал.  
Тенар взвизгнул и бросился к двери, налетев по дороге на Кирка.   
Капитан «Энтерпрайза» толкнул Тенара к вулканцу. Это было скорее инстинктивное движение, чем расчет или заранее спланированная акция. Кирк не сразу сообразил, что имел в виду Спок, впрочем долго гадать ему не пришлось.  
Рука вулканца легла на шею телларита.  
Первой мыслью Джима было помешать Споку. Как-то оно выходило не слишком хорошо. Впрочем, в этой миссии все было не слишком хорошо.  
Спок придержал Тенара, не дав ему упасть на пол, и подтащил обмякшее тело к дивану.  
– Спок, – негромко позвал его Кирк.  
Вулканец не оглянулся, вместо этого он коснулся пальцами лица Тенара.  
Кирк мысленно выругался, но теперь хватать своего первого офицера за руки или как-то мешать ему было поздно, да и бессмысленно. Раз уж они взялись за подобное дело вместе, то…  
То что?  
Если он согласился на соучастие в убийстве, то об этичности копания в чужих мозгах можно забыть?  
Но он не соглашался.   
Технически.  
Или соглашался?  
Что стоит за фразой, к которой они пришли в итоге: «Найдем Неро, потом подумаем, что делать дальше»?  
– Он не лгал, – сказал Спок минуту спустя. – Информация надежная.  
– Сваливаем отсюда, – бросил Кирк и повернулся к двери.

***

Монотонное гудение силового поля мешало слышать, что говорил Джим. Спок скорее прочитал по губам, чем расслышал последнюю фразу: «Только не ври мне больше ладно?»  
– Не могу обещать вам этого, капитан, – сказал Спок, вглядываясь в бледное до синевы лицо Джима. – Если я скажу, что никогда больше не солгу вам – это будет ложь, – пояснил Спок свою мысль.  
Он не понял, слышит ли его капитан.   
Джим сидел с закрытыми глазами. Возможно, он задремал?  
Небольшая передышка была бы очень кстати.

7.  
– Джим, эй, капитан!  
– Да, Боунз?  
Голос Кирка был усталым. МакКой понял, что все его вопросы, вполне правомерные и по сути дела – не вопросы, а так, ковыряние в ране. Оправдать которое можно лишь желанием ее очистить.  
Они оказались в прошлом, своей ли волей, чужой, но то, что было – было реальностью. И с этим надо было жить. Первым порывом всех, и Джима в том числе, была мысль о том, что они должны вернуться обратно. И они могли. Но.  
Но Спок решил остаться. Один. В прошлом.  
Кирк не хотел оставлять его одного. Хотел ли Джим вернуть Вулкан?  
Само собой, что да! Пусть не так страстно, как Спок, но это трагедия коснулась всех землян, так или иначе. Никто не остался равнодушным. Практически никто. Но одно дело сочувствовать и помогать, другое взять на себя ответственность за изменение реальности. Надо было быть храбрецом и безумцем одновременно, чтобы задумать и провернуть такое.  
Или Джеймсом Ти Кирком.  
– Не хочешь поговорить? – все же спросил МакКой.  
– Хочу. Но нет времени.  
– Времени… Ха, времени теперь сколько угодно.  
Да уж, четверть века на исполнение их плана.  
МакКой надеялся, что это все же будет не так долго.  
Да, все они горячо одобряли спасение Вулкана, с одной стороны. С другой – боялись уничтожения собственного мира. С третьей… с третьей все до одного, включая МакКоя, радовались про себя, что не им принимать это решение. Сказать открыто НЕТ – никто не смог. Разве можно выступить против возможности спасения шести миллиардов вулканских жизней? У кого повернется язык и поднимется рука при голосовании против?  
Да и не было никакого голосования.  
Общее совещание было, да.  
Решение объявлено. Спросили – кто против? Таковых не нашлось. Все были потрясены открывшейся перспективой.  
Каждый думал про себя – допустим, Вулкан вернется. Как это изменит мою жизнь?  
Да, в общем-то никак – был ответ. Вновь появится возможность посещать эту планету, пользоваться научными разработками, преклоняться перед учением Сурака или относиться к нему скептично. Никто не представлял себе события со знаком минус.  
А кто представлял – готовы были принести эту жертву.  
Но потом, когда зашел разговор не о стратегии, а о тактике – все стало не таким однозначным.  
– Как вы не понимаете! – горячился МакКой. – Нельзя совершить доброе дело кровью. – Это неверное решение. Спок, надо придумать что-нибудь еще.  
– Что именно вы предлагаете, доктор?  
– Все что угодно, только не убийство. Джим, скажи же ему!  
Леонард видел, что Кирк еще не дал окончательного согласия. И видел, как нервничает Спок, и от этого последнего зрелища МакКою было вдвойне не по себе. Хотя МакКой понимал правоту Спока в какой-то мере.   
– Скотти, а ты что думаешь? – спросил МакКой.  
Главный инженер смущенно развел руками.  
– Учитывая превосходство вооружения корабля Неро… – начал было он, потом запнулся, но продолжил: – Дай-то Бог, чтобы у нас получилось то, что мы затеяли.   
– Меня что одного что ли, здесь смущает слово «убийство»? – спросил доктор.  
– Боунз… – Кирк поднял на него глаза. – Ты забываешь кое-что…   
МакКой нахмурился.  
– Мы уже убили Неро, – сказал Джим, – и МакКой увидел, как кивнул головой Спок. – Взорвали к чертовой матери его корабль и всех кто на нем был, – продолжил Джим. – Мы уже сделали это.  
И МакКой понял, что черта пересечена. Он не мог сразу понять, что сам чувствует по этому поводу. Как объяснить, что есть еще кое-что, кроме эффективного исполнения задачи? Ее цена.  
Но Джим снова удивил его.   
В конце этого сумасшедшего дня, после принципиального согласия спасти Вулкана, после фразы о том, что возможно найдется иной способ, главное отыскать Неро, а потом подумаем, что делать дальше, после того, как они битых три часа рассматривали возможности и анализировали варианты – где, когда, как и у кого можно добыть сведения о ромуланце, Кирк пришел к МакКою в лазарет, сел на диагностическую кровать.  
МакКой устроился в кресло, ожидая, что скажет Джим.  
Капитан молчал долго. Потом спросил.  
– А ты? Что думаешь насчет Вулкана? Только без дураков. Имеем мы право?  
Вот оно что… Джима беспокоил не Неро, судьба ромуланца была ему явно безразлична, а сам их план. Основа основ.  
– Это что-то изменит? Мое мнение? – спросил МакКой.  
– Нет, – ответил Джим.  
– Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты сомневаешься?  
– А ты?  
– Как можно не сомневаться, Боунз? Вдруг, то, что мы затеяли, обернется гибелью нашего мира?  
– Тогда не делай.  
– Но это значит мы упустим шанс спасти Вулкан. Ты же понимаешь… И что мне делать со Споком? Запереть на гауптвахте? Нет, правда, вот ты лично, что думаешь?  
МакКой поразмыслил еще немного.  
– Если откровенно – то ничего. Я… онемел от представившейся возможности. Как и все остальные…   
– Почему ты тогда возражал?  
– Против убийства? – уточнил МакКой.  
– Против… ну да… черт. Звучит погано. Я тоже не хочу никого убивать. Но я… мы все, нет, не буду обо всех. У меня немного другой взгляд на эти вещи, – закончил он свою сумбурную речь.  
– На жизнь человека, ты имеешь в виду?  
– Твою мать, Боунз! Как с тобой трудно! Зачем ты так?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал… Я ненавижу когда красивыми словами прикрывают то, что не является красивым.  
– Разве в красоте дело? Кто же скажет тебе, что война это красиво?  
– Ой, да сотни людей. Все превозносят героизм, самопожертвование, святую месть или что-то там еще… А по сути война мерзкое дело. Которому нет оправдания. Нет и все.  
– Ты не прав. Разве ты не имеешь право защищаться, когда на тебя нападают?  
– Злобные твари из дальнего космоса? – протянул с сарказмом МакКой. – Ну… тут да, соглашусь. Пожалуй, это единственная достойная причина вести войну. Но такое, друг мой, бывает редко. Обычно все происходит на чужой территории. Прошли, знаешь ли, времена, когда армии сражались в чистом поле стенка на стенку. Сейчас больше норовят закидать потенциального противника бомбами с самонаводящимся оружием, а то и вирусы выпустить или что там еще совершить в превентивных целях. Главное найти предлог поприличней.  
– В превентивных целях, – повторил Джим. – У тебя выпить есть?  
– Спрашиваешь, – улыбнулся МакКой. – Помнишь ромуланский эль?  
Джим вздохнул и доктору послышалась за этим вздохом грусть. Да, грусть, не разъедающая душу горечь, а именно светлая грусть. Память об Эдит, о том чего не стало, память о не небывшем.  
Но лишь на миг.  
Джим поднял бокал с искрящимся голубым напитком и сказал.   
– Ну, вот так и вышло… что ж… давай… поднимем… ромуланский эль за смерть ромуланца!  
И выпил залпом.  
– Ладно Боунс, я понял, что ты хотел сказать, – заговорил вдруг Джим. – Понял, и ты прав, насчет войн и все такое, но есть случаи, когда мораль должна отойти в сторону. Не могу сказать, что это правильно. Но это так и есть. И не сделать то, что нужно сделать, прикрываясь моралью – это неверный выбор. Нет ответа, понимаешь? Так же как и с Вулканом… Думаешь, мне хочется кого-то убивать? Несмотря на то, что я уже это делал и не раз. Может быть, мы придумаем что-то еще, может быть и нет, но самое главное не это. Я не знаю насчет Вулкана – можно или нет это делать. Что будет потом, когда мы вернемся… Хочешь правду? Я боюсь этого.  
МакКой потянулся к бутылке, чтобы налить по второму разу, но Джим покачал головой.  
– В другой раз, Боунз. Сейчас нужно найти способ отыскать Неро.  
Джим ушел, и МакКой все же налил себе вторую порцию.   
Он тянул сверкающую жидкость, растекавшуюся на языке огнем и наполнявшую тело легкой эйфорией, и думал о том, что он так и не объяснил почему именно он возражал. Он не мальчик, все доводы и споры насчет морали или цели, оправдывающей средства, для него откровением не были и быть не могли… но он видел много людей, заплативших за достижение цели слишком высокую цену. И не важно, какая была цель… это не оправдывало себя. Не для них. «Победителей». Цель да… она достигнута, но тот, кто это сделал – что насчет него? Потухшие глаза, улыбки без веселья, душа без любви, тело без жизни…  
Кто будет платить в этот раз по счету? Джим или Спок? Или они оба?  
«Хотя может быть я и не прав,– подумал доктор в который уже раз, – может быть все и обойдется. И к вулканцу я был несправедлив… если бы все прошло, как задумал Спок, то Джим бы не стоял перед выбором: Вулкан или их мир. Возможно ничего страшного и не случиться, но думать о подобном, сродни заглядыванию в бездну, в пустоту и темноту… в безвестный край, откуда нет возврата…»

8.  
Боль раздирала голову, дергала, доводила до сумасшествия. Хотелось только одного – прекратить это. Но введенное лекарство не позволяло отключиться. Говорить было нельзя. И дело не в Неро… черт бы с ним, сейчас бы он сдал весь их план с дорогой душой, только бы выключили эту штуку… но был еще «Энтерпрайз», прошедший мимо Рура Пенты на пределе действия транспортаторов, чтобы перекинуть его и Спока на станцию, крутящуюся вокруг планеты-тюрьмы. «Энтерпрайз» с тремя десятками человек, не способных защитить их корабль от эскадры «хищных птиц», которые устремятся по его следу, если таки они скажут кто они и откуда. Поэтому он и держался за историю с торговлей драгоценными камнями, которую Кор не желал принимать на веру.  
Кирк бродил по своей половинке камеры, уговаривая сам себя, что если бы речь шла только о Неро – он мог бы рассказать клингонам правду и эта гипотетическая возможность почему-то поддерживала его. Но сил оставалось все меньше и меньше.   
Он уже досконально изучил проклятый прибор, временами боль становилась глуше, но не прекращалась никогда, перед особо сильным ударом наступала пауза, а потом без предупреждения в голову словно забивали железный штырь, он кричал, не в силах справиться с болью, и было все равно, что думает про него Спок, не считает ли слабаком. Но по большей части это было тупое давление, сопровождающееся сильной болью. Ее можно было вытерпеть некоторое время, но она все длилась и длилась, и кончалось все тем же – он кричал, потом становилось немного легче, может быть, так работал прибор, а может организм стал сдавать и устраивать себе паузы, теряя, несмотря на препарат, чувствительность.  
Кирк прижался щекой к холодной стене камеры.  
Нет, это невыносимо. Злость затопила его и он с силой ударился головой об стену, потом еще раз, оглушения не было, но он и не чувствовал ничего, и это было настоящее блаженство. Кажется, Спок что-то кричал за силовой преградой, а Джим засмеялся, не обращая внимания на кровь, заливавшую ему лицо.  
Потом пришли клингоны, сбили его с ног, что впрочем сделать было нетрудно, и зафиксировали его руки и голову на полу камеры, так, чтобы он не мог навредить себе. Под затылок положили что-то мягкое.  
Умирать было жаль.   
Если бы они хотя бы сделали то, что собирались, было бы не так обидно, какой-то смысл, а так… чертов Спок, если бы не его дебильный план! Почему он должен умереть за Вулкан? Какое ему до него дело? Он это и сказал Споку, а тот в ответ вновь принялся просить прощения. Джим сказал бы куда именно ему идти со своими извинениями, но тут вновь заработал обруч и все померкло.

 

Спок сел на пол в своем углу, прислонился спиной к стене. Джим, наконец-то, затих, и Спок мог попробовать сделать кое-что. Это не сразу пришло ему в голову, он и не знал – получится или нет, но попробовать стоило. Вдруг на этой станции есть кто-то, способный поддаться его внушению? Он соединил кончики пальцев, сделал пять медленных вдохов. Так, тело расслаблено, только его разум бодрствует, раскидывает невидимые и не осязаемые волны пси-поля, их источник в его теле, сильный, хоть и невидимый, главное найти того, кто способен ответить. Тупое и равнодушное сознание стража на входе, какие-то проходы, двери, не являющиеся для него преградой, силовые поля, ангар, шаттлы, казарма, спящие солдаты, не отзывающиеся на его зов, Кор, потерявший корабль, раньше он командовал «Кейлисом», своим кораблем, именно он захватил Неро и его «Нараду». Почему же он теперь эмиссар на этой станции? Что это? Повышение или наказание? И Спок вдруг понимает, что знает ответ – что-то пошло не так, но у клингона есть шанс все исправить и вернуть свой корабль, если он склонит к сотрудничеству…   
Кого?  
Тут Спок понимает, что у него все получается, пусть ему и далеко до возможностей опытных вулканских специалистов, но он всегда знал, что его способности выше средних, только использовал их редко, лишь обязательные дисциплины по контролю разума, да и зачем ему экстрасенсорное восприятие на корабле, полном молодых землян, с их эмоциями, бьющими через край? Тут, наоборот, следует выстраивать защиту, укрывая себя метальными щитами. Но теперь… теперь ему нужны все возможности, что может предоставить ему вулканская половина его существа.  
Помещений на станции много: переборки, трубы, камбуз, их камера, соседние камеры, не пустые, кстати говоря, кто-то есть и там, бродит от стены к стене, спит, просыпается в кошмарах; лаборатории, полные странного оборудования.  
Так были верны их расчеты или нет? Может быть Неро где-то здесь?  
И снова Спок сканирует станцию, напрягая все силы: шлюзы, переходы, технические помещения, бесконечные коридоры, есть здесь хоть одно сознание, способное ответить ему, способное помочь?

 

Первую информацию они получили на регилианской ремонтной станции. Добыл ее главный инженер.  
Спок почти видел бегущего по «Энтерпрайз» главного инженера, двери раскрываются перед ним, Скотти, как называет его Кирк, буквально вламывается на мостик.  
– «Нарада»! Ремонтники говорят, что она достигает 12 варп! – выпаливает Скотти, а капитан и Спок с изумлением смотрят на главного инженера.  
Тот утирает со лба пот, пытается взять себя в руки.  
– Я слышал, как разговаривали техники, насчет нового ромуланского «шипастого» корабля «Нарада», что она разгоняется до 12 варп!  
Следующие две недели они перелетают с одной ремонтной станции на другую, из порта в порт, из бара в доки и снова в бары или базарные площадки, спрашивая, спрашивая и спрашивая – не видел ли кто… Скоро им уже рассказывают о подозрительной компании, которая ищет ромуланский корабль-призрак. Круг замыкается, но информация, полученная от Тенара, теперь ставит все на свои места. Расшифровка разговоров позволила установить, что клингоны отвели захваченный корабль к своей планете-тюрьме Рура Пента, планете из системы на окраины клингонской Империи. Окраины, весьма защищенной. Чтобы добыть новые сведения Кирк и Спок сменили униформу Звездного Флота на гражданскую одежду и отправились в диверсионную миссию.  
Несмотря на все аргументы МакКоя, робкие возражения Скотти и сомнение остальных.  
Рура Пента – огромный кусок льда с совершенно неприемлемой для проживания на поверхности температурой. Подземные же казематы защищает силовой купол. Соваться туда рано. А вот станция на орбите планеты была доступной. Они не знали, что именно на этой станции делается и собирались это узнать. И почти узнали. Это была не обычная сторожевая станция при планете-тюрьме. Эти функции она тоже выполняла, но, в основном, там велись секретные военные разработки. нового вооружения и оборудования для допросов.  
Спок чувствует, что при мысли о допросе невольно напрягается.   
Когда их схватили, Кор, поняв, что добром из пленников ничего не вытряхнуть, распорядился применить к Споку сканер разума.  
И если бы не отличное владение техниками контроля над собственным рассудком – то миссия могла закончиться, по сути, не начавшись. Но техника, рассчитанная на ромуланцев, спасовала перед вулканцем, впрочем, для человека она оказалась бесполезной. Но клингоны всегда были чертовски изобретательны…  
Спок чувствовал, что воспоминания затягивают его все глубже и глубже, что он начинает путать явь и прошлое, и он даже понимал почему так происходит – не из-за усталости, нет, невыносимо смотреть на то, как убивают его друга. Если бы они могли выйти из этой комнаты, воспользоваться транспортатором, а он должен быть есть у клингонов, все, что угодно было бы лучше, чем погибать здесь, вот так, а если Неро нет здесь, то, возможно, он внизу, на Рура Пента, где можно проникнуть за силовое поле, найти ромуланца, не дать погибнуть Джиму, позвать на помощь «Энтерпрайз», можно рискнуть если они будут одни на поверхности, вдали от сканеров, можно включить подкожный транспондер, и вызвать корабль. Минимальный риск – их подхватят и звезды сольются в лучи варп-прыжка… Спок вздрогнул. Последняя мысль была… не его!

Спок мгновенно оказался на ногах. Поле все также гудело, Джим лежал без движения, грудь его слабо вздымалась, и это означало, что капитан жив.  
По времени базы – четыре утра. Через пару часов все проснутся и все начнется по новой, вряд ли человеческий организм перенесет еще день беспрерывных мучений. Но что-то изменилось в окружающем мире. Где-то на границе своего пси – поля Спок зафиксировал две бешеные вспышки, две отнятые жизни, и комок ярости изменил свое место, Спок закрыл глаза. Что это? Еще один пленник, вырвавшийся на свободу? Сгусток энергии, полыхавший багровым, двигался в их сторону. Спок раскрыл сознание, призывая неведомое существо на помощь, обещая свою поддержку, умоляя того о том же самом. Еще одна отнятая жизнь уже почти здесь за дверью. Спок повернулся к двери камеры, ожидая ее открытия в первый раз за все время, что он здесь провел – не со страхом, а с надеждой.

9\.   
Дверь лязгнула, отойдя в сторону. Тень на пороге была наполнена скрытой мощью. Высокий, мускулистый чело… нет, это был не человек. Существо шагнуло в камеру, и Спок почувствовал, что его кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Свет упал на выпуклый лоб, покрытый сетью черных линий, оттенил острые уши, плотно сжатые губы.  
Пришелец уставился на Спока с не меньшим вниманием.  
– Вулканец? – хрипло спросил он.  
– Нет, – сказал Спок, мысленно благословляя свою вулканскую половину, позволившую ему ничем не выдать охватившие ему эмоции при виде заклятого врага, и просчитать варианты дальнейшего развития событий. – Я торговец с Ромула, – продолжил он. – Мы с напарником, – вулканец кивнул в сторону Кирка, – оказались здесь случайно. Весьма рад, что вы пришли нам на помощь. Могу я узнать, кто вы и что намерены делать?  
Неро перевел взгляд со Спока на растянутого на полу камеры человека.  
– Это кто? Землянин?  
Спок вышел из своей половины камеры в коридор, обогнул ромуланца, все еще стоявшего на пороге, отметив, что верно уловил смерть охранника в коридоре, прислушался – нет ли погони или каких-то иных подозрительных звуков, потом вернулся в их клетку, но в ту половину, где был Кирк. Присел рядом, посмотрел можно ли снять фиксаторы. И подумал о том, что упустил благоприятный момент завершить их миссию одним рубящим ударом. В основание черепа. Безболезненно и эффективно. Но… тогда возможно шанс выбраться с этой базы живыми будет утрачен. Если бы он был один…  
– Помоги, мне, – позвал Спок их освободителя. Вулканец уже разломал один из фиксаторов, державших левую руку капитана, и занялся устройством рядом с правой.  
– Ты не ответил! – сказал Неро требовательно.  
– Это так важно сейчас? – обернулся к нему Спок. – Он человек (отрицать очевидное было бы глупо и подозрительно), но он не с Земли.   
– Ты и впрямь можешь вызвать корабль? – спросил Неро.  
– Да, безусловно.  
– Зачем он тебе?  
– Кто?  
– Этот тип. Зачем тебе землянин?  
– Что значит зачем? Он мой напарник. И друг к тому же.  
Кирк открыл глаза, увидел Спока и хотел что-то сказать…  
– Молчите, – быстро шепнул ему Спок. – Кое-что изменилось, но только молчите. Хорошо?  
Кирк дернул головой, проверяя на прочность удерживающие его механизмы.  
– Давай быстрее! – голос Неро заставил вздрогнуть и Спока, и Кирка. Ромуланец бросил нервный взгляд в коридор.  
– Сейчас, я освобожу вас, Джим, – сказал Спок. – Потерпите.  
Спок дернул из всех сил, не обращая внимания на то, что полоска металла, удерживающая голову Джима, впивается ему в руки, раня их в кровь. По обручу забегали огоньки, и Спок, не дожидаясь неизбежного крика, не спрашивая разрешения, прижал к щеке Джима пальцы, отключая его сознание. Он закинул капитана себе на плечо и повернулся к ромуланцу.  
– Каков план?  
Неро подошел к Споку, помедлил немного, разглядывая землянина, потом отрывисто бросил, обращаясь к вулканцу.  
– Иди за мной.  
Они побежали по коридорам. Неро, судя по всему, знал куда идти, и Спок не удивился, когда они оказались в транспортном отсеке станции. Ромуланец одним ударом вырубил солдата, не ожидавшего нападения, Спок с Кирком на руках вскочил на телепортационную платформу.   
Неро хмыкнул. Его взгляд блуждал по транспортному отсеку.   
– Включай! – крикнул Спок.  
– Да, сейчас, – прошипел Неро, пиная какую-то панель в стене.  
Он отодвинул переборку и принялся кидать в сторону платформ одежду.  
Спок мысленно подосадовал на себя. Действительно, там, куда они отправлялись, без теплой одежды делать нечего. Вулканец ногами подгреб под себя все, что смог, а пальцы Неро уже бежали по панели управления, спустя пару секунд их спаситель с ворохом меховой одежды тоже вскочил на платформу. Транспортаторные лучи обхватили их сверкающим вихрем и унылый дизайн клингонской станции сменился стерильной белизной ледяной пустыни.  
Не менее унылое зрелище.  
Но Споку было не до любования пейзажем.  
Снег обжигал, легкие отказывались вдыхать разряженный воздух.  
– Вызывай свой корабль и одевайся! У нас два часа от силы… – сказал Неро, застегивая меховую шубу. Ромуланские уши уже скрыла мохнатая шапка.  
Спок понял, что совет дельный и активировал свой транспондер, а потом включил и транспондер капитана, сжав нужное место на предплечье.  
Одевать лежащего без сознания человека трудно. Руки не слушались, путались в ремнях и завязках. Спок чувствовал, что замерзает уже сам и не мог мысленно не сказать Неро спасибо, когда тот накинул ему на спину клингонский полушубок.  
Пять минут спустя все, что они успели прихватить с собой, было надето на их тела. А также намотано, обвязано и закреплено. Спок понимал, что экипировку нельзя считать удовлетворительной, но какое-то время они должны были продержаться. Особенно если не будут стоять тут у всех на виду.  
Спок огляделся. Впрочем, другое место, куда бы они могли переместиться, было на таком же «виду».  
Было ли верным сидеть и ждать когда вернувшийся «Энтерпрайз» подберет их? И не тратить зря силы?  
Ветер, что дул на равнине, пронизывал насквозь. У Неро было свое мнение.  
– Чего расселся? – спросил ромуланин. – Бери своего друга и шагай за мной.   
– Куда вы предлагаете идти?  
– Вон, видишь? – Неро указал рукой в мохнатой рукавице на какие-то ледяные наросты. – Там есть несколько расселин.  
– И как они нам помогут?  
– Там нет ветра. Давай, шевелись. Ты откуда сам?  
– Провинция Те-Риан, – быстро ответил Спок и тут же прикинул – не слишком ли быстро? Не выглядит ли это как заранее приготовленный ответ? Скрывая охватившее его беспокойство, он склонился к Кирку, проверил пульс. Огоньки заскакали по обручу и Джим тихо застонал, но в себя не пришел.  
Спок закинул на плечо, укутанное в меха тело капитана. Вулканская сила позволяла Споку перемещаться вслед за ромуланцем не отставая, но идти было неудобно, так как из-за двойного веса ноги то и дело продавливали наст.  
Снежная метель затирала их следы. Однако, Спок понимал, что надеяться на то, что это не позволит их найти – нелепо – никто не отменял поисковых сканеров. Как только их пропажа с базы будет обнаружена – у них будет максимум полчаса. Если сильно повезет, то час. Но Спок не верил в везение. Вот в то, что «Энтерпрайз» несется к ним на максимальном варпе – верил.  
Они доковыляли до торосов, получившихся от сближения ледяных плит, обогнули препятствие. Тут ветер, наконец, улегся и можно было немного передохнуть.  
– Сюда, – позвал Неро, забираясь вовнутрь прозрачных глыб. Несколько поворотов и ветер стих окончательно. Спок аккуратно уложил Джима на снег и огляделся. Их окружали стены изо льда. Над головой светилось белесое небо.  
Неро достал из кармана аэрозольный баллон и принялся распылять на стены и вертикально вверх струю бесцветной жидкости. Она застывала мгновенно, обволакивая их убежище тончайшей полимерной пленкой со стальным отливом.  
– Это закроет нас от клингонских сканеров, – сообщил Неро. – Не надолго, пока мощность не повысят. Лучше бы твоему кораблю прибыть побыстрее.  
– Он уже летит, – сказал Спок. – Весьма полезное устройство. Могу я узнать что это?  
Неро протянул ему баллон. Надписи на нем были на клингонском, которого Спок не знал. Если бы с ними была Ухура – то тогда, можно было бы узнать состав. Нет! Очень хорошо, что девушки не было с ними. Это все осложнило бы на порядок.  
Спок долгое время запрещал себе думать о ней, но сейчас мысли нахлынули, он вспомнил, как она рвалась в десант, напоминая о необходимости иметь под рукой того, кто понимает клингонский, раз уж они десантируются на клингонскую военную базу. Кирк категорически отказался брать с собой ее или кого-то еще. Капитан сказал, что перевести пару слов вполне может и трикодер, а связист нужен на корабле, чтобы следить за пространством и… тут Кирк улыбнулся своей знаменитой улыбкой, которая действовала на Ухуру, как красная тряпка на быка (выражение из лексикона доктора МакКоя) – не прозевать сигналы их транспондеров.  
Вулканец присел около Джима, проверяя его состояние.  
Паршивое было состояние.   
Обруч продолжал работать, посылая болевые сигналы капитану в голову, Спок не мог знать, сработала ли его защита, или все, что он добился – это то, что капитан лежит, не способный издать ни звука. Может быть он и впрямь без сознания, а может переживает молчаливую агонию?  
Споку хотелось еще раз войти в сознание Кирка, но рядом стоял Неро, который был далеко не идиот. Ромуланцы не практиковали мелдинг, по крайне мере не так, как вулканцы. Поскольку обе расы происходили из одного древнего корня, физиологических препятствий к нему не было, но Спок не знал, как отреагирует на подобное Неро. Решит, что Спок вулканец? С одной стороны это было бы даже хорошо…  
Спок понял, что внутри у него все стынет. Одно дело уверять Джима и всех прочих на борту, что то, что они собрались сделать – единственный логичный способ предотвратить катастрофу и совсем другое дело убить ничего не подозревающего о твоих планах напарника по побегу.  
– Поганая штука, – сказал Неро, заглядывая Споку через плечо. – Давно он с ней?  
– Почти сутки, – отозвался Спок.  
– Клингоны умеют пытать, – сказал Неро. В голосе ромуланца Спок услышал боль. Что было неудивительно. Если «Нараду» захватили, то с клингонскими приемами допросов и Неро, и его команда должны были познакомиться очень хорошо.  
– Провинция Те-Риан? – переспросил Неро, отходя от Спока на пару шагов. – И где именно там ты жил?  
– Дагонская долина. Небольшое поселение Инека рядом с горами. Спок закрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти рекламный туристический проспект, виденный лет семь назад у отца на столе. – У нас сельскохозяйственный регион, есть озеро, около семи тысяч жителей.  
– А, – сказал Неро, – знаю. Бывал там. – Как тебе обеды у Реминды?  
– Вы напрасно не верите мне, – сказал Спок. Ловушка была примитивной. – Я не знаю никакой Реминды и ее обедов.  
Неро кратко хохотнул. Он сел на корточки и прислонился спиной к ледяной стене.  
– Приходится быть острожным, – сказал он. – Не каждый день видишь ромуланца так нежно привязанного к какому-то там человеку.  
– Что вы имеете против людей? – спросил Спок.  
– Жадная грязная саранча, заполонившая космос, со всеми этими своими лживыми уверениями о мире и дружбе… бла-бла-бла… только и умеют. А когда доходит до настоящего дела… Тьфу! Ненавижу!  
– Возможно, какие-то наши обряды и привычки покажутся им отвратительными, – сказал Спок, надеясь, что его голос звучит нейтрально. Поскольку Неро смог уловить его ментальный призыв о помощи, значит следует быть предельно острожным.  
– Ты не знаешь то, что знаю я, – сказал Неро презрительно.   
– Охотно соглашусь, – сказал Спок, – я всего лишь торговец. А вы, судя по всему военный? Ваша семья имеет место в Сенате?  
– С чего ты взял? Нет… Сенат! Продажные суки… еще хуже людей или вулканцев. – Неро сверкнул на Спока глазами. – Вулканцы… да, вот где настоящее зло! Подпевалы этой Федерации, ничего не способные решить сами, думающие только о своих бесценных катрах, плюющие на всех, кто отличается от них!  
– Ваши слова удивляют меня, – сказал Спок. – Вы как-то агрессивно настроены ко всему миру… Кстати, я не знаю вашего имени. Но я рад, что вы пришли нам на помощь.  
– Да… пришел, только потому, что ты кое-что обещал мне…  
– И я исполню. Уверяю вас, корабль прилетит. Они не бросят нас здесь.  
Неро обвел глазами их ледяное укрытие. Постучал рукой о стену.  
– Сидим как крысы… и ждем. Бесит ждать!  
Он внезапно встал. Спок чувствовал, что ромуланца переполняют эмоции – красные, черные всполохи злобы, ярости и боли.  
«А он силен, – понял Спок. – Высокого роста, мускулист, молод. Справиться с ним будет не легко».  
Неро метался по их убежищу, как зверь в клетке.  
– Мое имя Неро, – сказал ромуланец. – И это все, что тебе нужно знать обо мне.  
– Как скажете, – сказал Спок в притворном равнодушии. – Мое имя Грейдок, – сообщил вулканец. Как я уже упоминал, я из провинции Те-Риан, четвертый сын в семье. Видов на наследство не было и я решил попробовать себя в торговле.   
– Лучше бы ты сидел на своей ферме, – сказал Неро. – Целее бы был. – Сколько тебе лет?  
– Двадцать девять, – ответил Спок.  
– Семья есть?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Неро.  
– Почему вас это интересует? – спросил Спок.   
– Да так, – протянул Неро. – Неважно.  
Спок знал ответ, понимал, насколько тяжела рана, нанесенная Неро смертью его мира, его жены и не рожденного сына, понимал умом. Сердцем нет.  
Спок еще раз прислушался к себе. Он не мог понять – что это? Эмоциональная бесчувственность? Идеал вулканских старцев? Или ему глубоко наплевать на Неро и его личную трагедию в свете того, что тот сделал? И как бы Споку не хотелось иного ответа – правда заключалась в последнем. Он понимал его горечь и боль, понимал, да… но ему было все равно.  
Лежащий на спине капитан внезапно зашевелился, пытаясь приподняться. Спок подскочил к нему, он не знал, понимает ли сейчас Джим где и с кем они оказались. Любое неосторожное слово, да даже если Кирк назовет Спока по имени, может выдать их и…  
Что и?  
Неро кинется на него, но тогда и он получит возможность…  
– Осторожней, Джим, – сказал Спок. – Мне не одни, – тихо добавил он. – Вам лучше? Нам помогли выбраться. Спок оглянулся на ромуланца. – Его зовут Неро, он помог нам сбежать.   
– Где мы? – спросил Кирк, обводя глазами их снежное убежище.  
– На Рура Пента, человек, – ответил Неро, внимательно рассматривая бледное лицо третьего участника побега.  
Джеймс Ти Кирк, легендарный капитан не менее легендарного «Энтерпрайза» в будущем был известной личностью. И Неро знал его. Да, с официальной информацией о Джеймсе Кирке он был знаком. Джим рассказывал Споку, что Неро узнал его, о чем и сказал Джиму, прежде чем попытался его убить.  
Но сейчас у легендарной личности была лучшая из возможных маскировок – молодость.  
– Где-то я тебя видел, – тем не менее сказал Неро.  
Кирк вскинул на него глаза.  
Спок напрягся, ожидая событий, не поддающихся контролю. Но ничего не случилось.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Джим спокойно, – говорят, что мы люди, все на одно лицо. – И давно мы тут? Ты послал сигнал? – обернулся он к Споку.  
– Да, – отозвался вулканец, раздумывая кинуться на Неро, удачно повернувшемуся к нему спиной, прямо сейчас или немного подождать? Джим начнет ему помогать, а в том состоянии, в котором находится капитан, вряд ли это разумно.  
Секунду спустя лицо Джима скривилось, он коснулся виска рукой.  
– Странно, – сказал он… – это штука перезапустилась и сейчас болит, как в самом начале. То есть пока терпимо.  
– Я бы на это сильно не рассчитывал, Джим, – сказал Спок. – Вам нужен врач и инженер, чтобы снять устройство.  
– Да, наверное… Так давно мы тут?  
– Сто двадцать три минуты, капитан, – быстро ответил Спок.  
Потом он задавал себе вопрос – сознательно или нет он назвал Джима «капитаном»?  
Неро отступил на шаг.  
– Капитан? – спросил он. – Капитан… Джим… Джеймс?  
Его взгляд переместился на Спока, глаза сощурились. Он как будто просчитывал вероятности, пытаясь прикинуть, может быть то, о чем он подумал, правдой или нет?  
– Джеймс Кирк и его вулканец… – договорить Неро не успел.  
Спок резким движением вскочил на ноги и тут же сделал выпад рукой, целя в ромуланское горло. Неро отпрянул в сторону   
– Лживый ублюдок! – дико взревел ромуланец и кинулся на Спока.  
Вулканец отбил удар, сам ударил в ответ. Подготовка Звездного Флота против природной физической силы.   
Тяжелая одежда сильно мешала, но не унимала жажды боя.  
Неро осыпал Спока площадной бранью, вулканец не отвечал, не логично тратить силы на ругань, когда нужно быть предельно внимательным.  
Они сорвали полимерную пленку, укрывающую их от сканеров, дважды сбили с ног пытающегося подняться Джима.  
Удар, выпад, блокировка, цель – колени, пах, горло. Спок не один раз пробовал попасть по корпусу, но накаченное тело шахтера не давало пробить мускульную защиту и нанести чувствительный удар. Сам же Неро бил не особо вникая в тактику, стараясь подавить противником скоростью и количеством ударов. Спок понимал, что ромуланец пытается свалить его на землю, учитывая то, что тот весит намного больше него самого, это дало бы Неро существенное преимущество.  
Сцепившись, они свалились на землю вместе, перекатились через Джима гигантским мохнатым шаром, вскочили на ноги одновременно и снова бросились друг на друга.  
Джиму удалось встать. Он вертел головой, стараясь не попасть под случайный удар. Нужно уловить подходящий момент, чтобы помочь Споку, но перед глазами мелькали силуэты в одинаковых меховых шубах, так что сразу и не разберешь – кому следует помогать. Но тут одна замотанная фигура поскользнулся на льду, нехорошо упала на спину, и Кирку увидел лицо вулканца. Он схватил валявшийся кусок льда и обрушил его на голову того, кто уже схватил упавшего Спока за горло. Удар был сильный, но не смертельный, Неро развернулся и Кирк понял, что летит в угол их пещерки, чтобы удариться о лед спиной. Но пары секунд Споку хватило для того чтобы подняться на ноги.  
Неро, забыв о Кирке, кинулся на Спока снова.  
Джим коснулся рукой ледяной стены. Ее сотрясала какая-то странная дрожь. Она шла извне, так, словно кто-то пер буром через лед.  
– Эй, вы! – закричал Джим. – Да, погодите вы оба!  
Ледяная стена зазмеилась трещинами, они множились, сплетаясь и причудливый узор, затем рассыпалась мелким крошевом, засыпав всех троих по колени.  
– Вот они! – заревел кто-то на клингонском.  
А потом…  
Потом был крик. В нем были бессилие и обида. Транспортные лучи закружились вокруг беглецов огненными струями, подхватывая, унося прочь от негостеприимной планеты и материализуя их на платформе «Энтерпрайз», тут же уходящего в варп-прыжок.  
– Неро на гауптвахту, – голос Спока – это было последнее, что услышал Джим, прежде чем голова, взорвавшаяся болью, снова кинула его в черноту беспамятства.

 

10.  
МакКой затаил дыхание, когда сверкающие вихри начали материализовывать на транспортной платформе три силуэта. Казалось, вместе с ними перенесся и воздух Рура Пенты, ледяной, наполненной снежной крошкой. Люди, замотанные в меха, были неотличимы друг от друга. Кто из них кто? Одна фигура сделала несколько шагов вперед, запнулась, но удержалась на ногах, шапка слетела с головы, и МакКой понял, что это Джим. Двое других скатились с платформы, сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Нет! Это были не объятия, а жестокая драка, прерванная транспортировкой и продолженная на борту «Энтерпрайз».  
Скотти, стоящий за терминалом транспортатора, растерянно взглянул на МакКоя, так как капитан, хоть и стоял на ногах, но, похоже, был на грани обморока.  
Доктор вскинул медицинский трикодер.  
– Джим! – он подскочил к Кирку, который резко согнулся и схватился руками за голову.  
– Охрану в транспортаторную, – крикнул главный инженер в интерком.   
Одна бесформенная фигура взгромоздилась на другую и принялась молотить по ней кулаками.  
Скотти бросился к дерущимся, сбил победителя на землю, тут же получил чувствительный удар и отлетел к терминалу транспортатора, гадая, кто его ударил – Спок или…?

МакКой попытался оторвать судорожно прижатые к голове руки Джима. Но тут же бросил это занятие, вновь схватился за медицинский трикодер.

В двери вбежали охранники с фазерами и немедленно наставили их на дерущихся.  
– Не двигаться! – раздался приказ.  
Спок вскочил на ноги, скинул с головы шапку. Скотти понял, что ударил его не Спок, а другой из сражающихся. Только кто это?  
Неро встал на ноги, обвел глазами транспортаторную, наполненную людьми и ненавистным вулканцем.   
– Мистер Спок? – начальник десанта опустил фазер.   
Две секунды. Вот все, что ему нужно. Пусть пристрелят, но он умрет не один! Неро прыгнул на Спока.  
Вулканец метнулся в сторону, задев МакКоя. Медсканер доктора полетел на пол. И тут же тесное помещение прорезал фазерный луч, поставленный на оглушение.  
– Неро на гауптвахту, – сказал Спок, осторожно обходя тело ромуланца.  
У МакКоя на языке вертелась тысяча вопросов, но капитан, которого он поддерживал, потерял сознание. Он упал бы с высоты своего роста, если бы Спок не помог МакКою осторожно уложить его на пол.  
– Медбригаду с носилками в транспортаторную, – рявкнул Маккой в коммуникатор. – Быстро!  
Охранники уже унесли оглушенного Неро.  
– Возьмите, доктор, – Спок протянул МакКою поднятый медсканер. – Вы можете ему помочь?  
МакКой продолжал сканировать пациента.  
– Нужно снять это устройство, – сказал Спок. – Оно причиняет боль.  
– Вот я бы нипочем не догадался, – пробормотал МакКой.  
– Вы должны знать, что ему вводили какой-то препарат, не позволяющий терять сознание. Возможно производное алтрексона.   
– Давно? – быстро спросил МакКой.  
– Семь часов двадцать восемь минут назад. Я полагаю, что его действие закончилось, но наверное вы должны об этом знать.  
– Наверное должен.  
Бригада медиков ворвалась в транспортаторную.  
МакКой и Спок вышли в коридор и направились следом за медицинской передвижкой.  
– И я дважды применял майнд-мелд с целью снять болевые ощущения, – продолжил Спок.  
– Господи Вседержитель! Еще и вулканское вуду на мою голову… Еще что-нибудь? Его избили?  
– Да, допрос клингонов был… весьма экстремальным. Мне очень жаль, – закончил Спок.  
МакКой взглянул на вулканца, но ничего не ответил. Леонард понимал, что Спок не может не чувствовать своей вины за то, что случилось, не важно, что Джим добровольно согласился на участие в этой миссии, но сейчас время бесед закончилось – его ждал пациент.

 

– Ну, дела, – сказал Скотти в опустевшей транспортаторной. – Это и был Неро?  
Киснер почесал в затылке.  
Свистнул интерком.  
– Мистер Скотт?   
Скотти закатил глаза. Голос Спока был ровен, как всегда.  
– Пройдите в лазарет. Доктору МакКою может потребоваться помощь с клингонским устройством.

 

Спок соединил кончики пальцев. Постоял так пару минут в коридоре, собираясь с мыслями.  
Первое – если кто и может помочь капитану, то это МакКой и Скотт. Для этого им сделано все, что возможно.  
Второе – следует узнать положение дел.   
Спок вызвал мостик, выслушал доклад Сулу о курсе («Нейтральная зона»), состоянии корабля (все системы работают в пределах заданных параметров), происшествиях (отсутствуют) и кивнул успокоено.  
Третье – нужно привести себя в порядок. Спок расстегнул меховой полушубок, покрутил его в руках. Оставить здесь в коридоре или унести в свою каюту? И что с остальной одеждой? Становилось жарко, и запах исходящий от шкур был ему неприятен.  
Он снял верхнюю одежду, сложил аккуратно в коридоре. Утилизаторы медотсека рассчитаны на большие объемы в отличие от каютных, так что оставить грязную одежду здесь вполне логично.  
Четвертое – следует считать, что миссия закончилась удовлетворительно, несмотря на состояние капитана, а если он сделает то, что нужно – то и с блестящим успехом.

 

Показания медсканеров оптимизма не внушали. Давление под двести, пульс 182, аритмия, активность коры головного мозга 170 процентов, признаки сотрясения, гематомы и сильнейшее обезвоживание считать не будем.  
Последнее легко ликвидировать, МакКой распорядился подключить блок внутривенного питания, а сам взял ни разу еще им не используемую (как-то случая не было, черт бы побрал всех клингонов и ромуланцев вместе взятых) разработку медицинского отдела Звездного Флота. Штуковина именовалась антиэл и уничтожала (теоретически) любую электронику, вживленную в тело. Например, мгновенно глушила сигнал транспондера или отключала импланты.   
МакКой поднес прибор к обручу, сжимающему голову Джима, включил его, припоминая инструкцию. Подавляющий энергопоток должен справиться с электронной начинкой за период от семи секунд, до минуты.  
Сработало на двадцать второй. Все огни на обруче погасли, датчики боли в изголовье биокровати пошли вниз. Не до нормы, но вниз.

 

Спок быстрым шагом направился к себе в каюту. Принял душ и сменил одежду. Голова работала четко, дальнейшие действия были продуманы до мелочей. Почему только все его существо онемело? Все эмоции, которые у него были, а они были – вообще исчезли. Остались лишь понятия: долг, необходимость, неизбежность. Почему фазер, который он достал из личного сейфа, выпал из руки, заставив его присесть и шарить по полу в его поисках? Почему он решил, что должен идти в медотсек и убедиться, что с капитаном все в порядке, что МакКой и Скотт ему помогли? Почему он медлит? Ведь все, что отделяет его Вулкан от возвращения – это один единственный выстрел фазера, поставленного на уничтожение.   
Спок прицепил фазер на пояс и вышел из каюты. Ноги были ватные. Он должен. Должен! Во имя всех погибших, во имя своего народа, его будущего, ради матери. Это логично. Логика основа жизни вулканца. Если смерть одного вернет к жизни планету – говорить о допустимости убийства не приходится. Это не только можно, это нужно сделать. Это его долг!

 

Над головой мерзко пищал зуммер. Джим Кирк знал этот звук прекрасно. Он означал, что ничего хорошего в ближайшее время не будет.  
Хотя если сравнивать с тем, что было, его качало на волнах эйфории – от исчезновения боли, раздирающей на куски мозги. Перед глазами все еще кружились алые пульсирующие пятна, но теперь импульсы, издаваемые ими, не заставляли его корчиться от боли, а лишь не давали забыть о том, что с ним было совсем недавно. 

 

– Смотри, Скотти, не могу снять это, – услышал Джим голос МакКоя. Казалось, что он очень далеко, но потом руки врача коснулись его лба и Джим понял, что его друг намного ближе, чем он думал.  
– Ему больно? – Джим ждал, что вторым голосом будет голос его первого помощника, но это был Скотти. – Кровь идет…  
– Нет, не больно.  
Надо открыть глаза и сказать: «Врешь! Больно и еще как!»  
– Не так, как было. Смотри, я просканировал его, тут два независимых источника питания. И если первый я отключил, то запорный блок – никак.  
Джим снова ощутил прикосновение и помотал головой, стараясь открыть глаза.  
– Джим?  
– Капитан?  
– Боунз?  
Господи, ну у него и голос! Хриплый, как будто он час командовал строевым построением на зимнем плацу.  
– Джим, не шевелись, пожалуйста, – сказал МакКой, касаясь его груди. Мы еще не закончили.  
– А давайте его разрядим! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Скотти. – Есть у меня одна штучка! Вытягивает энергию из батарей в ноль. Очень помогает, когда надо перекинуть мощность с одного блока на другой. Я сейчас принесу, подождите немного.

 

Джим приподнялся, потом спустил ноги с кровати.   
Вставать было рано. Комната завращалась сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую.  
– Далеко собрался, капитан? – обернулся к нему МакКой.  
Джим не ответил, борясь с головокружением. Голова болела немилосердно, но теперь он мог думать о чем-то еще, кроме как о том, когда все это кончится и кончится ли.  
– Держи, – МакКой сунул ему в руку стакан с водой. Джим понял, что жутко хочет пить, он втянул в себя жидкость и ощущение было такое, что она всосалась в язык, не успев достигнуть горла.  
– Еще дай!  
Голос постепенно приходил в норму.  
МакКой дал ему еще полстакана.  
– Пока хватит, – сказал он. – Ты бы лучше лег. Пока не снимем штуковину и все не проверим, ты отсюда не выйдешь.  
Джим тяжело вздохнул. Ничего иного он и не ждал, да и состояние его было скверным, хотя, как ему казалось, стремительно улучшалось.  
– Где Спок? – спросил Кирк, ощупывая руками обруч на голове. – С ним все в порядке?  
– О да, можешь быть уверен. Он в полном порядке. Счастлив и полон энтузиазма.  
– Это что, сарказм? – спросил Джим.  
МакКой хмыкнул.  
– Последнее, что я помню, это то, что на него напал Неро… – сказал Джим. – Где он?  
– Неро? Сидит на гауптвахте, – отозвался МакКой равнодушным тоном. Он закончил составлять смесь для гипо, которая по его мнению могла хорошо поспособствовать выздоровлению его друга и прикидывал, как лучше ввести ему это в организм. Добавить в капельницу или сделать инъекцию напрямую? – Спок заправляет на мостике, – сказал МакКой, – ну я так думаю, так что нет никаких причин для волнений.  
Кирк покосился на гипошприц в руках врача и спросил подозрительно:  
– Что это?  
– Знаешь ли, капитан, – ответил доктор обманчиво мягким голосом, – я же тебя не спрашиваю почему и как ты отдаешь приказы на мостике, так что тут мне твои вопросы тоже без надобности.  
– Вот еще! Если ты собрался меня вырубить, то ты не имеешь права!   
Так оно и было собственно, МакКой набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы подробно объяснить глубину капитанских заблуждений насчет его участия в его же лечении, но Кирк не дал ему и начать. Игнорируя боль в голове, он торопливо заговорил:  
– Нет! Не сейчас! Я не могу тут лежать бревном, когда мы находимся черт знает, да еще и в прошлом, на хвосте висят клингоны, а на борту психованный ромулянин!  
– Ляг на место, – сказал МакКой, откладывая гипошприц в сторону.  
– Я должен знать что происходит, дай мне коммуникатор, мне нужен Спок, черт возьми!  
Дверь лазарета свистнула. Они оба обернулись на звук.  
– О, – сказал МакКой. – Помяни черта он и появится.  
– Спок?  
– Джим? Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Вполне прилично, – ответил Кирк. – Доклад!  
Джим присел на биокровать и монитор в изголовье выдал тревожный сигнал.  
Двери лазарета снова распахнулись.  
– Вот! – Скотти вбежал в помещение, неся в руках устройство, состоящее из двух металлических прямоугольников, украшенных индикаторными панелями. Свисающие провода навевали мысль о том, что его совсем недавно выдрали из какой-то установки.  
Скотти принялся рассказывать о механизме действия прибора МакКою и Споку, слушавшими главного инженера с заинтересованным видом, и кидавшими в сторону Джима (как ему казалось) весьма предвкушающие взгляды. До него донеслись слова «противофазное смещение» и «интерференция».  
Кирк снова подергал обруч на голове. Да, снять его надо, но сейчас есть дела и поважнее. Он отключил аппарат внутривенного питания от руки и решительно направился к интеркому на стене.  
И дошел, несмотря на шатающийся пол.  
Вцепился рукой в стойку с оборудованием и ударил по клавише.  
– Мостик слушает.  
– Сулу? Это капитан. Положение?  
– Через час и двадцать семь минут мы окажемся на границе нейтральной зоны. Ближайший сторожевой пост номер 18. Они нас засекут минут через сорок.  
– Сканеры дальнего действия?  
– Отрицательно, капитан. Никаких признаков клингонских кораблей.  
– Хорошо. На связь ни с кем не выходить, – сказал Кирк. – Я сейчас буду.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмущенно сказал МакКой. – Не мечтай!  
Главное стоять ровно и делать вид, что он полностью контролирует ситуацию и собственное тело. Вот только почему лица его друзей расплываются перед глазами? Кирк встряхнул головой. Все хорошо!  
Он не видел себя. Бледного, в поту, с запавшими глазами и измученным лицом.

 

– Ну, давай же, отцепляйся от стойки, иди сюда, – голос МакКой из гневного стал успокаивающим, чуть ли не ласковым. Плохой признак. – Сейчас снимем эту штуку, поспишь пару часиков и будешь, как огурчик.  
– Не могу я спать… мы должны… Но руки друзей уже усадили Джима на кровать.   
– Давай, Скотти!  
Он не сопротивлялся, глупо противится тому, что должно помочь, ведь так? Это он говорит или мистер Спок? И кто держит ему руки и голову? Зачем? Он не будет мешать…  
– А! – заорал он. – Больно же!  
– Работает! – Скотти радостно потер ладони. – Надо же! Сработало! Что-то звякнуло над самым ухом Джима и он почувствовал, как давление на голову исчезло. Магнитный замок рассоединился и две металлические половинки клингонского пыточного устройства спали с его головы.   
– Можно? – Скотти взял остатки обруча и взглянул на доктора. – Я поизучаю?  
– Да на здоровье, – ответил МакКой. – Ну как, лучше?  
Джим сидел на кровати, тяжело дыша. Ему было лучше, но через пару секунд навалилась невероятная слабость. Все-таки Боунз уловил момент и что-то ему ввел!  
– Я тебя под трибунал отдам, – прохрипел Кирк, отталкивая от себя МакКоя.  
– Вот, полюбуйся Спок, на человеческую благодарность!  
– Доктор, может быть, без согласия не следовало…  
– А ты тут зачем? Неужели не можешь покомандовать час-другой? Ты же видишь…  
Кирк поднял голову, борясь с подступающей к нему со всех сторон ватой. Взгляд его уперся в фазер на боку Спока и это прояснило ему сознание на несколько секунд.  
– Спок! Приоритет безопасность «Энтерпрайз». Рассчитай курс обратно. И еще…   
Джим сощурил глаза – зрение его тоже подводило, но прежде чем отключиться он твердо сказал:  
– Не. Смей. Трогать. Неро.

11.  
– О чем это он? – МакКой обернулся к Споку.  
Первый офицер ответил доктору невозмутимым взглядом.  
– Понятия не имею. Если я вам больше не нужен, то я иду рассчитывать обратный курс.  
– Что насчет Неро?  
– В каком смысле? – спросил Спок.  
– В прямом. Ты собирался что, его пристрелить?  
– Да.  
– Спок? – МакКой отступил на шаг от биокровати с Кирком и присел на стул. – Ты серьезно?  
– Абсолютно. Мне казалось по этому пункту нашего плана мы с капитаном пришли к согласию.  
– Что? Когда? Когда были у клингонов? Не может быть! В любом случае он явно передумал!  
– Нет. В ходе последней миссии судьба Неро нами не обсуждалась.  
– Так и что? Ты что сейчас собрался делать?  
– Я уже сказал – я должен рассчитать обратный курс. Более верный термин – скорректировать, поскольку я уже рассчитывал этот курс, до того, как сообщить капитану о своих совершенных действиях и намерениях. Я исходил из того, что мы будем возвращаться в районе Эридана 40, сейчас же следует найти звезду, схожую с параметрами вулканского солнца и подкорректировать расчеты. Полагаю это займет у меня тридцать семь минут.  
Спок склонил голову, заканчивая разговор, и направился к выходу из лазарета.  
МакКою хотелось кинуться за вулканцем, схватить его за рукав, убедиться в том, что он не собирается вот прямо сейчас совершить убийство, но почему-то он не сделал этого. Возможно, со стороны биокровати послышался тихий стон и какие-то слова, возможно, он не сразу осознал глубину возникшей проблемы, не мог же и в самом деле Спок, их Спок! вулканец, чтящий жизнь и все такое, вот так внезапно пойти и казнить, да, да именно казнить без суда и следствия их пленника. Кто же тогда возражал плану Маркуса и Джима по ликвидации Харрисона? Когда МакКой узнал подробности той «операции» он реально зауважал вулканца. За принципиальность, объективность, за высокие моральные стандарты. Так что же получается мораль хороша только если не касается тебя лично? Нет, да не мог Спок такое предлагать всерьез! Или мог? Ну да, они обсуждали ситуацию и так и сяк, но не пришли к единому выводу. Так казалось МакКою. Или пришли? Что скрывалось за фразой: «Найдем Неро, потом подумаем, что делать дальше»? Это что же, каждый решил все для себя, и действует сообразно собственному пониманию ситуации? Но тогда это вина капитана. Надо было лучше расставлять акценты и принимать определенное решение! С другой стороны, невозможно просчитать заранее, как обернутся их поиски. Может быть, стоит решать проблемы по мере их поступления?  
Сейчас его проблемой был Джим.  
Его сон был поверхностным, что-то беспокоило молодого капитана. Обычно в таких случаях человека будят, вырывая из страшных грез, но МакКой не для того усыплял пациента, чтобы потом будить. Возможно, дело не во сне, хотя показатели дельта волн говорили именно о кошмаре, может быть, есть иная физиологическая причина, мешающая мирному и спокойному отдыху?  
МакКой проверил показатели Джима. Затем запустил еще одно сканирование, мало ли, да и когда еще будет возможность спокойно, без возмущенных криков и уговоров, сразу заставлявших Леонарда припомнить свою педиатрическую практику на третьем курсе, проверить капитанский организм.   
Результат не то чтобы был идеальным, но с учетом обстоятельств приемлемым. Активность коры головного мозга снизилась до верхней границы нормы, обезвоживание ликвидировано, что до дельта волн, то от кошмаров еще никто не умер. МакКой ввел еще одну дозу седатива, погружая таки беспокойного пациента в глубокий сон. Где два часа, там и четыре, Спок вполне может порулить звездолетом без Джима. Будет занят делом, а не…  
МакКой покусал губы.  
Черт. Вдруг он недооценивает вулканца? Не хотелось бы ошибиться. Что ж, он должен проверить состояние задержанного. Это стандартная процедура. И такое дело вполне можно поручить любому другому медику, но не любой другой медик сможет защитить ромуланца от первого офицера корабля, если уж на то пошло. Зато любой другой медик вполне может понаблюдать за состоянием капитана.  
Дав соответствующие указания, МакКой, взял сумку с медоборудованием и вышел из лазарета.

 

– Данные о звездных системах по нашему курсу получены, мистер Спок, – энсин Чехов обернулся к вулканцу, сияя своей обычной улыбкой. – Есть одна подходящая звезда в системе Тета Сигни, сэр.   
– Перешлите данные на мою станцию.  
Анализ занял больше времени, чем рассчитывал Спок. Возможно из-за того, что звезда имела существенные отличия от Эридана 40 в гравитационной составляющей, и 19 планет, в отличие от 3 планет Эридана, а возможно потому, что мысли Спока то и дело уходили далеко в сторону от астрометрических вычислений.  
– Вы уверены, что планет девятнадцать? Проверьте еще раз, полагаю рядом с двенадцатой есть еще одна. Ничем иным нельзя объяснить результат сканирования ее магнитосферы.  
Чехов склонился к приборам.  
Что означали слова капитана? Запрет касаться Неро? Спок был далек от того, чтобы понять слова Джима буквально. Определенно, речь шла о запрете на причинение ему вреда. Но почему? Что может быть логичнее? Спок обдумал вероятность того, что Джим сам хочет совершить правосудие, так люди называют наказание преступника, но отбросил эту мысль. Последняя эмоция капитана, которую Спок уловил был гнев. Причем не на Неро, а на него, Спока. Гнев и возмущение. Тем, что он собирался сделать. Что же случилось? Спок был уверен, что в целом, несмотря на отдельные оговорки Джим дал ему понять, что не будет препятствовать Споку в том, что он задумал. И он же пытался помочь Споку, там в ледяной пустыне Рура Пента. Так что же могло случиться за несколько минут?  
Нет, не за несколько минут! Как же он сразу не понял! Гнев! Вот разгадка. Кирк говорил, нет, кричал в отчаянии, что ему нет дела до Вулкана, и обвинял Спока в том, что план не продуман. Споку до сих пор больно вспоминать ту сцену. Но… тогда он был под воздействием и клингонского пыточного устройства и клингонского же лекарства. Не стоит считать те слова искренними. Или он высказал именно то, что было в глубине его души? Спок вспомнил поговорку, слышанную им от Чехова: «Что у пьяного на языке, то у трезвого на уме». Нет ли в этом причины изменения мнения капитана? Как это можно узнать? А обман Спока с трансварпом? Может быть, он тоже сыграл свою роль? Да нет же! Капитан согласился с его планом после того, как они оказались в прошлом. Как же узнать? Применить мелдинг? Сейчас это не доступно.  
Впрочем, – подумал Спок, – зачем ему это знать? Какая разница, почему отдан приказ, если Спок не собирается ему подчиняться?  
Возражения доктора в расчет можно не брать. Во-первых, Леонард МакКой всегда излишне горячо реагировал на происходящее, а во-вторых, первый офицер не подчиняется корабельному врачу. Пока Спок ведет себя спокойно и адекватно никто кроме капитана не может ему помешать. Но как же трудно понять мотивы поведения людей и их истинные чувства! Мать говорила, что не все в этом мире можно измерить логикой и уж точно эмоции не поддаются логическому измерению. Но все имеет свою причину. И эмоции тоже. Нужно только правильно понять.  
– Вы были правы, мистер Спок, – прервал размышления вулканца Чехов. – Там есть некий объект искусственного происхождения.   
– Задействуйте все сканеры, нужно проверить, что это за объект. Весьма нежелательно если он начнет самостоятельное движение в момент нашего маневра. Все расчеты окажутся неверны, и не мне объяснять вам последствия.   
Надо признать, что выбор солнечной системы оказался не самый лучший. Девятнадцать планет слишком усложняли расчеты. Теоретически можно просчитать и при большем количестве, но в таком случае катастрофически быстро исчезает возможность корректировки любой ошибки. А это не очень хорошо. Нелепая случайность может погубить корабль. Требовалось ювелирной маневрирование.  
Спок окинул взглядом поглощенных в работу офицеров мостика. Все были заняты, кроме лейтенанта Ухуры, которая уже неоднократно, но безуспешно, пыталась поймать его взгляд. То, что Спок не отвечал ей, на такое требование какого-либо взаимодействия, не означало, что он не замечал его.  
– Но мистер Спок! – воскликнул Павел Чехов. – Расстояние слишком большое, мы должны подлететь поближе, если хотим узнать все. Или лучше поискать другую звезду?  
– В данном секторе выбор ограничен, – ответил Спок. – Мистер Сулу, варп 3. Проложите курс к системе Тета Сигни, держитесь параллельно нейтральной зоне. В тоже время, мистер Чехов, вы правы. Проведите дополнительный поиск. Хотелось бы иметь возможность выбора.  
Это займет людей на мостике больше, чем он рассчитывал. Да и Джиму будет легче принять правильное решение.  
– Если мы не отойдем от границ нейтральной зоны, то попадем в зону слежения либо ромуланских сторожевых постов, либо наших станций наблюдения, – сообщил Сулу.  
– Постарайтесь этого избежать. Никаких контактов ни с кем. В то же время, – Спок взглянул на Ухуру, – вы должны прослушивать все частоты, как субпространственные, так и обычные радиоволны. Мы должны, как сказал бы доктор МакКой, быть тиши воды и ниже травы, но в то же время держать ушки на макушке.  
Ему удалось изобразить что-то похожее на улыбку. Голос ровный, тон уверенный. Теперь самое главное. Пока экипаж будет занят делом, а капитан находится в лазарете, самое время…  
– Мистер Сулу. Мостик ваш. Я должен допросить нашего заключенного.  
Спок ощутил волну лояльности, прокатившуюся по мостику. Никто ничего плохого не подозревает. Ситуация, если исключить то, что они находятся в прошлом, практически штатная. Люди воспринимают происходящее как обычный полет, рядовое исследование. Спок ощутил нотку предвкушения от разрешения загадки искусственного образования в системе. Это заинтересовало бы и Спока. Но не сейчас.  
Еще раз окинув команду мостика уверенным взглядом, Спок повернулся к дверям турболифта.  
Ухура вскочила было, намереваясь добиться разговора, но Спок отрицательно покачал головой, делая извиняющий жест. Дело есть дело, разговоры потом, все в порядке – транслировал он ей свои намерения как визуально, так и ментально.   
Девушка села на место почти успокоенная. Но был какой-то штришок, заставляющий ее немного сомневаться и даже нервничать. Все ли так хорошо, как говорит ее возлюбленный? Почему в памяти зафиксировалась не ласковая улыбка, адресованная ей, а пальцы, судорожно сжавшиеся в кулак за секунду то того, как двери турболифта закрыли ей обзор?  
– Одиннадцатая палуба, – сказал Спок в сенсор турболифта.

 

Накатило какое-то странное ощущение раздвоенности.   
Часть Спока просчитывала его дальнейшие действия, исходя из принципа достижения максимальной цели с минимальными затратами. Все было легко осуществимо. На одиннадцатой палубе отсек с задержанными. Достаточно отправить охрану куда-нибудь прогуляться, да хоть проверить соседние коридоры и пленник окажется в его полном распоряжении. Силовое поле отключается командными кодами, вообще не вопрос. У него есть фазер и как из него стрелять Спок прекрасно знает. Все займет меньше минуты. Все получится.  
Спок поморщился. Именно эти слова сказал ему Джим Кирк в их первой, действительно первой совместной миссии на борту «Нарады». И хотя тогда вероятность успеха была не более 25 процентов – эти слова принесли в душу Спока немалую долю уверенности. «А вдруг?». Вдруг получится?   
Сейчас ему некому было сказать получится или нет. Убить Неро без сомнения выйдет, но вернет ли это Вулкан? А вдруг нет? Вдруг то, что он сделает сейчас, будет напрасным? Вдруг у Неро есть запасной план? Вдруг Джим Кирк каким-то своим фантастическим чутьем предвидит это и поэтому запретил Споку… Или может быть его капитан знает или придумал другой способ? И тогда Споку не нужно будет…  
Мысли проносились в голове первого офицера, и он не препятствовал им. Было интересно отстраненно смотреть на эти хаотичные всполохи ментальной активности. Все это было неважным. Как несколько дней назад неважным стало уважение и доверие его друга, как неважным станет любовь Ухуры, все его собственные надежды и устремления, весь он сам после того, как он исполнит свой долг.  
Риск неприемлем. Да, капитан может придумать что-то еще. А может и не придумать. Да, возможно убийство Неро не приведет к спасению Вулкана (почему нет, должно привести!), ну хорошо есть вероятность иного развития событий, но Спок готов рискнуть. Он знал, что готов. Рискнуть и заплатить за попытку. Своей жизнью.  
Что значит одна его жизнь, его репутация, честь, достоинство, любовь, все его мысли, чувства и желания если на другой стороне Вулкан? Тут нечего обсуждать.  
Это надо сделать и все. Последствия для него не имеют значения.  
Двери турболифта распахнулись, Спок шагнул в коридор.   
Теперь отсек для задержанных.  
Охранник встал, отдавая честь.  
– Мистер Спок?  
– Вольно, энсин. Как здесь дела?  
– Я заступил на смену семь минут назад, – молодой землянин явно рассчитывал на одобрительный кивок за такую точность, – никаких признаков сопротивления. Все в порядке.  
– Отлично, – сказал Спок. – У меня для вас поручение.   
Спок передал юноше падд.  
– Отнесите своему начальнику. Отдать лично в руки.  
– Да, сэр. Но я не могу покинуть пост, – сказал молодой человек.  
– Вызовите замену, я подожду здесь. Это займет пару минут. Но падд требуется передать срочно.  
– Есть сэр. Секундочку, сэр.  
Парень, косясь на Спока, направившегося в сторону камеры задержанного, быстро вызвал сменщика, и обрисовал ситуацию.  
Спок обернулся, показывая удивление, что охранник еще здесь и того ветром сдуло из помещения.  
В голове Спока включился счетчик. Дверь за молодым человеком еще не успела сомкнуться, как Спок был уже у камеры и вводил в блок управления свой код-идентификатор.  
Неро, увидев посетителя, поднялся с арестантской лежанки. Его движения были плавными, тягучими. Он не знал, что именно сейчас происходит, но был готов использовать малейший шанс.  
Вулканцы – пацифисты. Это все знали. Но способны ответить ударом на удар. Драка со Споком не входила в ближайшие планы Неро, сколько бы лет не было этому Споку и где бы он не находился. Лучше всего вступить в переговоры, возможно, удастся узнать кое-что полезное. Убрались же они с клингонской базы, что само по себе было неплохо. Но что он набирает на панели? Выключает поле? Зачем?  
– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Спок и поднял правую руку.  
Инстинкт подсказал Неро, что от смерти его отделяет доля секунды. Он поднырнул под руку Спока, уходя с линии огня, невероятно быстро метнулся в сторону и схватил вулканца за запястье. Луч фазера ударил в потолок, плавя обшивку.  
Они сражались за контроль над фазером. И за каждым из них корчились миллиарды жизней, сгорали в огне взорвавшейся звезды, утекали в другое измерений черной дыры. Каждый был прав в своей мести, и в желании не допустить гибели своего мира.  
– Спок! Что вы делаете?! Спок!  
В отсек вбежали охранники в красном, мелькнула синяя форма МакКоя. Спок отвлекся на миг и Неро отшвырнул вулканца в сторону. Фазер Спок из рук не выпустил. Но теперь между ним и его целью были люди. Да и цель удалялась прочь с бешеной скоростью.   
– Отдайте фазер, Спок! – МакКой кинулся вулканцу наперерез, но Спок грубо отшвырнул доктора, потом еще кого-то, третьим был начальник службы безопасности Хендроф. Землянин отличался впечатляющими габаритами, но против вулканской силы устоять не смог. Спок выскочил в коридор. Ромуланец мелькнул в его конце.  
Взвыла сирена.   
– Внимание всем постам, – раздался сдавленный голос Хендрофа. Из-под стражи сбежал задержанный ромуланец. Он опасен. Оглушить по нахождении, доставить обратно. Конец связи.

12\.   
МакКой встал на ноги, потирая ушибленную руку. И что ему теперь делать? 

– Доктор МакКой! Что нам теперь делать? – спросил Хендорф, повторяя докторские мысли и как-то подозрительно ровно встав перед Леонардом.  
– А я откуда знаю? Почему вы меня спрашиваете?  
Физиономия начальника охраны отразила замешательство.  
– Ну… как же… Если капитан болен, а мистер Спок эээ…. ну, того значит самого… вы же теперь старший офицер на борту.  
Такой оборот дела не входил в планы МакКоя от слова совсем. Но будить Джима сейчас нельзя. Теоретически он может привести его в сознание, вколов стимулятор, но практически он такого по доброй воле никогда не сделает, если только на корабль не нападут клингоны, потому что командовать звездолетом в бою ему ей-ей не под силу. Но дать пару распоряжений сейчас он, наверное, сможет, собственно говоря, что тут такого? Любой здравомыслящий человек способен спланировать действия на пару шагов вперед, не так ли?  
Все эти соображения вихрем пронеслись у МакКоя в голове, пока он подбирал, отвисшую было от удивления челюсть.  
– А, ну да, – сказал он, – раз так… верно. Значит, нам надо задержать Неро и выяснить какая муха покусала Спока. А для этого, – доктор задумался.  
– Его тоже надо задержать? – подсказал Хендорф.  
– Ну, да… Если сумеете, – сказал МакКой, морщась. – Постарайтесь не стрелять в вулканца. Как-то оно не хорошо. Но ромуланец – это первое.  
Да, если найдут Спока и удастся с ним поговорить, возможно, первый офицер сможет дать логичное объяснение своим действиям, и тогда попытка убийства, совершенная на глазах как минимум четырех человек, приобретет иной окрас, который позволит Споку остаться командующим офицером… со всеми вытекающими (то есть освобождающими) МакКоя последствиями.  
Хендорф протянул МакКою свой падд.  
Доктор с недоумением поднял на начальника службы безопасности глаза.  
– Вы должны ввести свой командный код для подключения к внутренним поисковым сенсорам корабля, – пояснил Хендорф. – Ну и это… зафиксировать смену командования.  
Код, код. Он его что, помнить должен был? Ах, да должен, капитан, первый помощник, глава мед службы и ГЛАВНЫЙ ИНЖЕНЕР!!!  
Осознание того, что случись что-то такое, с чем он не справится, то есть еще один командующий офицер на корабле, обрадовало МакКоя так, что буквы и цифры кода тут же всплыли в его памяти, и он их немедленно ввел в систему.  
Интерком на стене ожил.  
– Это Сулу.  
Сердце у МакКоя ёкнуло.  
– Мы не можем связаться с мистером Споком, – сообщил пилот. – Он сказал, что пошел к задержанному, а потом объявление…   
– Это МакКой, – ответил Леонард. – Я сейчас буду у вас.   
– Со Споком все в порядке?  
– Он здоров, как бык, – МакКой еще раз потер ушибленную руку.  
Падд Хендорфа принял сообщение, начальник службы безопасности считал данные и ринулся к терминалу связи.  
– Ангар! – заревел он, как недавно упомянутое МакКоем животное. – Заблокируйте взлет, мать вашу! Олафф, я из тебя душу выну! Опять???  
МакКой резвой рысью кинулся к турболифту, чувствуя как немеют руки, похоже, у него начинаются проблемы.

 

Неро несся по коридорам, избегая турболифтов, где, его изолировали бы в два счета. Все что ему нужно – немножко везения. Он уже потратил драгоценные секунды на изучение схемы корабля, любезно высветившейся на терминале по его запросу. Надо думать, тут есть шаттлы и если он доберется до взлетной палубы, то уж как управляться со столетней штуковиной он разберется!  
Иметь в своем распоряжении шаттл с варп-приводом это большая удача. Тогда он сможет добраться и до «Нарады», укрытой в клингонском секторе, если он окажется на своем корабле, то клингонские недоноски сильно пожалеют, что связались с ним. Так же, как и этот лживый вулканец. Кто он такой и как оказался здесь можно поразмышлять позже. У него другая цель – сам Вулкан, а не первый попавшийся представитель этой планеты. Даже если это и какой-то там Спок из иного измерения. Это пусть у научников мозги плавятся. У него нет на это времени. 

Спок бежал за Неро, понимая, что безнадежно отстает. Логика подсказывала, что тот рвется к шаттлам, иначе нет смысла затевать побег, корабль есть корабль – рано или поздно беглец на нем будет найдет и обезврежен. Первый офицер кинулся к трубам джеффри, позволявшим сократить путь. В коридор, ведущий к ангарной палубе он вбежал с опозданием на пять секунд после Неро. Кулаки Спока ударились в закрытую дверь.   
Спок знал, что система безопасности не даст открыть двери, пока идет подготовка к запуску и стартует шаттл, но он торопливо начал вводить свой код допуска, позволявший обойти систему безопасности. Был шанс догнать Неро на другом шаттле.  
Хотя нет! Нужно заблокировать палубу совсем. Тогда Неро попадет в ловушку!  
«В доступе отказано».  
Что?  
Как такое может быть?  
Кто мог блокировать его код?  
Истина открылась мгновенно, и Спок, закусив губу, прижался лбом к металлической двери.  
Возможность пойти на мостик, поймать шаттл тяговым лучом, или приказать расстрелять его фазерами тоже утрачена.  
Если его код заблокирован, то это значит, что…  
Дверь под его пальцами чуть вздрогнула. Шаттл с Неро стартовал. Теперь дверь откроется обычным кодом.   
Да, так и было. Спок вбежал в ангар. Если мощь «Энтерпрайза» теперь недоступна, то… у него остался только один выход.

 

– Доктор МакКой?   
Леонард влетел на мостик.  
– А где мистер Спок?  
– Хотел бы я знать! – рявкнул МакКой. – Чехов, мы можем поймать шаттлы тяговым лучом?  
Это замечательная идея пришла в голову МакКоя, пока он ехал в турболифте. Пусть кто-то только попробует усомниться в его способностях!  
– Э… – молодой навигатор удивленно уставился на врача, пытаясь понять с чего это вдруг начальник мед службы принялся распоряжаться на мостике.  
– Так, парни, – сказал МакКой. – Спок стартовал в одном из этих шаттлов. – МакКой ткнул пальцем на экран. Капитан в отключке, еще пару часов. Так что теперь я тут буду командовать. Вопросы есть?

Вопросов не было.  
Чехов кивнул головой. На лице Сулу появилась озабоченность.  
– Ну, так что насчет луча? – спросил доктор.  
– Они оба уже за пределами действия, извините, – ответил Чехов.  
Разом побледневшая Ухура склонилась к своему пульту. МакКой повернулся к Сулу.  
– Догнать можно? Чтобы подхватить обоих лучами? Или как там это делается? Давай за ними!  
Сулу склонился к своему пульту. Звезды переместились на экране.   
– Они уходят в варп. Сначала один, потом другой, – сказал Чехов.  
– Ну, так и мы тоже, да Сулу? Корабль же быстрее этих летающих сундуков?  
– Да, скорость «Энтерпрайза» в шесть раз превосходит скорость шаттлов.  
– Отлично! Мы догоним их в два счета!  
МакКой аж ладони потер. Он гений!   
Сулу и Чехов обменялись тревожными взглядами.  
МакКой кружил по мостику, поглядывая на капитанское кресло. Джим же его потом не прибьет за то, то он посидит в этом кресле?  
«За ЭТО не прибьет, – вдруг понял доктор. – А вот за любую его ошибку, не говоря уже о второй дозе седатива… хм…»  
Кресло было удобным. МакКой не рискнул развалиться в нем, как зачастую проделывал их капитан, надеясь, что такая поза сообщит остальным, что все в полном порядке и беспокоится не о чем.  
До полного порядка было далеко.  
Огонек на ручке кресла замигал, МакКой судорожно пытался вспомнить, что это означает и понимал, что вспомнить он не может, потому что никогда этого не знал.  
Стоящая рядом старшина, заметив затруднения доктора, сказала:  
– Это связь с научным отделом. Вот тут нажмите.  
МакКой ткнул пальцем в кнопку.  
– Это лейтенант Сторн. Мы вычислили траекторию движения двенадцатой планеты с точностью до 7 знака. Что касается объекта на ее орбите, с вероятностью в 99 процентов это космический корабль неизвестного происхождения.  
МакКой молчал, так как сказать ему было нечего.  
– Э… Можно? Э… капитан?  
Чехов встал со своего места и кивнул на капитанский интерком.  
МакКой сделал приглашающий жест, понимаю что слово «проблемы» не полностью охватывает ситуацию. Он понятия не имел о чем толкует голос в динамике.  
– Сторн, это Чехов. Передайте данные на мою станцию. Я еще раз все проверю.  
– Чехов? А где мистер Спок?  
Юноша взглянул на МакКоя.  
Доктор кашлянул.  
– Тут случилось кое-что, – сказал доктор.  
МакКой пытался вспомнить процедуру передачи власти на корабле. Оповестить о смене командования должен был он. Во избежание недоразумений и повторения одного и того же для каждого отдела.  
– Как включить общую связь? – спросил он у старшины.  
Девушка показала комбинацию клавиш.  
– Хм… Говорит временно исполняющий обязанности капитана Леонард МакКой, гхым, – сказал доктор и закашлялся. Он практически физически ощутил, как тревога начала заполнять палубу за палубой, заставляя замереть немногочисленный экипаж.  
– Причин для беспокойства нет. Это ненадолго, – сказал МакКой. – Капитан Кирк скоро придет в себя, а коммандер Спок покинул корабль, догоняя беглеца. Конец связи.  
МакКой выключил интерком и понял, что спина у него мокрая. А ведь еще ничего не случилось. Почему же он так нервничает? Что тут такого? Ну, посидит он пару часов в кресле, не переломится, глядишь догоним Спока, или…  
– Доктор… то есть капитан, – обернулся к нему Чехов. – Если мы продолжим идти прежним курсом, то через семнадцать минут войдем в зону обнаружения ромуланских сторожевых постов.   
– Что??? – МакКой подпрыгнул на своем месте.  
– Мы приближаемся к нейтральной зоне, сэр, – подтвердил Сулу. – Мы шли параллельным курсом, но Неро и Спок идут прямо в нейтральную зону.   
– Тяговые лучи?  
– Нет, в варпе этого не сделать.  
– Э… – протянул МакКой. – Нет, в нейтральную зону мы не полетим, – сказал он. – Ухура, – МакКой обернулся к пульту связи.  
– Я пытаюсь связаться с ними, – ответила девушка, не дожидаясь вопросов. – Ответа нет. Но частота открыта.  
– Спок! – МакКой подошел к Ниоте. – Спок, ты же слышишь меня! Спок, не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но ты должен вернуться. Ты… не можешь нас вот тут так бросить. Слышишь? Как ты мог? Спок! Ты не имеешь права нас тут оставлять! А кто будет рассчитывать переход?  
– Переход рассчитан, доктор, – вдруг ожил динамик. – Приношу свои извинения, но я должен догнать Неро.   
– Ты должен вернуться, Спок! Вот и Ниота тебе скажет… – доктор взглянул на девушку. Та сидела сжав губы. – Хочешь, мы тут все хором пропоем: «Спок, вернись обратно!» Кто будет командовать пока тебя нет? А Джим еще не пришел в себя… Спок!  
– Мои коды доступа аннулированы вами, доктор, – холодно ответил Спок. – Судя по всему вы отлично справляетесь.  
– Это такая вулканская шутка? Гоблин ты проклятый! – заорал МакКой. – А что я должен был делать, если ты решил поиграть в бога и размахивал фазером, как какой-то метлой?  
– Метлой? Очаровательно. Мне жаль доктор, что все вышло так, как вышло…  
– Да что мне, что нам всем от твоих извинений?!  
– Но могу дать один совет, – продолжил Спок, не обращая внимания на перебивший его возглас МакКоя, – не приближайтесь к нейтральной зоне и идите к системе Тета Сигни. Мистер Чехов в курсе всех расчетов. Проверьте все еще раз и возвращайтесь в свое время. Если у меня все выйдет, то вы сразу это поймете.  
– Спооок!!! – взвыл МакКой и совсем не командным голосом сказал: – Джим оторвет мне голову, если я тебя тут оставлю.  
– Ничем не могу помочь, доктор. Конец связи.  
Спок отключился, а Ухура пробормотала про себя «сволочь», но так чтобы ее услышал весь мостик. Потом вскочила на ноги.  
– Доктор… я могу продолжить следовать тем же курсом, если вы приказываете… – сказал Сулу за спиной МакКоя.  
– Нет. – Леонард повернулся к пилоту. – Нет, нам нельзя в нейтральную зону и Джим говорил, чтобы никто нас тут не видел. Мы должны обеспечить секретность.   
– Мы бросим Спока? – Ухура подошла к МакКою.  
– Мы не имеем права входить в нейтральную зону, – сказал МакКой. – Только не это.   
– Но тогда Спок останется один! – воскликнула девушка.   
«Что ж, если Споку суждено поймать Неро, то он это сделает», – решил МакКой.  
– Может быть, отправим еще один челнок? – спросил Сулу. – Я готов, если что.  
Почему-то МакКой был уверен, что если бы на его месте был Кирк, то дискуссии подобного рода не было бы вовсе. Наверное, потому, что капитан, настоящий капитан, знал бы, что именно нужно делать. Люди озабоченно переглядывались, МакКой ловил на себе оценивающие взгляды. Нет, как бы он неуверенно себя не чувствовал, сообщать об этом кому бы то ни было, кроме своего внутреннего голоса, нельзя.   
– Ниота, сядь на место, пожалуйста, – сказал Леонард.  
– До вхождения в зону сенсоров шесть минут, – сказал Чехов. Голос его звенел от возбуждения.  
– Поворот! – почти выкрикнул МакКой. – Сулу! Следуйте тем курсом, которым мы шли до того как его сменили. Куда мы там летели?  
– В систему Тета Сигни.  
– Да, как и сказал Спок, – МакКой вздохнул. – Чехов, вы же полностью владеете ситуацией, введите меня в курс дела. Что это за система и что мы там забыли?  
В конце концов, чтобы принять верное командное решение, он должен все знать. Лучше выставить себя идиотом сейчас, чем потом выяснить, что решение принято, исходя из неверных предпосылок.

 

13.  
Джим разлепил глаза, и понял, что жизнь продолжается.  
Теперь задача номер один свалить из этой богадельни, как можно быстрее. Он чувствует себя нормально. Ведь так?  
Ну, почти так.  
Джим сел на кровати, и, не обращая внимания на истошно вопящую аппаратуру, принялся методично отключать от себя датчики.  
Он ждал, что сейчас же в палату ворвется МакКой обругает его последними словами и вообще выскажет все, что он думает о людях, не ценящих его, докторские усилия, по приведению в порядок чужого здоровья.  
Но в палату вошла, а не вбежала, сестра Линей.  
– С возвращением, капитан, – сказала она. – Нет, нет, медицинский браслет может снять только доктор МакКой. Браслет ничем вам не помешает. Вы же захотите пойти на мостик?  
Само собой он хочет пойти на мостик, но где Боунз? Сколько сейчас времени? Может быть глухая ночь? Выспался он отменно, голова только и болит. Но терпимо.   
Странно, что и Спока нет поблизости…  
– А где доктор МакКой? Спит?  
– Нет, – ответила сестра и как-то странно взглянула на капитана. – Он… – девушка замешкалась.  
– Что случилось?  
– Он на мостике, сэр. Нам тут его очень не хватает.  
– На мостике? Что он там делает? Кто-то ранен?  
Головная боль проходила сама собой. Джим чувствовал, что тело наполняется так необходимой ему энергией.   
– Со Споком все в порядке? – спросил он, внезапно подумав о том, что захваченный ромуланец мог причинить Споку вред.  
– Сложно сказать, капитан, – девушка растерянно развела руками. – Мы не знаем, что случилось с мистером Споком. Он покинул корабль.  
– Он, что? – Кирк натянул форменку, заботливо оставленную кем-то у его кровати. – Как покинул корабль??? Что за…  
– Наверное, вам лучше связаться с мостиком.  
Если Спока нет на корабле, а он тут отлеживает бока, то кто во имя Христа, Сурака и Кейлиса командует кораблем???

 

Двери турболифта распахнулись, Кирк можно сказать впрыгнул на мостик.  
Вторым прыжком он оказался у своего кресла.  
– Боунз! Какого хрена ты творишь???  
МакКой вскочил с капитанского кресла и отступил на шаг от Джима, тело которого казалось излучает невидимую энергию.  
– Слава Богу! – только и смог он воскликнуть. Предупреждая дальнейшие слова Джима он сказал: – Поорешь на меня потом, сколько захочется, но сейчас у нас тут кризис!  
– Кризис, значит, – сказал капитан. – Докладывайте, Чехов.

 

МакКой вздохнул с облегчением и достал из кармана мед сканер. Джим покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, внимательно слушая Павла. Парнишка старательно перечислял события, начиная с погони за шаттлами, данными по 12 планете Тета Сигни и уверениями в том, что расчеты мистера Спока верны.  
– И нам никто не мешает вернуться, – закончил Чехов. Траектория движения рассчитана, она сложная, но сделать можно.  
– Сулу? – спросил у пилота Кирк. – Уверены, что справитесь?  
– Да, капитан. – Уверен. Пока мы тут ждали вас, я четыре раза моделировал курс, со всеми входящими переменными. Все получится, без сомнения.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Кирк. – Боунз, ты закончил?  
МакКой спрятал сканер в карман.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо. Идем-ка, на пару слов. – Сулу, вы тут за старшего.  
– Нет, капитан, – ответил пилот.   
– Что нет?  
– Э… – МакКой протянул Джиму падд.   
– Ты бы ввел свои коды, капитан. Я как бы вот сдаю тебе командование. МакКой прикинул, уместно ли деликатно намекнуть Джиму, что он задолбался командовать его кораблем, но решил, что это подождет, и закончил мысль: – А дальше уже передавай сам кому хочешь.  
Кирк прищурился.  
Ничего себе! Так значит, это все было сделано официально!   
Он почти вырвал падд из рук МакКоя.  
– Доктор, я полагаю у вас есть хорошее объяснение своим действиям?!!   
– Объяснение? У меня?!!! Ты что думаешь, я тут пел от счастья? Это твой первый офицер свалил с корабля, оставив нас… блин… Конечно, у меня есть объяснение!  
– Не терпится его услышать! Сулу, примите мостик. Боунз, за мной!

 

«Небольшой капитанский кабинет рядом с мостиком определенно жизненная необходимость, – решил Кирк, когда двери турболифта закрылись за ними. – Было бы очень удобно – не надо никуда далеко ходить, чтобы устроить выволочку провинившемуся члену экипажа, если нет желания возить его фейсом об тейбл при всей команде мостика».  
Сзади слышалось недовольное сопение. Нет, интересные дела! Доктор похоже не чувствует за собой никакой вины! 

Сопел, вернее вздыхал доктор совсем по другой причине. Он видел, каким огнем горят щеки капитана и понимал, что этот выброс адреналина совсем не то, что нужно человеку, недавно перенесшему плен и клингонские пытки.

 

– Слушай, Джим…  
– Я тебе не Джим, черт бы тебя побрал! Я капитан корабля, доктор МакКой, если вы забыли Устав Звездного Флота, и изволь мне объяснить, что тут случилось и ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ РАЗБУДИЛ?  
– Так, а чем бы ты помог? Все случилось очень быстро!  
Двери турболифта открылись, капитан вышел и скорым шагом направился в свою каюту. Доктор шел следом, пытаясь оправдаться на ходу.  
– Когда ты лег отдохнуть…  
– КОГДА ТЫ МЕНЯ НАКАЧАЛ!!! – Джим развернулся и схватил МакКоя за руки. Пару секунд доктор был уверен, что Джим не совладает с собой и врежет ему со всей дури, но тот только сверкнул бешено глазами и оттолкнул от себя доктора. – Называй вещи своими именами! Кто тебе дал право меня…  
МакКой, в ряде случаев тоже не отличавшийся большим терпением, заорал в ответ:  
– Кто дал? Ах, ты, неблагодарная скотина! Кто дал! Твой сраный устав и дал! Я, черт возьми, врач на этом корабле или кто? Я имею право решать, что делать с человеком, пусть он и три раза капитан, когда он на грани обморока и вообще мы были в лазарете! Это моя территория! Еще не хватало, чтобы я оправдывался за то, как я тебя лечил! Я ДЕЛАЛ ТАК, КАК СЧИТАЛ НУЖНЫМ!  
МакКой ткнул Джима пальцем в грудь.  
Джим оглянулся. К счастью (для Боунза или для него?) в коридоре они были одни. Джим ударил рукой по кнопке входа в свою каюту.

 

– Ладно, я понял, – сказал Джим. – Так что случилось? И ГДЕ СПОК?  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь, где Спок? Я, блин, откуда знаю где ТВОЙ первый помощник!!! Он пошел убивать Неро, – продолжил МакКой вдруг тихим и усталым голосом. Слетел со своего вулканского глузда или как там еще.  
– Но я…  
– Да, да. Он слышал, что ты ему сказал. И я слышал. И я думал, что все решено. Ну, что мы разберемся с Неро без… применения крайних мер. А он решил, что нет. Так и сказал мне. Что убьет его. И ушел. Правда сказал еще, что пошел рассчитывать обратный курс и похоже какое-то время занимался делом. Я решил проверить задержанного, я обязан был, по протоколу, черт бы его побрал…  
МакКой, рассказывая о событиях, решил не упоминать о том, что ввел вторую дозу лекарства капитану. Это же к делу никак не относилось! Нет, если его спросят или если Джим начнет проверять записи лечения, тогда он объяснит, хотя, что тут объяснять? Он имел полное и моральное, и юридическое право это делать, тут пусть Джим со своим Уставом идет в лес, ишь ты надо же Устав припомнил… лучше бы за своим вулканцем приглядывал!  
– И вот так и получилось, что командование оказалось на мне. И если ты думаешь, что это было легко и приятно…  
– Нет, я так не думаю, – сказал остывший Джим. – Извини, Боунз. Ты делал то, что мог.  
МакКой вздохнул.  
– Мы пытались догнать Неро и Спока, но нейтральная зона, сам понимаешь. Мы же не могли лететь за ними. Не могли же? – тревожно спросил МакКой.  
– Да, – сказал Джим. – Не могли. Это правильное решение.  
– Не представляю, что еще можно было сделать, – груз, лежащий на плечах МакКоя, стал легче. – И все случилось так быстро. Хотя теперь вот мы уже три часа торчим на орбите Тета Сигни и перебираем планеты. Картографы были бы в экстазе, если бы их отдел был здесь. Но я дал команду, чтобы сканировали все, что можно с максимальным разрешением. Не пропадать же возможности изучить тут все. И этот странный звездолет. Чехов хотел высадиться на него, чтобы осмотреть. Но я не дал, сказал, что только с твоего разрешения кто-то тут еще борт покинет. И планета эта, странная какая-то – там есть следы погибшей, и недавно, цивилизации. Хотя это к нынешним нашим делам отношения не имеет.  
– Ты молодец, Боунз, – сказал Джим. Мысли Кирка были очень далеки от истории планеты, солнце которой они планировали использовать для разгона и возврата в будущее.  
– Мне жаль, что со Споком так вышло. Если бы я лучше знал его, может быть и смог бы достучаться до него. Ухура тоже не смогла. Такое ощущение, что у вулканца паранойя, он всех вокруг считает врагами, какая-то идея фикс насчет Неро.  
– Да нет у него никакой идеи… он хочет спасти свой Вулкан. И так-то он прав – шлепнуть Неро самое простое.   
– Но не самое надежное!  
– Это почему это?  
– Ну… ха, а его корабль? А вдруг там еще парочка ромуланцев есть, кто также горит желанием мести? Убьем Неро, а там какой-нибудь Беро или Веро тоже самое учудит… Не знаю, не нравится мне все это, – пробурчал МакКой.  
– Думаешь, и пытаться не стоило?  
– Сначала думал, что надо, – ответил МакКой, – а теперь Спок пропал. Тебя вот чуть не убили… Неро сбежал и от клингонов, и от нас, а если он сделает еще что-нибудь? Мы вмешались, что-то изменили, и не факт, что в лучшую сторону. Что если он теперь заявится к нам раньше? Сколько он в старой версии истории был у клингонов?  
– Нет, он не может раньше. Он ждал прихода старого Спока. В этом-то и была вся суть его мести – уничтожить Вулкан на его глазах. Но да, ты прав, может быть он что-то еще сделает.  
– Да! Например, начнет свою месть с Земли! Хотя нет, тогда вообще все изменится… Черт!!!! Как все сложно. Ну ладно, раз ты тут в норме, я пошел в лазарет. А то меня медсестры, полагаю, уже заждались, – улыбнулся доктор. Потом толкнул Джима в бок. – Но работка у тебя… прямо скажем не подарок.

 

Теплые струи воды ударили в лицо Джима, скатились по плечам, лаская тело. Ему захотелось освежиться, прежде чем вернуться на мостик. Главное – хотелось смыть запах больничного дезенфектанта, которым его щедро облили в лазарете. Ненавистная вонь. Джим провел рукой по мокрым волосам, споласкивая пену шампуня. Запах этот его определенно бесил, мгновенно будя воспоминания о не самых лучших днях его жизни.  
А ведь с его работой, которая как выразился МакКой «не подарок», хотя тут можно поспорить, ну, ладно, с рискованной работой, периодические попадания в лазарет – это неизбежность, так что психовать из-за какого-то там запаха – непозволительная роскошь. Да, зря он наорал на МакКоя.  
Чтобы он там ему не ввел, результат оказался приемлемый. Он на ногах, вновь вернувшуюся головную боль считать не будем, не сильно то и болит, он может нормально обдумать ситуацию…  
Хреновую, скажем прямо.  
Найденный (дорогой ценой, блин) разыскиваемый ромуланец сбежал с корабля (минус один шаттл).  
Корабль застрял в прошлом (хорошо хоть расчеты на возврат есть).  
Первый помощник нарушил прямой приказ и отправился вдогонку за беглецом (минус второй шаттл, черт возьми, и как он это должен объяснять, а за неподчинение приказу вообще трибунал), но главное не известно – догнал он его или нет?   
Если бы вулканец вернулся назад, что с головой Неро под мышкой, что без нее, Кирк бы забыл про нарушение приказа и вообще про все, что угодно. Потеря Спока никак не вписывалась в допустимые пределы риска этой операции. Выйдет там с Вулканом или нет – Кирка тоже волновало, но при любом раскладе он не рассчитывал потерять, и так нелепо, Спока!  
Но не мог же он согласиться с тем, что можно убить человека, черт, ромуланца, после того, как он их спас? Это не Спок там валялся на полу, вопя от боли…   
Кирка передернуло. Об этом вообще думать не хотелось.  
Черт, если бы МакКой не пошел проверять задержанного, возможно все было бы иначе. Или… а что если вот так вот все получилось потому что события НЕЛЬЗЯ изменить? Что все предопределено? Так или иначе, но Неро ворвется в их мир, погубит Вулкан и чуть не уничтожит Землю, так же как…  
Т В О Ю М А Т Ь!!!!  
Если Спок не вернется, то как они спасут Землю??? Там, в будущем, если бы не их совместные, его и Спока, действия…  
Джим выбрался из душа, чувствуя, что голова снова разболелась, а в сердце поселилась такая тревога, которую не унять уже ничем.  
Нужно найти его… Но как?

14  
Они должны вернуться.   
Вот, что понял Джим, пока вытирался, натягивал свежую форму и просматривал последние данные и сообщения по кораблю.  
Со Споком, без Спока, но вернуться они должны, потому что тридцать человек, которых он взял с собой, ни в чем не виноваты. Они имеют право попасть домой, чтобы там ни было, чтобы там не вышло у Спока. Когда они отправились в полет, не было и речи, что они окажутся в прошлом, и уж всяко не было речи о том, что они тут и зазимуют. В смысле останутся навсегда.   
Они вернутся и узнают вышло у Спока изменить историю или нет. Если да, что ж, тогда… тогда он уже сам, один определит, что ему делать. И может ли он что-то сделать, чтобы помочь Споку. Прошерстит все исторические записи, но найдет его следы. Пусть Спок болтает, что такая жертва с его стороны логична и разумна, это все ерунда, Джим найдет способ вернуть вулканца в свое время. А если не вышло… что ж, если нет, тогда надо будет придумать что-нибудь еще.  
Черт, как голова-то болит.   
Он вышел из каюты, пару секунд раздумывал, куда ему идти: на мостик или все же к МакКою. Решил, что пять минут себе можно и уделить, у Боунза точняк есть что-нибудь, чтобы прояснить мозги.

– Ты почему такой зеленый? – поприветствовал МакКой Кирка, возникшего полчаса спустя на пороге лазарета. – Голова болит?  
– Как ты догадался?  
– Опыт, знаешь ли…  
Звук сканера раздражал, но нужно было терпеливо переждать, пока МакКой не убедится, что лекарство и впрямь лишь облегчит симптомы, а не замаскирует что-нибудь серьезное.  
Судя по кислой физиономии врача, тот с превеликим удовольствием уложил бы Джима опять в лазарет.  
– Ладно, сделаю укол. Один. Если не поможет или станет хуже…  
– Давай уже. Разбираться будем на базе. Мы возвращаемся.  
– Что? А Спок?  
– Есть другие идеи?  
– Ну, не знаю… Ты уверен? А что если у вулканца ничего не выйдет?  
– Вернемся и узнаем, – ответил Джим.  
Он потер шею, которую только что коснулся гипошприц. Головная боль таяла, сменяясь приятной легкостью.  
– Я тут подумал… – начал МакКой внимательно следя за изменениями лица своего друга. Заметно было, как он расслабился, вздохнул с облегчением. – А может быть нам полететь в будущее, найти там беременную жену Неро и вернуться с ней сюда? Может быть она его успокоит?  
Кирк моргнул. Иногда Боунз выдавал что-то на редкость дикое.  
– Она же в другой реальности, – сказал капитан, механически обдумывая, тем не менее, предложенный вариант.  
– И что? Старый Спок говорил, что между реальностями можно перемещаться. Вернемся в будущее, переместимся в другую реальность, найдем его жену, вернемся обратно… гхым… – внезапно МакКою собственный план показался идиотским.  
– Найдем Неро и Спока, – продолжил Кирк, – предъявим Неро его жену… Боунз, ты – ГЕНИЙ!!! – Кирк с восторгом хлопнул его по плечу. – Идеальный вариант!   
– Ну, не совсем идеальный… Ромул так и будет разрушен, не в наше время и не в нашей Вселенной, но разрушен…  
– Это трудности ромуланцев! У Неро будет больше века впереди, чтобы вдолбить в их тупые головы мысль об эвакуации!  
– И потом я не знаю, сработает такой способ или нет. Мерки обычных людей не совсем подходят к Неро, но попытаться можно.  
– Он не сможет устоять! Ты бы смог? – спросил Джим МакКоя.  
Тот покачал головой.   
– Почему ты не придумал это раньше? – глаза Кирка сияли.  
– Ну… не знаю… Вот сейчас пришло в голову. Я думал ты только посмеешься. Такие сантименты и все такое, но… ты же запретил Споку трогать Неро, так как он вас спас? Верно?  
– Э… наверное. Ну, да.  
– Вот я и прикинул, что этическая составляющая во всех наших действиях не до конца использована. Это не логично полагаться на чувства, но если мы вернем Неро его жену, то может быть, у него будут другие заботы, чем уничтожать Вулкан?

***

… Самое ценное здесь – открытая местность. Никаких темных углов, закрытых помещений, вентиляционных ходов. Чужаки везде. Для того, кто зазевается, все кончается очень быстро.  
Спок поменял энергетическую батарею на поясе. Невидимое поле окружало его, заменяя громоздкий скафандр. Одна из последних разработок Звездного Флота, входящая в аварийный запас шаттла. Все бы ничего, но батарей всего семь. И та, что используется сейчас – уже четвертая.  
Ему повезло, что его шаттл был полностью укомплектован и заправлен.  
Спок обнаружил это, когда догнал Неро, и смог просканировать противника. Его шаттл уже шел на полуторном варпе и имел запас антивещества 29 процентов от нормы. Либо утечка, либо не совсем умелые действия пилота, либо этот шаттл (и это самое верное объяснение) не был дозаправлен после последнего использования. 

 

После разговора с МакКоем и Ухурой, Спок отключил связь. Больше ничего для своих друзей и коллег он сделать не сможет. Связываться с Неро ему не хотелось. О чем говорить с существом, которое ты собираешься убить?   
– Вы входите в нейтральную зону! – сообщил бортовой компьютер то, что Спок и так знал.  
– Отключить системы безопасности, – сказал Спок и назвал свой командный код. На шаттле он действовал, как и прежде.  
«Интересно, – пришла в голову Спока мысль, – демонтирована ли в будущем охрана нейтральной зоны?»   
Он не знал. И не знал, знает ли об этом Неро. Вот, что было известно, так это то, что шаттлы с сигнатурой Звездного Флота способны развязать межзвездную войну. Оба вместе и каждый по отдельности.

 

Пятый час погони приближался к концу. Пальцы Спока коснулись блока наведения. Поймать в прицел мишень пара секунд. Он уже несколько раз делал это, но останавливался, ища более подходящий момент. Или оттягивая неизбежное? – шепнул у него в голове голос, имевший ехидные интонации МакКоя. «Безусловно, нет!», – хотелось ответить Споку. Он нажал на спуск: два луча вспороли черноту, заплясали на включенных энергетических щитах. Запас энергии шаттла Неро упал до 17 процентов. Это долго не продлится. Спок догонит и расстреляет беглеца.   
Шаттл, которым управлял Неро, резко сменил курс. Теперь он мчался обратно в Федерацию.  
Видимо беглец понял, что не дотянет до ромуланского пространства.   
Спок не мог не вздохнуть с облегчением.   
Он был готов взять шаттл Неро на таран, если потребуется, чтобы там не бормотал у него в голове упрямый доктор, бесследно уничтожить их оба, предотвратив таким образом обвинения Федерации в нарушении нейтральной зоны, но если действия будут разворачиваться на «своей» территории, то возможно у него есть шанс уцелеть.

Что он задумал? – пытался понять Спок, наблюдая за маневрами своего противника в перегруженной планетами системе Тета Сигни. С момента старта с «Энтерпрайза» прошло уже свыше 10 часов. Спок не удивился, а обрадовался, не обнаружив здесь звездолет. Скорее всего, они вернулись в будущее. Что ж, уж он постарается, чтобы это будущее было исправлено.  
Боезапас шаттла не велик. Каждый промах обходится дорого. Спок не опасался, что Неро будет стрелять в ответ, тот экономно перераспределял энергию от двигателей к кормовым щитам, надеясь улизнуть от Спока.  
И вот теперь в этой системе, похоже час истины настал. Внезапно Спок вспомнил звездолет, который они нашли… Не «Нарада» ли это? Если Неро доберется до своего корабля, роли очень быстро поменяются. У энтерпрайзовского шаттла против мощи «Нарады» нет ни одного, самого микроскопического шанса!  
Эта мысль заставила Спока действовать быстрее. Он увеличил тягу, почти нагнав Неро, и снова открыл огонь. Ромуланца спасла систем безопасности шаттла, кинувшая кораблик в отвесное пике в сторону планеты. Лучи фазера пролетели мимо, рассеялись в атмосфере.   
Спок постарался направить свой шаттл так, чтобы он оказался между неизвестным звездолетом и Неро. Шаттл Неро задел атмосферу. Вынырнул из ее слоев, потом вошел вновь. Было очевидно, что его захватило поле тяготения двенадцатой планеты.  
Кинуться следом или ждать?   
Внезапно сенсоры засекли старт с планеты еще нескольких объектов.  
Планетарная система защиты?  
Через семь с половиной минут двенадцать торпед выскочили в космос. Семь устремились за движущейся целью – шаттлом Неро, идущим по круговой орбите, остальные зависли на месте, изучая пространство.  
Сканеры выдали не совсем успокаивающую информацию. Да, мощности одной торпеды не хватит, чтобы навредить шаттлу. И двух тоже. Но если взорвутся три и более вместе – то дефлекторы не справятся.  
И снова вопрос – стоять на месте, маскируясь под космический мусор (как сказал бы МакКой – «притворяясь ветошью») или убегать? 

Пока Спок раздумывал, появился шаттл Неро.  
Он шел по более низкой орбите, чем раньше, энергия переброшена на защитные поля. Два - три витка вполне можно сделать, но затем нагрев корпуса об атмосферу заставит Неро либо осуществить нормальную посадку, либо попытаться вырваться их поля тяготения планеты. Следом за шаттлом ромуланца летели торпеды.   
Он должен сделать то, что собирался! Спок выждал, пока шаттл Неро не оказался на самом близком расстоянии от него и выстрелил из фазеров. Защитное поле вспыхнуло и погасло, а следом расцвели четыре огненных шара – это взорвались торпеды. Автоматическая планетарная система защиты пришла к выводу, что тут два врага, а не один. И три торпеды направились к шаттлу Спока. Вулканец врубил двигатель на полную мощность.   
Неро конец, а под ним планета класса М, дождаться помощи на которой вполне реально.  
И тут взрывная волна от торпед швырнула шаттл Спока прямо в гущу атмосферы. 

 

Первое, что он услышал, когда пришел в себя – странный шорох. По обшивке шаттла словно кто-то полз, скребся, стучался маленькими коготками. Это можно было слышать, поскольку были включены внешние аудио сенсоры. Как именно они включились? Сам он нажал на кнопку или нет? Спок не помнил. Он встал, оказалось, что он лежит на полу, у стенки шаттла. Но он пережил взрыв торпед на орбите, он помнил, как маневрировал в атмосфере, игнорируя боль от врезавшихся в тело привязных ремней. Значит, ему удалось превратить неконтролируемое падение в какое-то подобие посадки?  
Похоже на то.  
Но именно что подобие…  
Что со вторым шаттлом? Ах, да, Спок же видел, как взрывались торпеды.  
И что это шуршит за стенами шаттла?

 

… Нужно найти центр связи, чтобы предупредить об опасности и позвать на помощь. Нелепо рассчитывать на то, что сюда прилетит «Энтерпрайз», но кто-то должен принять сигнал, пусть и в этом времени.  
Спок уже оборудовал герметичное убежище, в которое не смогут проникнуть паразиты, удивительно напоминающие летающие клетки какого-то большого организма, собрал съестные припасы, материалы и оборудование для исследований, не сидеть же сложа руки. Нужно найти способ уничтожить чужаков, не навредив телу их носителя.   
И главное не дать себя убить Неро, бродящему где-то поблизости, среди пустых зданий и скелетов.  
То, что Неро жив, Спок понял быстро.  
Приборы показывали, что атмосфера планеты пригодна для дыхания, крупных жизненных форм поблизости нет. Но этот шорох… Он заставил его одеть и активировать энергетический пояс.   
А может быть, он беспокоился о том, не поджидает ли его в ближайших кустах ромуланец, способный угостить фазерным лучом?  
На первый взгляд все было тихо и мирно. И на второй тоже. Спок сделал пару шагов по траве. Послышались странные квакающие звуки. Он обернулся и увидел, что на корпусе шаттла расположились плоские полупрозрачные существа, напоминавшие земных медуз. Они пульсировали, издавая те самые звуки. Одна медуза оторвалась от корпуса, пролетела у Спока над головой, а потом спикировала прямо на него. Но она натолкнулась на защитное поле и была отброшена прочь. Спок был уверен в том, что звук, который она издала был криком боли. Словно в ответ на него, еще несколько существ отлепились от металлического корпуса и закружили у Спока над головой, не повторяя, однако, попыток атаковать. Это означало, что первая медуза как-то сообщила остальным об опасности.  
Уверившись в эффективности своей защиты, Спок просканировал местность трикодером. Шаттл Неро оказался за невысокой скалистой грядой. Вулканец, проверив оружие, скорым шагом направился туда.  
Его не покидала мысль о том, что все, что происходит, все дальше и дальше уводит его от цели, мягко, но непреклонно не дает ему сделать то, что он хочет.  
Третья внешняя сила.  
Его друг (Спока болезненно кольнуло слово друг, поскольку, если быть честным, следовало бы сказать «бывший друг», нелепо надеяться, что их дружба выдержит все, что он сделал за последние дни) Джеймс Кирк говорил о том, что есть вероятность того, что их остановит что-то такое, что не поддается контролю. Откуда он это взял, хотелось бы Споку знать. И он не принял тогда эту гипотезу всерьез, вообще не думал о ней, концепция «веры в божественное начало всего сущего» чужда вулканскому разуму. Но сейчас, раз за разом сталкиваясь с тем, что он НЕ МОЖЕТ убить Неро, эта мысль не казалась совсем уж безосновательной. Да, все отлично объяснялось случайностями, собственными или чужими ошибками, невезением (тоже весьма спорная конструкция, объясняющая реальность), нет и не может быть какой-то высшей силы вдруг вознамерившейся ему помешать. Где она была, когда умирали шесть миллиардов вулканцев? Ведь если допустить что Бог есть (Спок готов был произнести это именно так – БОГ), значит все, что происходит, происходит по его воле, это постулат любой веры, и значит это Бог уничтожил мир вулканцев. Это он решил, что им нечего делать в этом мире. Так же, как в будущем он решит, что и ромуланцы здесь подзадержались… Спок чувствовал, что вступает на зыбкую почву, где логические аргументы заливает таким шквалом эмоций, что толку от этих размышлений нет, но он не мог не продолжить свое рассуждение – так, значит, все религии землян, да и древние верования вулканцев, бесстыдно лгут, говоря о том, что Бог это ЛЮБОВЬ? В чем же проявилась эта любовь? В том, что вулканцы умерли практически сразу, не мучаясь в агонии?   
Да, очень так по-доброму.  
С высшей точки скалистой гряды Спок увидел шаттл Неро. Он тоже пострадал от взрывов и жесткой посадки, но корпус был цел. И трап опущен. Это означало, что ромуланец выжил.  
Спок чуть ли не бегом спустился вниз, держа в руке фазер, подошел к опущенному трапу. Одного взгляда внутрь хватило, чтобы понять, что Неро в шаттле нет. Трикодер регистрировал наличие жизненных форм, но сигналов ромуланца в округе тоже не было.  
И что это могло означать?

 

15.  
Была впрочем, еще одна мысль, которая исключала все версии с божественным провидением. Старший Спок упоминал о некой Временной холодной войне. Спок провел пару изысканий на эту тему и если сквозь грифы секретности ему продраться не удалось (тут было больше нежелание нарушать установленные запреты, чем невозможность взломать базы данных), то по открытым источникам он узнал многое. Такую трагедию, как нападение зинди на Землю спрятать невозможно. А так же забыть. Плюс тысяча и одна художественных книг, фильмов и игр, написанных, снятых, как уверяли авторы, на основе реальных событий – давали представление о произошедшем.   
В будущем есть некие лица, которые следят за соблюдением порядка в потоке времени.   
Не боги, но люди (и не люди), достигшие умопомрачительного прогресса и не желающие чтобы уже ИХ временную линию кто-то испортил.  
Вопрос о том, есть ли они в реальности Спока, оставался открытым. Очевидно, что есть, раз о нападении зинди информация прекрасно сохранилась.  
С чего-то же они решили уничтожить Землю в превентивных целях. Как он хочет уничтожить Неро.  
И им не дали этого сделать.  
Пусть не действиями всемогущего Бога, а лишь стараниями экипажа первого «Энтерпрайза», но не дали. Или все это случайность? И зачем все эти мысли приходят ему в голову сейчас? Какой в этом смысл?  
И где Неро?  
Вскоре он увидел его.  
Ромуланец вышел из-за дерева. Спок взглянул на трикодер. Показатели скакали – это не был сигнал ромуланца. Отличался он и от сигналов чужаков. Спок покрутил настройку, и понял, что перед ним симбиоз ромуланской жизненной формы и чужаков. Опасность, исходящая от летающих пришельцев, стала ясна.  
Глаза Неро сфокусировались на Споке. Вулканец видел в них узнавание себя, вспыхнувшую ненависть. Спок вскинул руку с фазером. Неро сделал шаг по направлению к нему, но запнулся, упал на колени, закричал.  
Спок не выстрелил, подошел ближе. Неро вскочил на ноги, сделал еще одну попытку броситься на Спока, но потом как будто кто-то перехватил управление его телом. Он снова дико закричал, развернулся и побежал в сторону скал.  
Спок посмотрел на фазер. Потом убрал оружие и обследовал шаттл Неро. Машина была существенно повреждена. От устройства связи остались одни обломки. Да и вообще на шаттле не было ничего полезного, только десяток пайков с аварийным запасом еды и воды, немного одежды и запасные энергоячейки для жизнеобеспечения шаттла. Взяв найденное добро, Спок решил вернуться к своему шаттлу.  
Шел он медленно, груз был не тяжел, но объемист.  
Он открыл дверь и понял, что Неро его опередил. Внутри шаттла словно побесилась стая диких сехлетов. Блок связи был выдран с мясом и растоптан в пыль.  
Были ли это действия Неро или он выполнял все под воздействием чужаков? Спок склонялся к последнему, поскольку он ощутил в те несколько секунд, когда Неро ненавидел его – за этой ненавистью и презрением – жуткий страх потери себя.

Все это ребовало тщательного изучения.  
Насколько теперь опасен Неро? Что вообще здесь произошло?  
С этим предстояло разобраться. И при этом обеспечить собственную безопасность.

***  
– Дай сюда! – Джим почти вырвал бинокль из рук МакКоя, сам прильнул к окулярам.   
– Черт, не видно!  
Они лежали на крыше шестиэтажного здания на окраине Терема, города где жил Неро. Объект их наблюдения был рядом, четырехэтажный дом с плоской крышей и широкой лестницей, поднимавшейся до второго этажа. Крик предположил, что первый этаж занимает кто-то один, а верхние сдаются, ничем иным такой архитектурный изыск объяснить было нельзя. Рассмотреть что-то в глубине квартиры было сложно, но день был жаркий и женщина из угловой квартиры на четвертом этаже уже пару раз выходила на крышу, освежиться у бассейна.  
Ее звали Мендана и она была женой Неро.  
МакКой вытер вспотевший лоб, хлебнул воды их фляжки.  
– Ну что, сегодня?  
– Да, тянуть не будем. Как стемнеет. Скотти подобрал модуляции, отключающие любую сигналку.  
– Думаешь, там есть сигналка?  
– А где их нет? – отозвался Кирк. – Ромуланцы так вообще жуткие параноики.  
МакКой приподнялся на локтях, оглядел дома на противоположной стороне улицы.  
– Интересно, они знают?  
– О Хобусе? Вряд ли про это сообщали по информканалам. Но кое-кто и знает.  
МакКой скривил губы.  
– О да, Сенат в полном составе успел свалить с планеты. Наверное, и семьи прихватили.  
– Ну да, – флегматично отозвался Джим. – Чего тебя так разбирает?  
– Да, как всегда! Те, кто виноват в гибели населения спаслись, а все прочие…  
– Ну, да, – снова сказал Джим, как-то безразлично. – Так всегда бывает.  
– Ты о чем это? – МакКой взглянул на друга.  
– Ни о чем. Так, вспомнил кое-что.

Молодая женщина снова показалась на крыше. Она прошлась вдоль бассейна, ступая босыми ногами по траве, которая прокрывала всю поверхность крыши дома, скинула верхнюю одежду, оставшись в купальнике.  
Четко обрисовался объемный живот, говорящий о позднем сроке беременности.   
Она поплавала немного, больше лежа на спине, затем выбралась на газон, встряхнула головой с длинными волосами. Постояла немного, потянулась, сделала парочку боковых наклонов, затем прогнулась вперед.

Джим опустил бинокль. Стало неловко, словно он поглядывал за соседями, провертев дырку в заборе.  
– Никогда не думал, что дойду до такого, – сказал МакКой.  
– Ага, я тоже, – отозвался Джим. – Ну, мы будем осторожны. Ничем ей не повредим.  
– Ха! Два чувака вламываются в дом, чтобы умыкнуть беременную женщину, которая глядишь вот-вот родит.   
– Ты думаешь? – вдруг озабоченно спросил Джим. – Прямо вот так возьмет и родит?  
– Я тебе не акушер – гинеколог, чтобы с такого расстояния диагнозы ставить.   
– Ну, тогда не говори, чего не знаешь!  
– Я говорю, что всякое может случиться. И это тоже!  
– Но ты ведь справишься, если что?  
– Надеюсь, – пробормотал МакКой.   
– И мы не будем вламываться. Зайдем потихоньку и телепортируемся все на «Галл». Она и понять не успеет, что произошло.  
– Гладко было на бумаге, – недовольно процитировал МакКой Чехова.  
Он уже не раз и два пожалел, что озвучил свой план тогда, сотню с лишним лет назад. Точней сказать, это было семь дней назад по их субъективному времени.   
Семь дней, уместивших в себе такое количество событий, которого хватило бы кое-кому на пару жизней.  
После обратного прыжка и уверений Звездного Флота в том, что стоит повторить попытку (а значит, получить еще кое-какое время на это самое действо) они пришли в дом Спока. Старика.  
Он сказал, что ему жаль, что пока ничего не вышло, но отчаиваться рано.   
Рассказывал в основном МакКой, Джим больше молчал и смотрел угрюмо. Когда старик сказал, что они зря оставили Спока, Джим вскочил на ноги.  
– У нас не было выбора! Черт возьми! Это он нас бросил! Сначала подставил, как щенков, а потом…  
Капитан внезапно остановился, поняв, что почти кричит.  
МакКою захотелось втянуть голову в плечи.  
Спок вздохнул.  
– Я говорил ему, чтобы он доверился тебе, Джим, – сказал он. – Я понимаю, почему он сделал так, как сделал. Тут уже ничего не изменишь. Мне жаль, что в этом мире ты остался без своего друга.  
– Не изменишь? Вот тут вы как раз ошибаетесь, – сказал Джим и кивнул МакКою.  
– Давай, выкладывай!  
А сам провел ладонью по лбу.  
МакКой кинул на него взгляд, но не рискнул спрашивать болит ли у него голова или нет, зато рассказал Споку о своей идее. Он надеялся, что старик тут же найдет неувязки в плане, раскритикует его, и все закончится, не начавшись, но Спок сказал:  
– Может получиться.  
Дальше в дело вступили Чехов, их юный гений, и старина Скотти. Под руководством Спока они быстро собрали устройство, способное перемещать людей из одной Вселенной в другую. Когда знаешь координаты фазы совмещения пространств, то в одночасье распахиваются врата во множество миров.  
Теоретики мультипространств удавились бы от зависти, если бы узнали об их успехе, но предавать гласности подобное устройство никто не планировал.

 

Об этом МакКою сказал Джим, когда доктор зашел проведать своего пациента после утомительного дня споров и расчетов.  
Доктор застал капитана сидящим на койке и смотрящим невидящими глазами в пространство. МакКой потянулся было за сканером, Джим в любом случае должен хорошо отдохнуть, ведь на завтра назначен их вояж в сопредельную Вселенную, но Кирк тут же очнулся от раздумий, замотал головой.  
– Со мной все в порядке.  
– Да ну?  
– Вот и представь себе… Это Спок.  
– Что Спок? – переспросил МакКой.  
– Вулканцы умеют как-то так влезать тебе в голову и что-то там такое… короче говоря, голова у меня теперь не болит.  
– А почему вид такой похоронный?  
– Представляешь… Спок, этот Спок, – уточнил Джим, – ужасно скучает по своему другу. В смысле по мне, который был в той Вселенной. Он рано умер, погиб, когда спускали со стапелей «Энтерпрайз». Одну из последующих модификаций. Там было что-то схожее с Кобаяши Мару. Спасали транспортник с пассажирами. Прикинь, он мне сказал, что тот Кирк тоже грохнул этот тест. Только… только его не вытурить за это хотели, а отметили типа оригинальное решение и все такое.   
– Это Спок тебе рассказал?  
– Ага. Он… нет не рассказал, показал. Э… нет, разделил воспоминания. Это… очень необычное ощущение.  
– Ушам своим не верю! То из тебя слова лишнего не выдавишь… а тут прямо две родственные души слились в экстазе.  
– Зря ржешь… Ничего тут такого и нет. Он смотрит только то, что я не против показать… зато сам… ну он правда извинялся за то, что когда он рассказывает о нем, то грустит и это как-то передается мне – эмоциональный перенос, но зато я узнал про их Вселенную уже много. Знаешь, это и впрямь хороший мир.  
– Ну у нас тоже в общем-то не сказать, что диктатура.  
– Да... Он рассказывал, как один раз тоже обманул своего капитана. Угнал «Энтерпрайз», чтобы помочь Пайку.  
– Пайку?  
– А, да… знаешь он там… лучше погибнуть, чем так, как он… Рассказать?  
– Расскажи…  
МакКой слушал, холодея в душе. Да уж, история была что надо. Чем жить в иллюзиях, лучше уж сразу. Хотя… кто знает, чтобы он сказал, оказавшись на месте того Кристофера Пайка? Любая жизнь лучше небытия, ведь так? Вечное исполнение желаний, только если не знать, что это иллюзия.  
– Талос четыре, – сказал Джим. – Вот значит, как оно все.  
Взгляд капитана снова расфокусировался.  
Он помолчал, потом сказал.  
– Еще Спок предложил сделать так, чтобы я не помнил то, что делали клингоны, ну…  
– Пытали тебя?   
Джим вздрогнул.  
– Ну да… знаешь, это были не лучшие сутки в моей жизни.  
– Ты, надеюсь, отказался?  
– Да…  
– Что конкретно беспокоит? Сны или что?  
– Да нет все нормально, я и не собирался про это говорить, Спок как-то понял, что меня при слове клингоны передергивает… Тот Кирк тоже клингонов не любил. Они его сына убили. Прикинь, а? Сына… от Керол Маркус.  
– Маркус? – переспросил МакКой.  
– Ну да…  
– Когда ты с ней успел переспать?  
В голосе МакКоя послышалось неподдельное изумление. Он и сам, грешным делом, засматривался на шикарную блондинку. Похоже, что его опередили.  
– Что??? Ты что? Спятил? Не спал я с ней. Ты вообще, Боунз, слушаешь, что тебе говорят? Этот тот Кирк с ней любовь крутил…   
– Она же тебе нравилась?  
– Ну… мне многие девушки нравятся… Мда… Но с ней у меня ничего не было!  
– Еще не было, – сказал МакКой, понимаю, что про Маркус лучше забыть. Во избежание недоразумений.  
– Да ну тебя, Боунз… несешь какой-то бред. А Спок классный старик. Я понимаю, что жизнь того Кирка это не моя жизнь и что все по иному, но все равно интересно.  
– А что он сказал, когда ты отказался стирать память?  
– Узнаю своего друга.

 

16.  
Это была процветающая цивилизация. До того, как к 12 планете Тета Сигни не подлетел звездолет с Бета Порталана.  
На борту были не только гости, о визите которых две планеты договорились заранее, но и 327 чужаков. По одному на каждом члене экипажа, плюс полтора миллиона в стазисном поле.  
Спок читал документы, скопившиеся в правительственном центре. Недоумевающие, отрицающие факты отчеты скоро сменились отчаянием и страхом. Жители Корины, той самой 12 планеты Тета Сигни, назвали чужаков док-су, что означало чужеродные клетки. Их было полтора миллиона на три миллиарда жителей.   
Док-су размножались с чудовищной скоростью и процесс завоевания занял по земным меркам всего три недели.  
Двадцать один день безнадежных попыток найти то, что могло бы уничтожить док-су, не повредив их носителей.  
Чужаки прикреплялись к спинам коринцев, вводили в тело нейротоксины и наполняли их своими клетками, полностью подчиняя своей воле. Любое неповиновение наказывалось адской болью.  
Мир был уничтожен.  
Последний коринец умер семь месяцев назад.  
Последнее, что Спок прочитал – это сообщение о том, что коринцы запустили космический корабль в сторону следующей системы – Ингрем Б. Именно на нее нацелились чужаки.   
Убить док-су никому не удалось. Вытравить из тела чужеродные организмы тоже.  
Спок не питал особых иллюзий на свой счет. Вполне возможно, что его убежище окажется ненадежным, что и он сам кончит также, как и жители Корины – исполняй волю чужаков или умри. Он надеялся, что хотя бы информацию о паразите ему удастся довести до Звездного Флота. Учитывая то, что скорость кораблей коринцев не превышала варп 2 шанс спасти планеты Ингрем Б еще был.

***

– Послушайте, мы не сделаем вам ничего плохого! Да успокойтесь же!  
Боунз потер щеку. Рука у ромуланки оказалась тяжелой. А ноготочки острые.  
Им удалось пробраться в дом и телепортироваться всем вместе на корабль, но женщина проснулась и теперь пребывала в состоянии близком к ромуланской истерики. Ничем существенно не отличавшейся от земной.  
Она замерла в углу биокровати глядя на доктора настороженными глазами.  
МакКой еще раз успокаивающе поднял руки.  
– Выслушайте же, что я вам говорю, Мендана! Ромулу осталось жить несколько дней. Вы же знаете, что скоро должно случиться?  
«Интересно, – подумал МакКой, – а, что если Неро не рассказывал жене о взрыве Хобуса? Может он не хотел ее волновать?»  
Ну, тут доказать, что он-то говорит правду не сложно, есть масса других источников информации, надежней, чем его слова.  
– Вы от Неро? Ложь! Вы называете себя людьми? Но почему вы ничем не отличаетесь от нас? Тоже ложь!  
МакКой провел рукой по своим острым ушам.   
– Это называется грим, – сказал он. – Я – человек. Ему за три дня порядком надоело ходить с нашлепками на лбу и приклеенными ушами. Хорошо хоть волосы не пришлось перекрашивать.   
– Неро никогда бы не связался с людьми!  
– Нет, мы не от Неро. И да, мы люди. Не знаю, что там вы про нас думаете, но мы хотим помочь!  
– Помочь? Вы вломились в мою квартиру!  
Снова-здорово. Беседа пошла по третьему кругу. Разница была лишь в том, что она перестала пытаться выцарапать ему глаза. И не вламывались они. Замок тот да, пискнул, сдаваясь. Кирк шел первым, МакКой за ним, его трясло и рука сжимала гипоспрей все сильней. На случай, если что-нибудь пойдет не так, если вдруг телепортатор даст сбой, если Мендана проснется и начнет орать.  
А то, что беременная женщина начнет орать, как только увидит рядом двоих неизвестных в темной одежде можно было не сомневаться.  
К счастью, гипоспреем пользоваться не пришлось. Кричать она тоже не стала, но проснуться успела. И уже открыла рот, как к ней бросился Джим, одновременно зажимая этот самый рот ладонью и крича: «Поднимай нас, Скотти!»  
Их телепортировали прямо в лазарет «Галла». Потом Джим, отговорившись срочными делами, удалился, а МакКой остался уговаривать разозленную ромуланку.  
МакКой подошел к интеркому на стене каюты.  
– Джим? Может быть ты вернешься сюда? Почему это я должен ее убалтывать? – спросил МакКой, не заботясь о том, что его слышит Мендана.  
– Это же был твой план, Боунз! Если ты забыл. И сейчас я немного занят. Мы тут ищем просвет в оборонной системе Ромула. Так что если не хочешь общаться со специалистами из Тал-Шияр не отвлекай меня!  
– Черт!   
МакКой стукнул с досадой по стене.  
Потом обернулся к их пленнице, или гостье?  
– Дорогая леди, – сказал он. – Хотите верьте, хотите нет. Но суть дела обстоит так.   
И он выложил ей все. 

 

– Неро уничтожил Вулкан? Вы шутите? Вулкан он здесь… Вы хотите запутать меня! Хотите, чтобы я поверила в то, что мой муж совершил такое… Нет, этого не может быть. Он шахтер, а не убийца!  
– Я тоже доктор, а не хранитель времени, – отозвался МакКой.   
Надо было взять с собой в параллельную Вселенную Ухуру, может быть они поболтали бы о своем, о женском… глядишь, и ромуланка бы немного смягчилась. А еще Ухура шикарно бы смотрелась с ромуланскими ушами, – пришла в голову МакКоя несвоевременная мысль.   
Из Кирка-то получился фиговый ромуланец. Волосы капитан не дал себе покрасить, да и цвет глаз маскировать отказался. «Больно надо кому-то меня разглядывать», – пробурчал он, натягивая парик.  
МакКой думал, что если она увидит Джима с его совершенно не характерными для ромуланца голубыми глазами, беседа пойдет легче. Ну, нет, так нет. И он начал рассказывать ромуланке о том, как они вновь разогнали «Энтерпрайз», отправляя его вперед по временной шкале, о том, как, оставив корабль, пробрались в Аргелианские доки и угнали там прогулочную яхту «Галл», о том, как маневрировали в ромуланском пространстве, подбираясь на дистанцию действия транспортеров. Поведал о том, как использовали устройство межвселенного перехода, как искали ее, Мендану, как телепортировались все вместе на «Галл». Рассказывал о том, что им предстоит – выход из пространства, контролируемого ромуланцами, да так, чтобы никто их не обнаружил, межвселенный переход, возврат яхты на место, встреча с «Энтерпрайзом» и полет в прошлое. И только после успешного осуществления всех этих кульбитов она увидит Неро. МакКой говорил о временных линиях и погубленном в их Вселенной Вулкане. Он старался не акцентироваться на судьбе самого Ромула, но женщина быстро все поняла из его кратких слов.  
– Если все, что вы говорите правда… то мы не должны это скрывать! Мы должны сказать всем на Ромуле, что обязательно нужна эвакуация! Они сомневаются.  
– О, – сказал МакКой. – Так вы знаете о чем я говорю?  
– Ну, – она расправила плечи. – Неро рассказывал мне почти все. Мой муж, как представитель шахтерской гильдии имеет право выступать в Сенате, – сказала с оттенком гордости женщина. – И он…  
– Воспользовался этим правом, – перебил ее МакКой, – но его никто не послушал.  
Мендана кивнула.  
– Да. Но то заседание было закрытым. Мне не удалось посмотреть трансляцию сессии.  
– Его никто его послушал, – повторил МакКой. – Ни его, ни посла Федерации Спока. И случилось то, о чем я вам говорю. У нас в запасе всего несколько дней.  
– Но если у вас есть доказательства… Вы не можете допустить гибель Ромула!  
МакКой тяжело вздохнул. Да, еще и Ромул. В чужой Вселенной. А они то всего и хотели помочь Споку спасти Вулкан. Пора переименовывать «Энтерпрайз» в «Спаситель миров».  
Нет, два спасенных мира ему не потянуть. И Кирку не потянуть. Это однозначно. Им бы еще отсюда выбраться без потерь.  
МакКой встретился глазами с Менданой и увидел, как помертвело ее лицо. Она поняла. Поверила и осознала, что Ромул обречен. Что сейчас ее мир изменится навсегда. Что эти пришельцы не смогут сделать то, что не удалось Неро, и всем, кто, хотел бы прислушаться к голосу разума, а не своих амбиций.  
Леонард коснулся плеча ромуланки.  
– Да, девочка. Прости… но ты – это все что мы можем спасти с Ромула.  
– Нет! Не я! Есть много более достойных людей! А мои родители? Отец Неро… Есть ученые, писатели, художники… Нет, вы должны спасти их! И, – внезапно ее глаза засияли, – послушайте! А родственники парней из экипажа Неро? Может быть хотя бы их? Если, как вы говорите…  
МакКой закусил губу.  
– Мендана… я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь сейчас. Это шок, без сомнения, но… будет чудом, если мы сами уберемся отсюда… и потом мы не знаем этих людей!  
– Я знаю! Я знаю где живет семья Аила и Бирта. Потом, там у них был Корекс, Дижен и Блаун. Я знаю почти всех!  
– Ну… давайте так. Я включу вам инфоканал, вы пока послушайте, посмотрите сообщения. А я поговорю с капитаном о вашем предложении. Если что-то можно будет сделать, мы сделаем. Но я ничего не обещаю.

***  
Боль.  
Когда что-то болит, все остальное становится неважным. Хочется только, чтобы боль прекратилась. Когда шансов избавиться от боли нет, то хочется чтобы все прекратилось навсегда.  
Но он вулканец.  
Он может контролировать боль. Должен.  
Ради…  
Ради чего?  
Неро, Вулкан, «Энтерпрайз», «Земля», «Хранитель Вечности», «Спок».  
Спок – это он. Да. Спок вулканец. Спок это он. Он может… Может поставить блок.

Сколько времени у него будет, прежде чем он перестанет сопротивляться и начнет делать то, что нужно ИМ?  
Спок не знал.  
Зато он знал, как убить чужаков. Ультрафиолет уничтожал заразу, не вредив телу носителя.  
Чужаки избегали открытых пространств, концентрируясь в зданиях. Нет, просто свет солнца их не убивал, а вот доза облучения в 27, 4 раза превышающая стандартное излучение планетарного солнца уничтожала 70 процентов паразитов в крови. Если поднять уровень излучения до 40,2, то достигалось их стопроцентная смертность.  
Пока еще работали батареи защитного пояса, он наловил с десяток паразитов, чтобы иметь возможность изучить их досконально.  
Споку очень хотелось проверить эти расчеты на практике.  
Но единственным живым объектом на Корине, не считая самого Спока, был Неро.  
Как заманить ромуланца в его установку, на скорую руку сконструированную в биолаборатории? Спок не имел ни малейшего понятия.   
Найти и оглушить фазером?  
Но пока он будет его искать, оглушать и перетаскивать, то сам рискует подцепить паразита.  
Риск неприемлем.  
Спок задумался в который уже раз – может быть он сознательно не хочет помогать ромуланцу? Ведь, стоит освободить его от паразитов, то вместо благодарности, это понятие же неведомо представителю…  
Рука предательски дрогнула и трикодер полетел на пол.  
Спок машинально нагнулся за прибором.  
Благодарность.  
Может быть… может быть он ошибся в мотивах поведения своего капитана? И тот запретил вредить Неро не потому, что изобрел некий план или видел на три шага дальше него, а просто из благодарности за то, что тот спас их из клингонского плена?  
Как по-человечески.  
А он сам то что? Разве только что он не думал о том, что ромуланец его не поблагодарит за спасение от чужаков, а…  
Набросится?  
Откуда такая уверенность?  
Может быть…  
РИСК НЕПРИЕМЛЕМ!  
Слова зажглись у Спока в голове, как светящийся транспарант над головами телларитской демонстрации протеста.

 

Спок положил трикодер на стол, подошел к устройству связи. Постоял рядом, прогулялся по комнате, зачем-то выглянул в коридор, тревожно полыхавший алыми огнями.  
Последняя батарея была разряжена уже больше двух суток назад.

 

Резервную аварийную подстанцию Спок починил и включил, но ее мощности недостаточно, чтобы задействовать подпространственный передатчик.  
Главный источник энергии находится в подвале.   
Спок смотрел на схему электроснабжения и понимал, что она означает. Выход из безопасной зоны, возможную встречу с Неро и встречу с док-су. Чужаками, паразитами, которые приземлятся ему на шею, введут в тело свои клетки и возьмут под контроль его мозг.  
Спок с сожалением отметил, что надо было оставить хотя бы часть запаса в батареях защитного пояса, но они и так продержались почти десять дней. И ему даже удавалось подзаряжать эти одноразовые устройства.  
Если он не включит подпространственную связь, то Ингрем Б обречен.

Спок взглянул на фазер. Да, это было бы любопытно. Оглушить Неро и попробовать избавить его от паразитов.  
Возможно вдвоем им удалось бы сходить в подвал и вернуться обратно, не получив никого на спину. Один делает дело, другой прикрывает.  
Как тогда, на «Нараде»… Когда он и его капитан действовали вместе.  
Не совершил ли он роковой ошибки, отказавшись от сотрудничества с друзьями, отказав им в доверии? На каком основании?   
Все решения, что он принимал, он принимал на основе логики и…  
На основе собственных размышлений.  
Были ли они верными?  
Если он не доверился Джиму, как теперь он может поверить Неро? Что тот из чувства благодарности… (ха-ха – два раза сказал бы МакКой, черт, доктор похоже прочно обосновался в его голове) вдруг начнет помогать Споку, причем помогать спасать какую-то левую планету. Что Неро до Ингрем Б? И что Споку до нее?  
Нет!  
Ему как раз есть дело до нее!   
Он офицер Звездного Флота! Он вулканец! Не имеет значения то, что Вулкан мертв. В их реальности мертв, но жив где-то в других (и это как-то утешало). Жива и философия Вулкана, уважающая жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, живо учение Сурака.  
Да, Спок вулканец и поступит как вулканец. Логично. Исходя из того, что интересы большинства важнее, чем интересы меньшинства или одного.  
В данном случае меньшинством, точнее этим одним, чьи интересы значения не имеют, был он.  
А Неро все равно погибнет. Носитель умирал через две-три недели после заражения.  
Но если нет? Если Неро останется жив и сделает свое черное дело? Если большинство это не жители Ингрем Б, а вулканцы, исчезнувшие из-за действий Неро или, что сейчас вернее, из-за его нерешительности?  
Логичнее сначала убить Неро, а затем идти включать передатчик.  
Да, да, а еще логичней было бы убить его много дней назад. Почему же он этого не сделал?  
От всех этим мыслей, вариантов, сомнений пухла голова. Мозг отказывался работать так, как делал это всегда, эмоции налетали, оставляя за собой обломки тщательно выстроенных логических доводов.  
«Если не знаешь, как поступить, делай так, как подсказывает тебе сердце», – это говорила его мать. Мама. Исчезнувшая, так же, как и все прочие жители Вулкана; умерла, протягивая к нему руки в бесполезной надежде на спасение. Сердце не может что-то там подсказывать. Только разум решает все вопросы, но… в какой-то части Спок сейчас стал понимать ее слова.   
Он должен делать то, что должен. Здесь и сейчас. Вот и весь нехитрый расклад.

Чтобы его жертва не была напрасной, он ввел в устройство связи пару дополнительных команд. Сообщение уйдет сразу, как только включится энергия. Без вариантов. И будет повторяться до того, как кто-то решит послать другое сообщение. Если такое произойдет – устройство будет взорвано. Это на тот случай, если чужаки возьмут его под контроль и потребуют отправить еще одно сообщение, отменяющее первое.

***

Семь человек.  
Помимо Менданы.   
Жена и мать Бирты, четырнадцатилетний брат Корекса, мать и сестра Дижен, жена и дочь Блауна. Малышке всего шесть.  
Круизная яхта поразила бы своей роскошью, непривычных к подобному ромуланцев, если бы не жуткая тревога, заполонившая всех и вся. Каждый задавал себе вопрос – неужели ЭТО происходит на самом деле? Неужели их, простых, ничем не примечательных граждан Ромуланской Звездной Империи, которые и в космосе то если и были, то раз или два, выбрали неведомые силы чтобы спасти из предстоящего хаоса?  
Слухи, конечно, ходили. Юлия Дижен знала о них, как и все прочие, но их с упорством достойным лучшего применения развенчивали правительственные инфоканалы. Только вчера выступал секретарь Претора Ри-Гансу, и говорил о том, что известия об опасности ни на чем не основаны, что взрыв, о котором говорят, не угрожает Ромулу ни в коей мере. Нет необходимости в эвакуации и все прочее. «Очень умно», – не могла не признать Юлия. Она занималась связями с общественностью в министерстве природных ресурсов Ромула, не бог весть какой пост, но все-таки. Да, умно… если бы они отрицали и взрыв – то тогда можно было бы задуматься о степени правдивости остальной информации, но так им поверят. Она же поверила. И теперь все они – семь женщин и мальчишка обязаны жизнью… ЗЕМЛЯНАМ! Землянам из прошлого, а значит, можно сказать, совсем дикарям! Стоит посмотреть на капитана и сразу понимаешь, что их нельзя принимать всерьез или вести с ними дела… Хм, но была еще Мендана. Собственно, можно считать, что это ей все они обязаны жизнью, а не землянам. Или еще хуже – вулканцам…   
Вот, кстати говоря, и она сама.  
Юлия вошла в обеденный зал, отданный в пользование ромуланцам.  
Мендана сидела за столом, склонив голову на скрещенные руки. Плечи ее вздрагивали.  
– Не волнуйся девочка, все будет хорошо, – сказала Юлия, и положила руку ей на плечо.  
Ей, Юлии, с высоты своих еще очень бодрых 73 лет, жена Неро казалась девочкой, не говоря уже о землянах.  
Мендана подняла голову, смахнула слезы.  
– Мы этого не знаем. Капитан Кирк говорил, что все эти переходы очень опасны.  
– Подумай о том, что мы ничего не теряем. Если мы погибнем сейчас, нам не придется умирать через пару дней на разваливающейся планете.  
Мендана улыбнулась.  
– Ты умеешь утешать.  
– Не теряй надежду. У нас еще есть шанс.

17.  
Ступени, ведущие в подвал здания, имели по краям светоотражающие полосы. Луч фонаря Спока высвечивал их, делая спуск безопасным. Ступени да, но нет ли здесь док-су? Спок, добравшись до места, осмотрелся. По плану подвала энергетическая установка должна находиться в дальнем левом углу. Ага, вон там. Что-то мелькнуло в луче фонаря. Спок инстинктивно присел, и понял, что разминулся с док-су чудом. Медуза налетела в темноте на стену, издав писк. Спок помнил, где находится установка, и зашагал туда, стараясь не напороться на что-нибудь по дороге. Фонарь он решил не включать. Может быть, именно его свет и привлек паразита?  
Руки коснулись установки. Нет, все же придется включить свет ненадолго. Иначе никак. Вспышка ослепила, но и дала возможность запомнить, как расположены рычаги управления. Спок на ощупь повернул выключатель и с удовлетворением услышал гудение. Энергия начала поступать в системы. Почему она вообще была выключена? Сами медузы не могли это сделать. Заставили кого-то?  
Сообщение отправлено. Самое время убираться отсюда.  
Спок не стал включать освещение в подвале. Дорогу назад он помнил.  
Вот и ступени.  
Спок вышел в коридор, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
Никого.   
Прошел вперед, раздумывая, не стоит ли включить основное освещение здания? Решил, что расходовать энергию таким образом нецелесообразно.  
Внезапно ему захотелось выйти на свежий воздух. Очень нелогичное желание. Откуда оно возникло?  
Спок резко обернулся – и вовремя!  
Движение вулканца помешало Неро нанести прицельный удар. Но левая рука, которую задел шокер взорвалась болью. Спок блокировал выпад Неро правой, оттолкнул его от себя, отметив, что глаза у ромуланца совсем пустые.  
Если там и был разум, то сейчас он поглощен токсинами док-су. Или нет? Вот во взгляде ромуланца появился отблеск узнавания, звериный оскал изуродовал его лицо, он кинулся на Спока, как зверь.  
С одной рабочей рукой было трудно обороняться. Неро был силен, но Спок, помимо силы имел великолепную военную подготовку. Уйдя от захвата, он врезал ногой по ребрам противника. Удар отправил ромуланца на пол, Спок прыгнул сверху, нанес два коротких удара по голове. Тело под ним обмякло. Спок перевел дыхание, не спуская глаз с Неро. Не притворяется ли он, выжидая момент для атаки?  
Боль обрушилась на Спока как ведро ледяной воды. Он дернулся, нелепо взмахнул руками. Был шанс сорвать тварь, упавшую ему на спину, он мог дотянуться до нее, но пальцы лишь скользнули по упругой поверхности. Нет, никак не вонзить в нее ногти, не отодрать… Он упал на бок, тяжело дыша. Вулканец пытался понять, как именно он может (и может ли) блокировать док-су?  
Он чувствовал, как сплетаются чужеродные нити вокруг его нервных волокон, заполоняя все тело, сейчас он еще мог думать, мог взять под контроль…

выключи передатчик выключи передатчик скажи всем, что это ошибка скажи, что опасности нет

Нет!  
Он замотал головой, отбрасывая назойливый шепоток. И это почти удалось, но концентрацию внезапно прервал Неро, очнувшийся и поднявшийся на ноги. Спок видел, как он стоит перед ним, как мускулы перекатываются под кожей ромуланца, видел, как он сплюнул зеленый сгусток, как наклонился к нему.  
Дальше док-су перехватили контроль над болевым центром и Спок закричал. На фоне адской боли, причиняемой паразитом, он не понял, что Неро схватил его за шиворот и поволок к выходу, не почувствовал, как его тело швырнули на траву.  
КОНТРОЛЬ!  
Он сможет, сможет… если никто не будет орать в ухо и проклинать всех вулканцев, его лично, паразитов и всю Вселенную.  
Сможет, да… еще немного. Осторожно шаг за шагом он выстраивал ментальную защиту. Уничтожить док-су мысленным усилием было ему не под силу, но игнорировать боль он мог… он знал как именно возникают спазмы нейронов, как раздражается болевой центр. Блок. Да. Еще один и еще. Сначала тончайшая сеть, толщиной с паутинку, затем ячеи ее затягиваются и уже некое подобие пленки отсекает воздействие док-су. Спок утолщает эту пленку, стараясь сделать ее более прочной и чувствует как в нее вгрызаются нити док-су, как идет невидимый, но это этого не менее реальный, бой.  
Он осознал, что сидит на траве и смотрит на стоящего рядом Неро.  
– Ты… – хрипло сказал ромуланец. – Как избавился?  
– Никак. Это невозможно. Я только могу контролировать боль.  
– Я не могу. Эти… эта пакость…  
Лицо Неро исказилось, он почти выкрикнул: – Они в моей голове!  
– Да, – сказал Спок. – Я понимаю.   
– Но… как ты контролируешь это? Скажи!  
– Я не могу объяснить. Это базовая техника.   
Спок сжал зубы. Какой-то нити удалось провертеть дырку в его защите и хлестнуть мозг острой вспышкой боли. Спок подавил вторжение.   
– Меня учили еще в детстве. Не смогу объяснить.  
Спок встал на ноги, поднял голову к небу. Мелко накрапывал дождик. Все казалось таким обычным. Интересно, сколько он сможет продержаться?  
Неро сделал шаг к нему, но остановился, по телу ромуланца прокатилась судорога.  
– Не могу… ударить… Не дают. Ты им нужен!  
– Да, – сказал Спок. – Они хотят, чтобы я отправил сообщение о том, что здесь ничего не происходит. Тогда паразиты доберутся до следующей планеты.  
– Какое тебе дело до чужого мира?  
Спок глянул в налившиеся кровью глаза ромуланца и ничего не ответил. Он обошел Неро по широкой дуге и направился к входу в здание.  
– Стой!  
Неро схватил вулканца за плечо.  
– Ты хотел меня убить, так?  
– Да, – подтвердил Спок. – Через четверть века ты уничтожишь мой мир.   
– Так убей же!  
Неро дернулся, его как будто что-то тащило прочь от Спока. Сам он хотел остаться, хотел, но док-су, видимо хотели другого.  
Борьба за контроль над телом была страшной. Неро корчило, он словно разрывался на части, потом он упал на колени перед Споком.  
– Убей!!! – прохрипел он. – Я больше не могу!!!  
– Что они хотят от тебя?  
– Велели задержать тебя. Сейчас ничего.  
– Я знаю способ, как избавиться от них, – сказал Спок. – Он рассказал о своем исследовании, о том, что свет может убить паразитов. – Если ты согласен мы можем…  
– Они не дадут нам, – сказал Неро. Нет, не дадут.  
– Можно попробовать.

 

**  
Белый туман перед глазами, тошнота, подступающая к горлу, мозг, отказывающийся воспринимать реальность, сознание, разорванное на куски. Разогнать туман, унять тошноту, воспринять себя как единое целое, – все это проделывалось Джимом уже не в первый раз.  
– Говорит капитан, – он чуть склонился к интеркому, стараясь четче, чем обычно выговаривать слова. – Мы достигли заданных координат. Всем пассажирам оставаться на местах. Если вам требуется медицинская помощь, сообщите о себе в лазарет. Из кают никому не выходить. Мы постараемся уладить все побыстрее и вы встретитесь со своими родными.  
МакКой хмыкнул. Ухура обернулась к капитану с особым блеском в глазах.  
– Что? – спросил Джим. – Да, это ложь, – признал он, не забыв глянуть на клавишу интеркома и убедиться что его слова не транслируются по кораблю. – Каюты «Энтерпрайза» удобны, так что посидят под замком пару дней, ничего страшного, должны же мы тут осмотреться.  
– Это не совсем то, на что они рассчитывают, – сказал МакКой.  
– Я в курсе, – отозвался Джим. – Я тоже рассчитывал на нечто иное. Так, все, болтовню отставить. Сулу! На вас проверка курса и орбиты. Что это за обломки там дрейфуют, кстати говоря? Чехов?  
– Учитывая их разлет и состав… – молодой русский склонился к приборам, потом доложил: – Это обшивки неких взрывных устройств. Взрывы произошли около 10-12 дней назад.  
– Точка прибытия та же?   
Юноша поднял голову от приборов еще раз, и Кирк почувствовал, как холодная дрожь начала пробираться по его спине. Лицо у Павла было бледное, а глаза испуганные.  
– Что случилось?  
– Э… капитан, это моя вина, но… наш вес… мы взяли на борт пассажиров и я… простите сэр.  
– Да говори же толком!  
– Ну мы вышли не в тот день, когда ушли, капитан. Если точно, то через 13 дней, семь часов и двадцать три минуты от того мига, когда ушли отсюда.  
– Из-за веса?  
– Да, я…  
– Понятно, – перебил русского Кирк. – Ничего… я уж подумал…  
Кирк не стал озвучивать то, что он подумал, не желая усугублять и так нервозную обстановку на корабле. Та же Ухура еще выскажет Павлу все, что она думает по этому поводу. Понять ее можно. Из-за этой погрешности Спок здесь один уже почти две недели.  
Здесь, это где? Черт. Возможно ошибка Чехова все же серьезна. Кто знает, где теперь искать первого офицера, рванувшего в нейтральную зону? И безуспешно рванувшего. То, что у Спока не получилось изменить будущее – очевидно. Вулкана как не было в их мире, так и нет. Не появился из ниоткуда красноватый шар, заполненный миллиардами жизней, не засновали в системе Эридана 40 корабли, Т`Хут так и продолжала движение по измененной орбите, которая приведет ее в объятия солнца через пару десятков лет, а Дельта Вега… ну что ж, курорт там вряд ли сделают, но на растопленных льдах возможно кто-то и поселится.  
– Капитан! В составе обломков на орбите есть части обшивки шаттла «Энтерпрайз».  
– Проверьте на наличие биоматериалов, – сказал Кирк мрачно. Он кожей почувствовал возросшее напряжение на мостике.  
– Нет, капитан, результат отрицательный.   
Кирк услышал, как прерывисто вздохнула Ухура за его спиной, да и МакКой стоявший рядом с его креслом как-то подозрительно глубоко выдохнул. Так, как бывает после долгой задержки дыхания.  
– Сулу идем на орбиту. Облетим этот шарик со всех сторон, сканируйте поверхность. И да, еще тут был какой-то звездолет, да, Боунз? Ты же тут командовал, когда его нашли?  
Джим толкнул МакКоя вбок, желая подбодрить. Черт, им всем следует приободриться. Если тел нет, то есть хороший шанс найти живого Спока и не менее живого Неро.  
А дальше…  
О, дальше будет интересный расклад. Кирк поймал себя на том, что улыбается, предвкушая разговор с Неро. В такой позиции, имея за спиной, нет, не заложников, гостей… да пусть и заложников, ха, да этот ромуланец будет им пятки лизать! Всем поочереди! И пусть начнет с докторских! Это он придумал. Нет, кто бы мог знать, что у них все получится!  
Джим встал на ноги, прошелся по мостику, снимая движением, охватившее его возбуждение.

 

– Корабль был покинут много месяцев назад, – сказал МакКой ему в спину уныло. Не сильно то на него подействовало капитанское подбадривание. – Это мы еще тогда выяснили. Но десант не отправляли.  
– Вооружение? Может быть, это он стрелял тут по нашему шаттлу?  
– Нет, там нет энергии, – отозвался Сулу. – Скорее всего, это сработала система обороны планеты.  
– Да и впрямь… – протянул МакКой. – Об этом я как-то не подумал. Порядочная цивилизация должна иметь оборонные системы, мало ли кто пожалует в гости.  
– Поднять щиты, – скомандовал Джим. Четверть мощности.  
Это была своевременная команда. Из атмосферы вылетели веретенообразные черные тела. Помедлив немного они направились прямиком к «Энтерпрайзу».  
Первую партию расстреляли спустя пару минут, затем еще и еще.  
– Уровень радиации растет, но незначительно, – сказал Чехов. – Для корабля торпеды опасности не представляют. Но они мешают сканерам. Да и с поднятыми щитами мы не сильно-то продвинемся в поисках.  
– Такое ощущение, что мы вызываем на себя огонь всех планетарных шахт, – сказал МакКой после ликвидации очередной пятерки торпед. – Сколько их там еще?  
– Невозможно узнать, – ответил Сулу. – Технология дешевая, так что…  
– ОК, ладно, – сказал Джим. – Чехов, тут лун до черта – направьте исследовательский зонд на какую-нибудь, пусть издает сигналы, схожие с нашими, если им хочется что-то взрывать, то пусть взрывают на поверхности своей луны. Сработает?  
– Попробуем, капитан, – отозвался русский.  
– Я поймала несущую подпространственную частоту, – вдруг сказала Ухуру. – Это сигнал предупреждения…  
Все, кроме Чехова, перенесли внимание на девушку. Она закончила:  
– Это Спок.

 

Мендана подошла к двери каюты, но створки ее не распахнулись.   
Вот значит как. Что ж этого следовало ожидать. Поговорить с остальными пассажирами тоже не было никакой возможности. По кораблю периодически прокатывались волны некоторого возмущения. Будь она поопытней, то поняла бы, что это работают дефлекторные щиты, отражая враждебную энергию, направленную на корабль.  
Женщина положила руку на живот.  
Что если ее время придет совсем скоро? Поможет ли ей кто-нибудь?  
Нужно успокоиться и ждать, вот и все что ей оставалось.

 

«Энтерпрайз» сделал семь витков, дожидаясь пока окончательно прекратятся атаки торпед.

 

– Найдены два биосигнала, – сообщил вскоре после этого Чехов. Но они не относятся ни к вулканской, ни к ромуланской жизненной форме.  
– Учитывая содержание предупреждения, – это не удивительно, – отозвался МакКой. – Наш вулканец научный гений. Мало того, что сумел отправить предупреждение, но и разобрал слизняков на атомы. Можно сказать сделал за нас всю работу.  
МакКой говорил это не без умысла. Его напрягало упорное молчание Джима, когда речь заходила о Споке. Было понятно, что первому офицеру придется ответить на много неудобных вопросов. А когда такие вопросы задают капитан с темпераментом Джима Кирка, последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. У них есть аргументы для беседы с Неро. Но со Споком совсем другое дело.  
– Кого поднимаем первого? – спросил Сулу.  
Кирк пожал плечами.   
– Давайте обоих. Глушим фазерами и в лабораторию. Боунз, ты там все настроил?  
– Само собой, Джим.   
– Первого обработаем Неро, потом Спока, – сказал Джим.  
– Ну это уже мне решать, – сказал МакКой. – Смотря кто в каком состоянии.  
– Ладно, ладно, делай как считаешь нужным. Да иди уже…  
– Капитан, можно мне с доктором? – вскинулась Ухура.  
Кирк кивнул. Дело было сделано. Сигнал Спока пойман и многократно продублирован. Ингерем Б знает, чем встретить незваных гостей, а Звездный Флот извещен о новой угрозе. Что делать с этой планетой – уже не их головная боль.  
Если расчеты Спока верны, то можно быстро привести здесь все в порядок. Если бы он командовал такой операцией, то установил бы сотни две источников ультрафиолетового излучения на орбите, плюс наземная операция, даже в стандартном десантном облачении паразиты страшны не будут, а если запросить новую разработку о которой он слышал… Цивилизация погибла, но планета жива и может быть колонизирована.  
Мысли о тактике проведения операции по зачистке территории помогали бороться с желанием самому спуститься в транспортаторную, а затем пойти в лазарет.  
Нет.  
Это не правильно. Не сейчас.  
– Сулу, мостик на вас, – сказал он и встал.  
Джеймс Ти Кирк направился к каютам ромуланских гостей-заложников.   
Разговор предстоял сложный.

 

***

– Нет, Спок, ты не пойдешь, – Кирк хлопнул рукой по столу. – Только Сулу.  
Пилот улыбнулся.  
– Я готов, – сказал он.  
– Хорошо. Я и Сулу, – повторил Кирк. Мы десантируемся на Рура Пенте и заберем оттуда Дижена. Это последний. Верно?  
– Да, капитан.

 

Способ уничтожения паразитов, найденный Споком, поначалу не сработал. Точнее сработал, но не так хорошо, как хотелось. Неро, на ком опробовали технологию, избавился от паразитов, но совершенно ослеп.  
Они и раньше опасались за состояние рассудка ромуланца, сейчас же… да, попробуй объясни ему, что это не очередные козни вулкано-человеческого альянса.  
Положение спасла Мендана. Как и предполагал доктор, именно она оказалась единственным существом во Вселенной, способным достучаться до рациональной части мозга Неро. Она погасила бушующий пожар одним звуком своего голоса. Он не верил в это почти сутки, убеждая себя, что это синтезированная речь, что это голография ласкает его и пытается образумить. То, что голопроекции в этом времени еще не могли создаваться с такой степенью достоверности, не являлось аргументом, все же знают подлость и беспринципность землян в целом, и экипажа этого корабля в частности. Он читал о том, что именно Кирк со своим вулканцем похитил устройство невидимости, одну из секретных военных разработок ромуланцев.  
Только когда зрение вернулось, спустя три дня повторения одного и того же, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
Технологию уничтожения паразитов быстро усовершенствовали, и первый офицер «Энтерпрайза» уже не долен был выносить муки слепоты, гадая не навечно ли это состояние.

Неро принял решение вернуться на Ромул с женой, с одним условием – «Энтерпрайз» должен освободить из клингонского плена всех оставшихся членов его команды.  
Для слепого и беспомощного пленника, по мнению Джеймса Кирка, это было очень наглое требование.  
На исполнение которого они истратили почти месяц.  
Дижен был последним.   
Джим сам не ожидал что получит удовольствие, наблюдая как заиндевевшего ромуланина, еще в кандалах, обнимают мать и сестра.

 

Еще больше удовольствие он испытал, когда отправил к найденной в недрах клингонского пространства «Нараде» торпеду с красной материей.  
Спасение «Нарады» условием отказа Неро от мести не являлось.  
Про то, кто приложил руку к взрыву корабля, Неро не узнал, так же, как и клингоны, расставшиеся не только с «Нарадой», но и с Праксисом.

 

– Могу я узнать причину?  
Кирк поднял голову от тарелки и встретил настойчивый взгляд Спока.  
– Причину, почему вы не хотели, чтобы я принимал участие в спасательных операциях?  
– Вот прямо сейчас нужно это обсуждать? За столом?  
– Почему бы и нет? Я много раз наблюдал, как земляне ведут важные разговоры за едой.  
Кирк бросил взгляд по сторонам. Столовая была полупуста, и, если Спок хочет, то можно поговорить и сейчас.  
– Это очевидно, Спок. Вы еще не восстановились после нападения паразитов. Мне не хотелось рисковать вашим здоровьем.  
«И твоей шкурой» – мысленно закончил он.  
– Но своим здоровьем вы рисковали! Клингоны над вами хорошо поработали.  
– Да, но ты не забывай, что субъективно для меня прошло больше времени. Логично использовать для помощи тех членов экипажа, кто полностью здоров…  
– Тех, кому вы доверяете?  
Кирк отложил вилку.  
– Мне жаль, что ты так смотришь на это.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал вулканец как-то отстраненно. – После всех этих событий… Если это цена... Единственное, что я хотел сказать, что бесконечно благодарен тебе, Джим, за все, что ты сделал для моего народа. И меня.  
– Мы еще ничего не сделали. Ты не можешь этого знать!  
– Вы сделали все, что смогли. Большего никто бы не сделал. А я… я не справился.  
– С чем? – спросил Джим, хмурясь. До этого момента ему все было понятно. Он… да он злился на Спока за неподчинение, за самовольное оставление корабля, за ложь… за то, что он такой вулканец, и да, такой отказ от совместного участия в миссиях – был его способ сказать Споку, что так, как делал он, делать нельзя! Да, это наказание! И да – черта с два он в этом признается!   
– Я не смог ликви… убить Неро, как планировал, это раз, я потерял ваше доверие и дружбу – это два и три – по возвращению я оставлю Звездный Флот.  
– А Звездный Флот-то тут причем? – спросил Кирк невпопад.  
– Для меня стало очевидным, что совершая действия, имеющую высокую этическую составляющую или серьезные моральные последствия, я ставлю под удар других людей. Своих сослуживцев, друзей. Это неприемлемо.  
– Не у тебя одного с этим проблемы. Помнится, я сам чуть не развязал войну с клингонами, и если бы не ты, со своим уставом и правилами, то маленькая афера Маркуса могла бы иметь другие последствия.  
Спок озадаченно взглянул на Джима.  
– Но это совсем другое дело, – сказал он.  
– Почему же? Мне очень хотелось отомстить за Пайка. И я бы так и сделал если бы не ты. Для этого и нужны друзья, не находишь? Чтобы сказали тебе, когда ты не прав. И ты отлично с этим справлялся. А сейчас я пытался втолковать тебе, что есть ситуации, в которых не прав ты. И раз этот разговор имеет место, то, видимо до тебя таки дошло, что доверие… это, блин, такая штука… что она или есть или нет.  
Спок замолчал, наблюдая, как Джим расправляется с куском мяса.  
Он продолжал молчать, когда Джим встал, отправил тарелки в утилизатор и потянул его за рукав.  
– Пошли, вулканец, у нас дел по горло.

 

Эпилог

– Энтерпрайз! Немедленно отвечайте! Какого черта у вас происходит?  
Четвертое измерение разомкнулось, выпуская из своих врат сверкающий звездолет. Ухура лихорадочно переключала каналы. Командный центр Вулкана спрашивал о причине нарушения полетного плана, видимо не сомневаясь в ее наличие, семь висящих на орбите кораблей поспешили высказать все, что они думают о рулевом и капитане, выскочившими из варпа в опасной близости от их машин, частота Звездного Флота угрожающе безмолвствовала.  
Спок горящими от волнения глазами смотрел на обзорный экран. Огромный, красно – желтый шар, плыл в пустоте величественный и прекрасный.  
– ДА! Мы сделали это! – Чехов вскочил со своего места, вскинул победно руку.  
Кирк улыбнулся. Неужели все вышло?   
Похоже на то.   
– Орбиты всех планет совпадают с теми, что были до атаки Неро. 

 

Джим нажал на кнопку интеркома.  
– Кирк лазарету. Боунз, Вулкан на месте.  
– Все в порядке?   
– Э… в смысле?   
– Ну все остальное в порядке? Земля там никуда не делась? Мы вернулись туда, откуда ушли?  
– Да, – ответил Джим, поймав подтверждающие кивки Сулу и Ухуры. – Не придумывай чего нет! Все хорошо. Твой план сработал!  
– Ну… я рад. Спок там, наверное, пляшет?  
Кирк взглянул на первого помощника застывшего у экрана в благоговейном молчании.  
– Нет, стоит, как статуя.  
– Я слышу, вас, капитан, – сказал вулканец. – Если доктор МакКой попросит, то я спляшу.  
– Что??? Я правильно понял? – засмеялся МакКой. – О, будь уверен, непременно попрошу!  
Кирк отключил связь.  
Значит Неро внял увещеваниям Менданы и вернулся на Ромул вместе с остатками своей команды и их родственниками. У них будет больше сотни лет чтобы подготовиться. Кто знает, может быть в этой реальности Сенат примет иное решение и начнет эвакуацию планеты раньше? И почему бы сыну Неро не стать тем самым ученым, кто сумеет разработать способ нейтрализации Хобуса?

 

– Капитан, – голос Ухуры вырвал Кирка из восхитительных раздумий. – Вас вызывает… капитан Пайк.  
Кирк, продолжая мечтательно улыбаться (а ведь, вулканцы должны им всем троим памятник поставить) обернулся к экрану.  
Пайк??? Он жив??? – На Кирка обрушился ураган эмоций. Его друг, покровитель, человек, которому он был обязан почти всем – жив? ЖИВ? Не умер на полу штаб квартиры Звездного Флота от пули Хана Сингха? Но… как? Радость, которая накрыла Джима, тут же сменилось глубочайший тоской. Значит они что-то таки изменили в истории Земли???  
Если Вулкан цел, значит атаки Неро не было, Пайк не попадал в плен на «Нараде» и продолжает командовать «Энтерпрайзом» здоровый и невредимый… и его могло не быть на Земле в день атаки Хана. А, может быть, и самой атаки не было? Нет, это уже было бы перебором по части удачи.  
– Кажется, он сердится, – слова Ухуры почти не донеслись до сознания Джима.  
Возникший на экране Кристофер Пайк не сердился. Он был в ярости.  
– Лейтенант Кирк! – рявкнул Пайк. – Какая встреча! Мы уже не чаяли вас дождаться. Немедленно, слышите, сию секунду объясните свои действия!!!  
– Э…  
– Если не хотите попасть под трибунал!!! – закончил капитан Пайк и уставился на Джима буравя его особым взглядом, предназначавшимся для особо отличившихся подчиненных.  
– Мы…  
– Почему на вас капитанская форма?! – внезапно спросил Пайк. – Вы что себе позволяете?  
– Тут случилось кое-что… – начал Кирк. – Это было нужно, чтобы ввести в заблуждение клингонов.  
– ЧТО??? КАКИХ КЛИНГОНОВ? Вы, без объяснения причин, практически угнали МОЙ корабль, где-то шлялись почти целую неделю, и я хочу немедленно знать причину, всего этого безобразия!!! И я надеюсь, – вдруг спокойно сказал он, – она у вас есть. И очень веская.  
– Да! Конечно, есть! Я… должен подать письменный рапорт. В установленное время.  
Отсрочка. Вот, что ему нужно, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию и состряпать более или менее удобоваримую версию произошедшего, с учетом уже дошедших до сведения Пайка фактов.  
– Адми… Капитан Пайк! – воскликнул Кирк, видя, что у его друга чуть изменилось настроение. Возможно, он неделю считал, что корабль и экипаж пропали? Что вообще тут происходит?  
– Да, лейтенант?   
Видно было, что Кристоферу чуть неудобно за свою вспышку.  
– Я очень рад вас видеть, – сказал Кирк. – Я представлю рапорт. Думаю, что он будет убедительным.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – сказал Пайк заметно расслабившись.   
– Дело в том, что мы провалились во времени, не спрашивайте, как это случилось, мы и сами не знаем, но зато мы спасли планету в системе Тета Сигни и смогли предупредить Ингрем Б об опасности…  
– Вы это сделали до или после того, как угнали корабль? – уточнил Пайк.  
– Мы… нет, все было не так.  
– Подумайте еще, – сказал Пайк. – Вы не представляете, что здесь было. Флагман Звездного Флота исчез, и последний, кто поднялся на борт – это был ты, Джим. Ты должен был всего-навсего перегнать корабль от Земли к Вулкану, для установки нового научного оборудования, и все. А вместо этого…  
– У нас не было выбора, капитан, – отозвался Джим. Похоже, придумать внятную легенду не составит труда. Если еще Спок ему поможет увязать концы с концами. Или хотя бы не станет рассказывать всю правду.  
– Ну ладно. Раз вы живы и у вас есть объяснение, то загоняйте «Энтерпрайз» в док, с вулканцами за задержку объяснюсь я. К твоему сведению, я жду здесь уже пять дней… А тебя капитан Гарровик готов сразу отправить на гауптвахту, имей в виду. Тебя и твоего приятеля доктора.  
– Но… за что?  
– Как за что? За опоздание к старту корабля. Вам придется добраться до Цефеи семь не просто на субсветовой, а на трасварпе, Джим. Тогда есть шанс попасть на борт, принять участие в их полете, и хоть как-то восстановить репутацию.  
– Понятно, капитан.  
– Ну раз понятно, то шевелитесь быстрее. Я планирую попасть к вам на борт максимум через час. И к этому моменту я хочу чтобы «Энтерпрайз» был в доке, на столе у меня был рапорт, а вас с доктором здесь уже не было.  
– Все ясно?  
– Да, сэр.   
– Выполняйте!  
Пайк отключился.  
Кирк обвел глазами команду мостика.  
– Время тоже самое капитан, теперь не было ошибки! Вес и все прочие параметры я проверил! – Чехов развел руками. – Ничего не понимаю.  
– Да, понять-то нетрудно, – сказал Джим. Что ж, если ЭТО и есть цена спасения Вулкана, то он готов оплатить счет. – Сулу, заводите корабль в док. Ухура мне на падд скиньте все инфу о том, кто мы и что мы… и данные про Ингрем Б и все как тут было без нас. Скорее всего это архивные данные. И удачи всем! 

 

– Вот такая получилась реальность, – закончил Кирк и криво улыбнулся, слушавшим его МакКою и Споку. – Если Вулкан цел и никто не уничтожал выпускной курс Академии, не было атаки ни на Вулкан, ни на Землю, то и никаких особых подвигов за нами не числится, так что все логично. Мое текущее назначение – лейтенант на Фараггуте, ты там приписан к лазарету, – Кирк кивнул Боунзу. – Так что изучай устав на предмет, как правильно подлизаться к своему начальству. Не все такие добрые, как я… Хм… шучу. Да и в целом неплохо, за год после выпуска получить лейтенантские нашивки. А ты, как и был – первый офицер на «Энтерпрайзе», – сказал Кирк Споку. – Пайк ждет не дождется чтобы надрать твои вулканские уши.  
– Джим… – показная бодрость Кирка не могла обмануть Спока. – Его друг был … обижен? Нет. Растерян? Нет. Разочарован? Скорее да, чем нет. – Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.  
– Ты о чем? О моей должности? Я это переживу, будь уверен. Мы сделали, что хотели и это главное. Я же все равно стану капитаном. Пойдете ко мне служить? Спок? Боунз?  
– Без сомнения, капитан… Джим, – Спок церемонно склонил голову.  
– Помечтай, – буркнул МакКой, но сжал плечо Джима.  
– Ну, вот и ладно. Увидимся еще! И это… Спок, поможешь состряпать этот липовый рапорт?  
– Почту за честь, сэр, – сказал вулканец.

К О Н Е Ц


End file.
